Follow Me
by lulabelle98
Summary: After watching her from a distance, Edward decides to make Bella his.
1. Chapter 1

Do you ever feel like you're being watched?

I'm being serious. I'm sitting here reading, but every now and then I get this feeling. I can't really describe it adequately enough. Let me set the scene instead.

There's a guy sitting on the table a couple of rows in front of mine. He's facing me, but I can't see his face behind his book. What I can make out is his hair, which I can only describe as uniquely bronze and begging to have someone's fingers run through it. I wonder what it feels like. When I peer up from what I'm reading, I catch the movement of his head as he looks back down at his book. I guess I just missed his gaze. I wonder what he looks like.

This is the third time I've seen him here this week, sitting in the exact same place. I know it was him on those previous occasions. The hair is always the first thing I notice, followed by his hands. He has long fingers, which makes me speculate whether or not he can play an instrument. I wonder which one.

I'm assuming he's reading, but I haven't seen him turn the page yet and we've been sat at these two tables for the past hour at least. I begin to realise that I sound obsessed. I should really focus on my work. As I begin to go over the paragraph I was skimming while thinking about him, my closest friend walks in to view.

"There you are!"

Did he just look up from his book?

Alice. As much as I love her, sometimes I just need the peace and quiet that the campus library can provide for me. Plus, she's blocking my view of my mysterious stalker.

I probably shouldn't refer to him as that. I'm sure this is all just a coincidence. Besides, it's not like he's tried to make himself known to me. He's had multiple opportunities to do so now. But then why would he? I'm not anything special. Or maybe I should have made an effort to say something to him. As I think this over, I realise that I haven't replied to Alice yet.

"Hey. You found me then."

"You're not exactly hard to find. You practically live in this library now. I want my roommate back," she jokes as she leans on to the table.

"Sorry. What's up?"

"Did you forget already? We have a night out planned. We have to celebrate your newly single status!"

Of course. I guess I must have chosen to not remember it. Breaking some guy's heart isn't exactly something that needs to be celebrated. Alice is well aware of how it happened. She was my shoulder to cry on when I needed it. This just confirms my suspicion that she never really liked my ex.

"I suppose it slipped my mind, but Alice, it's not something I really want to attend a party for. It's not a happy occasion like a birthday." Not that I enjoy birthdays either. But that is an occasion that Alice forces me to do something for. She's usually the one to organise the party, and also ends up enjoying it more than I do.

I broke up with Jake almost a week ago. He was my best friend for the majority of my life. He had some feelings for me as we were growing up. Our dads were best friends, so we ended up spending a lot of time together, especially whenever they went fishing.

I didn't feel the same way but I wanted to try, for him. Six months later and I still hadn't fallen for him. I kind of freaked out when he started making plans for our future because honestly, I didn't see one. While he was talking about the possibility of getting engaged, I was planning different ways of letting him down gently.

Something was missing from our relationship. Where was the spark that everyone talked about, or that electrifying touch that could bring you to life? The kind that could make your skin erupt with goose bumps, or force shivers to run down your spine. Suffice to say it never happened for me with Jake, and now he refuses to talk to me.

Maybe I could do with a drink.

I look back up at Alice who is now looking disappointed. She's giving me her puppy dog eyes. Damn her. She knows I can't refuse her when she does that.

"Fine, okay! Just let me pack up my stuff and we can get going." I should have known I couldn't escape her for long.

Alice emits a happy squeal as I move to pick my bag up from off of the floor. She dances over to my side with the hopes of giving me a hug. As I stand up to reciprocate, I sneak a peek at the guy a few rows in front. Damn, still nothing. I was sure the girly squeal would have attracted some attention.

"You won't regret this. Let's go make you look gorgeous! Not that you aren't pretty already. You know what I mean. I know exactly the dress that you should wear tonight. Oh, and I can put ringlets in your hair too while Rose paints your nails." Typical Alice, already way too excited about a normal night out. I think the best part of the night for her is treating me like her own personal Barbie doll.

"Sounds great, Alice." I realise I sound like a door mat, but trust me, it's just easier to let her have her way. Plus, she would just use those puppy dog eyes on me anyway.

Alice begins to describe the dress in way too much detail as I finish collecting my belongings. I mean, I don't need to know what percentage of it is cotton or whatever. As I finish packing my bag and place it over my shoulder, I try my best to look at the guy on the other table from this new angle. I hear Alice clearing her throat.

"Seriously, are you not even listening to me now, Bella? Come on, let's go. Rosalie is coming over to ours to get ready in less than an hour."

I let Alice practically drag me out of the library, while saying a silent goodbye to the bronze hair stranger.

**Edward**

Bella.

Finally... a name.

**AN: This chapter is unbeta-ed. I altered it on 21st April 2011 as I noticed several mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. This is for you Laura- jeggins. Also, a huge thank you to the people who were a beta for this chapter: JasperBells and AzureEyedl.**

Edward

It has been weeks now. I'm not proud of my behaviour but there is just something about her. It's like she's calling to me; "la tua cantante," as my distant uncle Aro would say. He's a little eccentric. I understand that that isn't possible. It's not like she's talking to me. She doesn't even know I'm alive.

I realise that sitting this close to her in a library on her campus is probably a little risky. What if she were to recognise me from somewhere else? Yes, I admit that I don't just try to follow her when she's on campus. I have her timetable memorised and I'm pretty sure I know where she lives now. But I can't keep pursuing her like this. She needs to know me.

I remember when I first saw her...

_I walked into the bar that was quite popular with the student population. I was here to meet my brother Emmett. He has always been adamant that college girls practically begged for his attention, which of course, he was willing to provide. Therefore, making this bar, and the unsuspecting females it contained, the place to be for how he hoped his evening would go._

_Emmett may be a couple of years older than me, but I act like the older brother. I sometimes wonder if either he or I were adopted. We're just complete opposites in some ways. For example, I would prefer to spend my free time with my piano. Emmett, however, lives for sport. _

_After scanning the room and realising my brother wasn't there, I headed to an empty table in the back. I had a pretty good view from that position. I could keep my eye on the door for Emmett and then attract his attention. It was just like him to be late._

_After sitting alone for a couple of minutes, I was approached by a waitress. I had no interest in engaging her in a conversation, but I wasn't going to be rude. So, I smiled and said hello, and ordered myself a beer. She winked at me as she left to get my drink order from the bar. That was odd. I guess she was flirting with me because Emmett wasn't around yet. He gets all the attention. _

_While I waited, I took a quick look around the room. You could tell who the regulars were, slumped on their bar stools nursing a pint, whilst staring at the younger bar staff. I turned to look at the main door as I heard it swing open, hoping Emmett had finally arrived to save me from the flirtatious waitress._

_Instead, it was her._

I realise I'm still sitting in the library. There's no point in my being here now she's gone. I don't know what's happened to me. It's like she's taken over all of my thoughts; she directs everything I do.

I think I saw her looking at me earlier. She looked lost in thought though. Maybe the next time she sees me, she'll talk to me, or smile. I can only hope, right? But then if she did, what would I say? Would I say anything? I would have to. No, I need time. I need to think.

I stand to leave the library. I grasp that staring at where she once sat isn't doing me any good. It's too late to see where she's gone. That girl she was with seemed to drag her off pretty quickly to go to some party by the sounds of it. So, instead of staring, I walk away. I need to come up with some sort of plan.

As I walk away from the library, I head towards City Park.

Bella

"Jake, it's me... Bella. Could you just call me? Let me know that you're ok. We might not be together anymore, but you're still my best friend... I miss you."

This time, the phone didn't even ring. I bet he's screening my calls.

"Bella, what are you doing in there? Hurry up!"

"Ok, Alice, I'll be out in a second."

I managed to sneak off to the bathroom whilst Alice was answering the door for Rose. I figured that would give me some time to attempt calling Jake. Yet again, I shouldn't have bothered. I hear footsteps on the stairs, so make to leave the bathroom. As I walk through the door, I come face to face with Rosalie. In the corner of my eye, I also see Alice walk in to her room.

Rose is basically the most beautiful girl you will meet. Men want her, women want to be her. It's safe to say she intimidates me. Not because of her obvious beauty, but because I don't think she actually likes me.

"Uh, hi Rosalie." She smirks at me and hands me a beer. I wonder if she heard my conversation with Jake's answering machine. I bet she thinks I sound desperate.

"Hi. Tonight should be fun," she says before she walks into Alice's room. It's hard to tell whether she's being sincere or making fun of me. At least she spoke to me I guess. Rather than standing outside the bathroom to avoid the inevitable, I follow Rose.

It looks like a feminine version of a war zone in here. Alice is usually so tidy when it comes to her clothes, but there are many different outfits covering the length of her bed. I can also make out her vanity table covered in cosmetics over the other side of the room.

"Bella, finally. We have work to do. Come here and sit down." Alice orders me to sit on the chair that she has put in front of the mirror. Instead of arguing, I go and sit.

I don't know how long I sat there, but I feel myself start to go numb in parts of my body. I begin to feel as if a weight is being lifted off of my conscience. Maybe that's just the alcohol taking effect but I realise that I've thought less about Jake and more about the night ahead. I'm not a drinker, so I guess I would feel a little tipsy after having a beer and half a bottle of Alice's wine.

"Tonight I want you to forget about Jake. Don't think I don't know that you still try to call him. He needs his space, and you need yours. Just enjoy tonight. Have some fun for a change, ok?" says Alice. I know she just has my best interests at heart really.

"It just all feels like my fault and I want to make it right. I miss him."

"None of that tonight," Rose says, "I came here to have fun."

"Right, sorry." The last thing I want to do is piss Rose off.

"You're ready Bella. Go put your dress on and tell me what you think."

I smile at Alice as I get up and collect my dress that has been hanging up in Alice's wardrobe. I'm happy she isn't making me wear anything that sparkles. I head into the bathroom and once I have the dress on, I take a look in the mirror.

I actually look good. Pretty, even. My hair has been curled into ringlets, my eyes are smoky, and my dress fits me perfectly. It's not too short either, as it comes to just above my knees, and it's black with spaghetti straps. Simple. I should know not to doubt Alice.

The door to the bathroom opens. I can't help but smile at her.

"You're smiling! I must have done something right," she giggles.

"Thank you, Alice. Is it time to go yet?"

"Did I just hear that right?" Rose joins us in the bathroom. "You actually want to go to a party? How much have you had to drink?" Again, it's hard to tell if she's mocking me or not, and all I can seem to do is smile.

"I think it's time we left then," says Alice as she pulls me by the hand out of the bathroom.

Edward

I have to see her. If I leave now, I'm sure I'll be able to get to Bella's before they leave for that party. I take my cell phone from my pocket and dial a number.

"Hey, Emmett. Do you want to go to a party tonight?"

**A/N: I'm on Twitter! lulabelle98. Who knows... maybe I'll give you some teasers. Sorry not a whole lot happened in this chapter. It will get there eventually**.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for the reviews. They mean a lot to me. This chapter was beta'd by Jasperbells- thank you! Hope you guys like it.**

Edward

"Dude, you wanna go to a party? Who the hell are you and what have you done with my brother?"

"Ha, ha Em. It's Edward, believe it or not. Humour me for attempting to act my age, why don't you." As I say this to my brother, I leave the bench I've occupied for the last hour in City Park and make my way over to Bella's.

"Well it's about damn time. I thought you were getting all middle aged on me again. It isn't normal for a twenty three year old to want to spend all his time alone."

"You haven't answered my question Emmett. Do you want to come to a party with me? I believe you'll get another chance to hit on some college girls."

"A college party? Hell yeah, I'll be there! I need to finish up at work, so text me the address. Oh, and don't think I haven't forgotten about our last night out." He sounds like he is accusing me of something at this point. I fake ignorance, and pretend I don't know what he is implying.

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know. I have to go. Text me." With that, Emmett ended the call.

While I make my way over to Bella's place, I think back to the night mentioned by Emmett. The night I first saw her.

_She walked through the door followed closely by some guy. She was so much more than beautiful. She had long, brunette hair that I just wanted to touch. Her hair framed her adorable heart shaped face. But it was her eyes that really caught my attention. They were deep and the colour of chocolate. I could see that she wasn't wearing much make up, not that she needed it. She wore jeans, a Rolling Stones t-shirt, and a pair of Converse. She was perfect._

_However, behind her, and following her like a lost puppy, was this guy. My first guess was that they weren't related, as much as I wished they were. That meant he must either be a friend or her boyfriend. I hoped just a friend. He was huge, in height and muscle tone, much like Emmett. He had long dark hair which was tied up in a pony tail. There was just something about him that didn't sit right with me, something that I didn't like. _

_They made their way over to the nearest empty table by the entrance. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. It was at that moment that the waitress made her way back with my drink order. She placed it in front of me and said, "If there's anything else I can get for you, just let me know. Anything at all." She then proceeded to give me her phone number which she had written down on a serviette. I think she must have said something else before she walked away, but all of my attention was on the brunette four tables over._

_Emmett chose this moment to make his entrance. He also chose to pick the seat opposite of me, effectively blocking my view of her. What could I do? That may have been my only chance to see her. If she wasn't with that guy then maybe I would have had the courage to talk to her. Maybe._

"_Hey, do I not even get a hello? Edward, I'm sitting right here. What are you trying to look at?" I'm brought back to the present by the motion of Emmett turning his head. I don't want him to see her. What if he wants her for himself? She's more likely to go for him than me._

"_Hey Emmett... Let's get you a drink." I try to signal the waitress' attention but the bar is starting to get busy._

"_Don't worry about it. I'll go up and get one myself. You want anything?"_

"_No thanks, I just got mine. Good to see you by the way."_

_Emmett left the table and headed to the bar to get his drink. I probably should have ordered a pitcher earlier. At least by his leaving it gave me the opportunity to overlook the girl's table. It seemed to me like she was having an argument with the guy sat next to her. Or at least he was arguing with her while she sat there and listened. She looked close to tears. I had to do something._

_I stood up from my table just as the girl walked quickly away from hers and out of the door. I guessed that she had had enough of being shouted at. The guy remained in his seat whilst he drank his beer. He didn't even have the decency to go after her. So instead, I did. Someone needed to make sure she was ok. _

_I left my table and walked outside after her. I stood on the pavement looking left and right to see where she had gone. I wasn't that far behind her. I saw her across the street going round the corner to the next block on the right. I had to jog a little to gain some ground. I couldn't lose her now. I debated whether or not I should call out to her. I decided against it. I doubted she would have stopped for me, a perfect stranger running after her. I could be crazy for all she knew. I decided to slow to a walk so not to attract any unwanted attention._

_I must have been about a street's length behind her, but I could make out that either she was either very uncoordinated or just really upset. Possibly both. I picked up my pace a little to close the gap between me and the girl some more. The last thing I wanted was for her to fall and hurt herself. I was careful not to get too close however._

_We had probably been walking for about five minutes when she stopped outside of a building, searched through her bag, for her keys I assumed, and let herself in through the door. Damn... she's gone. I ran up to the building, just to double check she had made it in ok. The door didn't have any glass for me to see through it. By looking at the exterior, I could see that it was a student's apartment block. So, she was a student. _

_What else could I do? I decided to try and check on her tomorrow. Now that I had stopped walking, I could feel my cell vibrate in my pocket. Five missed calls from Emmett._

Ah, yes, now I remember. I disappeared, leaving Emmett alone in that bar. Not that he really minded in the end. He would have ditched me anyway when he finally found his latest conquest.

Through my reminiscing, I've made it to the street leading to Bella's place. I hope I'm not too late. Girls take a while to get dressed for an outing, right? I look at my watch and notice that it's nine thirty. As I look up, across the street I can make out a group of girls. One tall blonde, another who is short with spiky-ish hair, and Bella. Ha, perfect timing, I chuckle to myself. They're walking down the street, further away from me. The short one, who looks like the girl from the library earlier, raises her arm to hail a cab. Damn. I had hoped they were going to walk instead. So, I do the same. Luckily a cab stops for me fairly quickly. I get in the back.

"Where to?" says the driver without looking at me.

"Um, could you just follow the cab down the road from us? The one with the girls getting in the back."

"Uh, sure. Do you know roughly where I'm taking you?"

"Honestly, no. Some party." I hope that's enough information to get him to stop talking to me.

"You don't know where it is though? Isn't that sort of an important piece of information when trying to get to a party?" I don't like his tone. It's almost as if he suspects me of something. Maybe I'm just being paranoid.

Figures that I'd get a cab driver who wants to make conversation.

"Uh, yeah. The girls up front know where it is. We couldn't all fit in the same cab."

"Right." Seems like that's the end of that then. I think he bought my story. I send a quick text to Emmett.

_On my way to the party now. Will text when I arrive. Be ready._

Emmett is a personal trainer down at the local gym. A lot of the time he has to work the hours that suits the client. That can mean working until ten at night sometimes or having a six a.m. start in the morning. He loves his job though.

It would appear that I have some time to kill. I think back to the day after I first saw Bella.

_I spent the night worrying about her. How is it possible that someone I had only seen across a room had captivated all my waking thoughts? I didn't sleep much. Instead, I thought of ways that I could possibly get to know her. Like... casually bumping into her as she walks out of her apartment building. Original I know. _

_The next day, I decided that I would buy her some flowers. Girls love flowers, right? Red roses are too cliché though. I need a flower that means something. I spent some time looking up flower meanings on the internet. Apparently they're quite common. You can Google it. _

_I wanted to get some that meant something; ones showed someone was thinking about her. Unlike that guy at the bar who just left her to walk home alone. I decide on some dahlia flowers, for elegance and dignity. I also want to get her some oak leaf flowers too, for strength. I figured that after the way she handled herself yesterday, they were the right choice. If I was in her position, I'm sure a punch or two would have been thrown in that guy's direction. _

_I make it to the nearest flower store. I want to get to her building as soon as possible. Maybe I'll get the chance to see her. I hope. After leaving the store, I make it to the apartment block I saw her enter last night. I stand there wondering what to do. Do I stay and wait? Do I leave them by the door? What was I thinking in the first place? She doesn't know me. Why would she want flowers from a stranger?_

_I decide to wait. I might as well seeing as I'm here anyway. After about thirty minutes, a different girl walks out the door. She sees me and smiles. As she walks in the opposite direction, I quickly move towards the door to catch it before it closes. As I've made it this far, I might as well go all the way so to speak. As I walk into the building, I wonder what to do next. I don't know her name, or which room is hers. _

_Looking around, I notice a table by the door which has some old newspapers and magazines on it. I also notice a note pad left behind. I search for a pen and find one underneath the note pad. I put down the flowers on the table so they'll be noticed by someone. On the note paper I write 'For the girl who was at the bar round the corner last night- someone thinks of you'. I realise this sounds a little stalker-like so I screw it up and aim to throw it in the bin. I miss it. _

_I hear footsteps coming down the stairs at the end of the hallway. I realise that I shouldn't be there, so quickly write 'Girl from the bar last night'. I put the note next to the flowers and leave. I wonder if I'll see her again if I wait outside for a bit._

"Sir, we're here," the Cab driver says, bringing me out of my day dream.

"Thanks, here you go," I say as I hand over the required amount of money, including a generous tip for not interrupting my thoughts on the drive over.

I get out of the cab and look up at the house. I see Bella and her friends making their way through the front door. If I didn't know better, I'd say that Bella looks a little hesitant. She's not the only one. What am I doing here?

There are parked cars everywhere. I guess this is the place to be tonight. I send a text to Emmett to give him the address. Too late to back out now.

Even though I may lose sight of Bella, I decide to wait outside for Emmett to arrive.

**AN: Next time it's the party. I wonder what will happen... Anyways, I love reviews! So please leave me one. I'll be eternally greatful. Plus, I will reply to it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Thank you to my betas Jasperbells & AzureEyedI! **

Bella

Loud music and lots of crowded rooms... Why do people even like parties? Where's the fun in getting drunk and making inane small talk with people you've not met before. Oh, and dancing. Don't get me started on dancing. I'm sure it's okay for the co-ordinated, even if it only involves grinding up against some guy. I bet I'd still find a way to fall flat on my face.

I seem to have lost the buzz I was experiencing earlier from the alcohol. Perhaps that has a lot to do with my negative inner dialogue.

I turn to Alice, walking next to me on my right. "Don't leave me at any point tonight. Not for a second, ok?" It's Rose who answers me instead.

"Calm down, Bella. We're here to have fun. Now lighten up!" I choose not to answer her back. She's right; this is just a little out of my comfort zone.

Alice sticks up for me though, "I think what Rose means is that we should head towards the alcohol and get you a drink. You know, loosen you up a little."

"Ok. Where would that be?" I reply. It's difficult to see through the amount of people that are here. Can the host actually know everyone in this room, let alone in the rest of the house?

"Just follow me," sighs Rose, sounding a little fed up. She takes the lead and heads towards what must be the kitchen at the back of the house.

"Relax, Bella," whispers Alice, "remember we're here to forget and move on? Please just try for tonight. That's all I ask."

I smile and nod at Alice. She has a good point; I just need to get back the positive mood I had earlier when we were getting ready. Maybe it was the cab ride over that's altered my mood a little.

"_This is going to be a great night. Wouldn't it be cool if we all met someone at this party? It would be like fate or something!" squealed Alice._

"_Keep your panties on Alice," said Rose. I leave them to their conversation about the male population. To make it appear like I'm interested, I nod along occasionally when I feel it's needed._

_As I'm sitting in the back of the cab, I glance at the mirror in the front and see another cab following behind us. I realise it kind of looks like the one I saw on our street when we found this cab. Then again, all cabs look the same. I think I'm becoming paranoid again._

_I'm left with some time to think. Maybe it would be nice to meet someone tonight. But then what kind of guy at a party would I be interested in? Should I be thinking about meeting someone new so soon after leaving Jake? The last time I spoke to him was the night at the bar when I told him we should break up and just be friends. He didn't take it well. Before I left, he got angry with me for thinking we didn't belong together. He then became even more annoyed with me when he pointed out that I had chosen a public place in which to end our relationship. I honestly didn't plan it that way. I was going to wait until we got back to my apartment as I knew Alice would be out for the night so we would have the place to ourselves. Jake was the one who wanted to go to the bar for a drink first. He said we needed to catch up. He had just returned from a week back in Forks, visiting his father. _

_It was that week apart from Jake that gave me the courage to admit it wasn't working between us, and to end it. The last thing he said to me really hurt- he basically accused me of sleeping with someone else behind his back. I couldn't take his anger anymore. I told him to call me when he had calmed down so we could talk properly, and I left. I didn't want him to see me cry. I saved my tears for when I got back to my apartment, although I did let out a few sobs on the walk home. I didn't hear from Jake for the rest of the night._

_It was around midday when I left the apartment the next day to head to the campus library. As I walked into the main corridor towards the exit, I saw Alice standing next to the table and holding a bouquet of flowers._

"_Hey, who got you flowers?" I asked._

"_Hey yourself, and I don't think they're for me. I wasn't at a bar last night." At a bar... I was. _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_They left a note. See." She handed me a piece of note paper. On it was written, 'Girl from the bar last night'. Interesting. The bouquet Alice was holding included my favourite flower, the dahlia. Jake knew this. Maybe they were from him? But then the handwriting was different. I gave a slight chuckle, realising how stupid it was that anyone would leave me flowers. _

"_What's so funny? Who do you think they're from anyway?" asked Alice._

"_Oh, um, I don't know. Anyone could have been at a bar last night. I was."_

"_Oh my god, Bella. What if they're for you? Jake finally considered doing something romantic and left you some flowers!" I could see she was becoming excited. She isn't exactly Jake's biggest fan. I'm not too sure why. Whenever I asked, she would say that he smelt bad, like a wet dog or something. I explained to her that that was stupid, because he didn't. Plus, that wouldn't stop you liking somebody. She proceeded to tell me that he wasn't right for me. I guess she was right about that in the end. Weird how intuitive she could be._

"Here, drink this," says Rose bluntly as she shoves a plastic cup in my hand. I sniff it and immediate snap my head back from the cup.

"Whoa, what the hell is in this?" I say.

"It's just punch Bella." I look back at Rose and realise that she has that expression on her face again telling me to shut up and do as she says. So, I take a sip and immediately cough afterwards, feeling it burning its way down my throat. This instantly makes Rose laugh.

"Come on. Now that we have something to drink, we can go meet people," says Alice, looking completely in her element as she glances around the room.

"Great," I reply, while internally I groan at the thought.

Edward

Fifteen minutes later, I am one hundred percent regretting my decision. Bella is probably inside right now being chatted up by some guy. The way she looks tonight, I'd say there is a queue of them lining up to meet her. I check my cell again to see if there is anything from Emmett. I consider telling him not to bother turning up when a cab pulls up in front of me, and out steps my brother.

"Edward!" I can see he is excited about tonight as he walks over to join me. He's probably spent the duration of the cab ride over thinking about the number of college girls that he could potentially choose from tonight. I feel sorry for them already. Emmett's enthusiasm pulls me from my thoughts.

"Don't tell me you're having second thoughts. This could be exactly what you need, little brother. We'll find you someone for you to fu..." He stops talking. I can tell he's seen the grimace on my face at the thought of anyone else but Bella.

"Unless... you've already found someone... You have, haven't you?"

"Uh, maybe. I don't know."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. Come on, why are we still standing here for? All the women are inside!" With that, he slaps me on the back and walks towards the front door. I follow him.

He's right. There are women everywhere. Guys as well obviously, but I'm only looking for one person in particular.

We're in the living room. The sofa has been moved so it's up against the far wall, making way for people to dance to the music that has a pounding bass. Seriously, who listens to this crap?

"Edward, let's go find something to drink. A college party is bound to have a keg somewhere, right?" says Emmett whilst looking around the room. He points towards an open door, "This way!"

We make our way into the kitchen. On every surface sits some kind of liquor. I follow Emmett through the crowd of people to get to his poison of choice. I'm not a big drinker, so I tend to just stick to whatever Em chooses. Apparently, tonight it's tequila.

"We'll do a couple of shots and then find some beer," explains Emmett. I just nod to agree whilst he pours the shots into some glasses he's found. Although maybe I should decline, I think to myself, as I continue searching for Bella, turning my head to scan the room. No sign here, although there is a girl walking towards me. Maybe she's just trying to get to the tequila.

"Here, bro," says Emmett as he hands me a shot. He picks up his own and throws it down his throat. I'm not great at taking shots, but I attempt it anyway. As I put my empty shot glass back on the side the girl stops next to me.

"Hi, I'm Jessica. What's your name?" She's pretty enough, but she's no Bella. She's clearly intoxicated. She can't even stand without swaying.

I clear my throat, "Edward." I try to mask my discomfort with a smile.

"Wow, that's like, really old sounding." She certainly knows how to compliment a person. This is clearly a waste of time. I need to get away from her, and preferably this room.

I turn to my brother who seems to have become distracted himself by some leggy blonde. She looks like the girl who shared a cab with Bella earlier. He isn't going to be any help to me any time soon. But if this is the same blonde who was with Bella, then maybe she's nearby.

I step past Jessica with a polite, "excuse me", and head towards the nearest door. As I walk away, I hear Jessica calling to me. Like that will stop me.

The door I walk through leads to a large garden area. There are much fewer people out here thankfully, making the start of my search a little easier.

Bella

Great. One hour into this party and I've been ditched already; so much for the promise of sticking with me tonight. Maybe I should just head back to the apartment. I couldn't even drink that punch Rose gave me; I'm clearly not party material.

I leave the bathroom that I've been hiding in for the past ten minutes, and walk down the stairs, carefully navigating my way around the other people. I'm not sure why they believe that a staircase is the best place for a conversation. Luckily, the bottom of the stairs leads to the main entrance of the house that we entered earlier.

I leave the house and take my cell out of my purse to call for a cab. As I look around whilst waiting for the call to connect, I see a head of familiar bronze hair sitting on the pavement in front of the house. Could that be the guy from the library?

I hang up my cell and walk towards him. As I get closer, I hear his voice, as smooth as velvet.

"Em, just letting you know that I'm heading out. Just waiting for a cab to pick me up. Call me tomorrow."

Who's Em?

"Huh?" says the man sat in front of me, which makes me realise that I may have asked that question out loud.

He turns his head to face me, and I swear his eyes widen as his mouth alters into an expression of surprise. He immediately stands up.

He's perfect.

**AN: I love reviews- please make my day! Hope you liked this chapter- if not, you can let me know via a review! I'm on twitter: lulabelle98.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I really hope you guys like this chapter- yes, Edward and Bella meet! Let me know if you like or dislike it with a review :) They make me write chapters faster! A huge thanks to Jasperbells for betaing this one! Oh, and Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, not me, but you already knew that. Enjoy!**

Edward

After searching the garden area, I make my way back towards the house. There was no sign of Bella out there. Plenty of other people though. I think I smelt the sweet stench of weed coming from a group at the end of the garden. No way my Bella would be into any of that.

I enter the door that I walked through earlier, finding myself back in the kitchen. No sign of Emmett or the blonde either. It didn't take him long to find someone to take home with him, assuming that's where he's gone. This sours my mood a little. I have to share a flat with him.

I decide to leave the kitchen as the person I'm looking for still hasn't appeared. Wondering where to go next, I move into the next part of the house, back to the dance area in the living room I came through at the start of the night. Immediately, I'm spotted by that girl Jessica who cornered me earlier in the kitchen.

"Edward! There you are. Come and dance with me," she orders. Why me?

"Sorry, I'm actually looking for someone." I'm not given a lot of choice as she takes a hold of right arm and pulls me towards the mass of people dancing to the bass. She pulls me to a stop and positions herself in front of me, smiling as she does so. I'm not into this kind of music, let alone this kind of dancing; if you could call it that. She's too close. This is so uncomfortable. To make things easier on myself, I imagine what it would be like to dance with Bella instead. I imagine the swaying of her hips in time to the music while I hold onto her. I imagine that she is the one smiling at me instead. I imagine her standing on her tip toes to lean in for a kiss. I imagine the softness of her lips and how amazing it would feel to kiss her.

I sigh as I realise that it is still that girl Jessica dancing in front of me. She has her arms around my neck, gripped in a death lock. Where should I put my hands? I don't want to touch her and lead her on.

"Come on, Eddie. Show me how you move," she says to me. I think she's trying to be seductive. Safe to say it's not working.

"Uh, Jessica-" I start as I try to back away from her.

"Sssh, you talk too much," she whispers to me as she raises a finger to my lips. She clearly drank too much. I don't say this out loud, however.

How do I get out of this? She's too drunk to notice that I'm not actually moving to the music. Maybe she won't notice if I try and loosen her grip around my neck. I raise my arms and place my hands on hers. I pull on them slightly. She takes this to mean that I want to hold hands. She takes my hands in hers, and brings them down to her side. Perfect, I think sarcastically.

The beat of the music quickens as the song changes. I need to think quickly. I take my chance and twirl Jessica, pretending to dance along with her. She ends up spinning into the couple next to us as the alcohol has affected her sense of balance. I apologise to the pair for the "accident" and leave as quickly as I can.

I head for the nearest door and find myself standing in front of the house. Back to where this nightmare of a night started. I breathe a sigh of relief. This night really has turned out to be a disaster. I walk to the pavement at the end of the garden and sit on the kerb. Placing my head in my hands, I query what to do next. Going back inside is the last thing I want to do at the moment, but what if Bella is still in there? I'm sure she is. I bet she's having fun with her friends.

It's been at least thirty minutes since I arrived; the longest half an hour of my life. So much for parties being fun. I know I don't want to go back in, but I can't bring myself to leave just yet. Maybe I could just stay where I am and hope that Bella comes out. So, I turn my body so I can glance at the front door more easily. This will allow me to see if she decides to leave or get some fresh air. And I can be here; waiting for her to see me.

After about twenty minutes of this, I begin to think my actions are verging on pathetic. Somehow, I don't think meeting her was meant to happen tonight. I get out my cell phone from my jeans pocket and dial the number for the nearest cab service. I've decided to call it quits. Once the operator confirms there is one on its way, I dial the number for Emmett. Knowing that he will be too busy to pick up, I leave him a message.

"Em, just letting you know that I'm heading out. Just waiting for a cab to pick me up. Call me tomorrow." I add this just in case he goes back to the blonde's place instead of ours.

I hang up my cell and sigh.

"Who's Em?" I hear a sweet but confused voice ask. Wait a minute. I think I know that voice...

"Huh?" Maybe I'm hearing things. Preparing for the worst, I turn around anyway to put myself out of my misery.

It's her! After all of that, she's found me. She looks even more beautiful face to face. Her dress fits her perfectly, showing off her curves, while her makeup is subtle enough to highlight her features. This makes her eyes really stand out, which in turn makes them even easier to lose myself in.

I must look surprised as she stares at me curiously. I stand up and take a step towards her so I can introduce myself. But, before I can, Bella begins to speak.

"I'm sorry. You must think I'm some sort of freak for eavesdropping on your conversation like that. I swear I'm not," she takes a breath and laughs nervously. I realise I'm grinning like an idiot at her. She's cute when she rambles. Is she blushing?

As I stare at her, I realise it's probably my turn to say something. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"I don't think you're a freak." If anything, I am for following you to a party just for the chance to talk to you, I think to myself.

"Oh, good. That's a relief," she sighs. She looks down at her feet. I wonder if she's embarrassed to be seen talking to me. I need to keep this conversation going.

"Are you not enjoying the party?" Why else would she be out here instead of inside? I hope I can keep her out here, with me.

"Oh, um, I'm not really a party person. I came with my friends... But I lost them a little while ago," she replies. This makes me a little angry with her friends. How could they just leave her? Anything could have happened to her. Maybe it's a good thing she's found me. Bella interrupts my thoughts, "I was just about to leave actually."

No! She can't leave now! I need to think of something, and quickly. Something to keep her here, or something to keep me with her.

"I actually just ordered a cab. We could share it so you get home safely?" I offer. I could get her talking on the way home and get to know her a little more. Maybe she would invite me in once we get back to hers? No, she's not that type of girl. Maybe I could suggest going somewhere else? I know a nice and quiet bar near mine that would still be open at this time.

"Oh, no, you don't have to do that. I can take care of myself," Bella says abruptly. It looks like I may have offended her a little. I need to fix this.

Bella

What am I doing? He's a complete stranger. But, just look at him. He's beautiful; if you could call a man beautiful. Handsome just doesn't seem like the right word to describe him. He's so much more than that. And those eyes- bright green, and they're focused on me. Why is he even talking to me? Maybe he feels sorry for me; the girl who got ditched at a party. That must be why he offered to share a cab with me; out of pity. I'm pulled from my thoughts by the man in front of me.

"I apologise. I didn't mean anything by it. Of course you can take care of yourself. If you were my girlfriend, I wouldn't want you to be left at a party unattended. That was all I meant by it." Did he just refer to me as his girlfriend? I kind of like the sound of that.

I offer him a slight smile as I re-think his offer, "Okay. I'll share a cab with you." He seems genuine enough. Maybe this will give me an opportunity to get to know him more.

"Edward! What are you doing out here? You left me all alone in there," says a girl who looks a little worse for wear, as she stumbles towards us. I turn back to look at the guy I was talking to. I guess his name is Edward then. He looks a little shocked. Figures that a guy like him would already be taken. What was I thinking?

A cab pulls up to the kerb, which is probably the one that this guy requested earlier.

"Did somebody order a cab?" asks the driver through the window of the vehicle. I know it's rude, but I take this as my opportunity to leave Edward with his girlfriend, who has now made her way over to his side. He looks a little repulsed by her.

Before he can say anything, I make my way over to the car and open the door.

"Wait!" exclaims Edward.

I turn to look at him and reply, "I'm sorry for taking up your time. Have a good night with your girlfriend," and enter the cab, closing the door behind me. I tell the driver where I need to go and look out the window back at Edward. The girl has draped herself over his side, trying to get his attention. But he is looking at me through the window. He seems sad.

The driver puts the car into gear, and we leave.

Edward

Shit, shit, shit! What the hell just happened? My girlfriend? What, this girl? Not fucking likely!

As I watch the cab drive away from me, I feel myself becoming livid with this girl who is trying to get my attention.

"Who was she, Edward? I thought you liked me? Come back inside and I'll help you forget about her," she slurs into my ear.

That does it.

Inside my mind, something snaps.

"Who the HELL do you think you are? Do you know what you've just done?" I snarl in Jessica's face as I remove her from my arm.

She gasps. "I'm, I'm, I'm sorry," she stutters. Maybe I've gone too far, but I can't help myself.

"I don't want your apology! Get. Away. From. Me." I storm off in the direction of the cab.

What do I do now? Urgh- I recognise I need to calm down before I can do anything. Should I go to Bella's place? But then she would want to know how I knew where she lives.

I can't believe how this night has turned out.

**AN: Were you expecting that? Please review :) I'm also on twitter: lulabelle98- maybe I'll give some teasers... who knows. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. Every review made me smile. I aim to reply to all of them, so I hope you got one from me. Thanks to AzureEyedI who beta'd this chapter for me! Hope you guys like it.**

Bella

"You left me. I can't believe you ditched me after I asked you not to." I was currently talking in a raised voice to my bedroom door. Alice is sitting on the other side after previously begging to come in. I refused. I felt a little cruel about it, but after the terrible excuse of a party that I was forced to attend last night, I believed I was within my rights to be left alone for a little while. That obviously wasn't going to happen today, though.

I move to sit on my unmade bed in order to wallow in my own self-pity. I tell myself that I still shouldn't be thinking about that guy from last night. It's like my mind is playing the memory of our encounter last night on a continuous loop. No matter how perfect he seemed he was obviously taken.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I know I acted like a bad friend last night. Just let me make it up to you. Please," Alice begs.

"I didn't even want to go," I murmur, mostly to myself, but Alice seems to hear it.

"I know. I honestly thought it would take your mind off of things. I can't apologise enough if it's just made it worse." She's beginning to sound a little desperate. Maybe I should cut her some slack. I've never fallen out with Alice before and I don't really want to now. Plus, I did meet this mystery guy, Edward. I guess she did achieve her goal of making me forget about Jake, even if it was only for a little while.

Alice pounces on my silence, "I've bought some of those muffins you love so much. And I also picked up some hot chocolate from Starbucks. It would be a shame to let it go to waste, don't you think?"

Hmm, I might feel better after indulging in my favourite guilty pleasure. Sighing, I get up from my bed and walk to my bedroom door. As I open it, Alice falls backwards on to my feet. Shrieking, she says, "You could have given me a little warning." I walk past her, leaving her to pick herself up from the floor.

"Just be thankful that I'm even leaving my room today."

Thirty minutes later, I've consumed two and a half blue berry muffins and most of my large hot chocolate. I still don't feel any better. I sigh as I move my legs so I'm sitting on the living room sofa Indian style. Alice is sitting on the dinning chair to my left, which she has moved to be closer to me, and the treats on the coffee table in front of us.

She has spent the best part of my excursion from my room talking about someone she met last night. I guess this is her excuse for leaving me. I know I should be more interested and listen to what she's saying, but instead my thoughts are with Edward. Alice seems to notice this, "Hey, you look like you're a million miles away. Was I boring you?" Crap, looks like I've offended her.

"Sorry. Go on, I want to hear more about this Jasper guy." This seems to bring her smile back.

"Right. So as I was saying, I think I'm in love."

This statement makes me choke on the hot chocolate I was sipping.

"Love? Alice, you've known him for all of twelve hours. And out of those twelve hours, you've only been with him for two of them. I don't mean to sound pessimistic, but how do you know its love?"

"When you know, you know. It will happen to you one day, Bella, and when it does you can bet that I will be more supportive than you're being right now," she says as her voice breaks. Damn, I didn't want to make her cry.

"Don't cry, Alice. I didn't mean to upset you. I can't wait to meet Jasper. He sounds like a great guy."

"Really?"

"Really. I'm sorry for upsetting you. And I look forward to the day that it happens to me," I say with a smile.

"It will happen, Bella. You deserve to meet someone great," Alice says as she grasps my hand and gives it a squeeze. I chuckle slightly as I'm reminded of the one person who has been on my mind since last night. Edward.

This doesn't go unnoticed by Alice, "Is there something you want to tell me, Bella?"

Where do I start?

"It's, uh, complicated, Alice."

"So, start from the beginning and un-complicate it."

She makes it sound so easy. There isn't even that much to tell.

"I sort of met someone last night. But it didn't work out. Huh, that wasn't so complicated after all."

"That's it?" says Alice as she gives me a disbelieving look.

I sigh, "We started talking, but then his girlfriend showed up. Surprisingly, he didn't look too happy about that. Maybe I imagined that part."

"You don't want to go after a guy that's taken, Bella."

"I know that, Alice. And it's too soon after breaking up with Jake. But, I just... I can't stop thinking about him."

"I don't think I've ever seen you like this over a guy before. This is serious. Are you sure that was his girlfriend who showed up, or just an admirer?"

I spent a lot of last night thinking about this. Did I misinterpret what I saw? If I did, then I could have just blown my chance with him. Maybe I reacted to the situation too quickly. Maybe I should have waited when he asked me to.

"He never actually specifically said she was his girlfriend. I guess you could say he was reluctant for me to leave. That could be because I stole his cab though. But she was all over him. And he seems too perfect to be single."

"Bella, honey. You are perfect. And you are single. It is possible."

I blush. I'm not used to being complimented. I smile my thanks to Alice.

"So," Alice begins, "We need a plan!" Oh dear, I can see her becoming excited.

"A plan for what?" I question.

"A plan to find this Edward you're so hung up on, silly!" Alice beams.

Edward

I've been sitting in the coffee shop opposite Bella's apartment all morning. I was hoping she would leave at some time today. Maybe I already missed her leave. Damn, I can't do anything right!

I think I saw Bella's friend earlier, the short, pixie-like one. I had to stop myself from going over to her. She was standing in the queue to pick up an order of muffins and drinks by the looks of it.

I wanted to introduce myself and find some way to see Bella again through her. But, I also wanted to give her hell for leaving Bella alone last night. There is no way I can get on the wrong side of one of her friends. That's not a good way to start a possible relationship.

I breathe out a sigh of frustration as I pick up my now cold coffee. Last night was such a mess. On top of the failure of getting to know Bella, I had to return to the apartment I share with Emmett to hear him and his nameless blonde going at it. Safe to say I didn't sleep much last night.

I wonder how Bella spent her night after she left. Did she think about me? I wish.

This is ridiculous. I need some sort of plan. I need to know Bella, and I need her to know me. What should I do?

As I peer out the window towards Bella's residence, I see the nameless blonde that spent the night with Emmett. That's it! I pick up my cell from the coffee table and dial. He picks up on the third ring.

"Hey, Emmett."

"_Little brother! Where are you? Did you hook up last night?"_

"Uh, no. Not really. Anyway, how was your night?"

"_It was the best, thanks for the invite. I met someone and I think I really like her."_

That was unusual. Emmett was usually a love 'em and leave 'em kind of person. But, this was going to be perfect for my plan.

"That's great, Em. I'm happy for you. Is she the blonde I saw you with in the kitchen at the party?" Please say it was.

"_She has a name, you know. Rosalie." _I think I hear him emit a girly sigh down the phone. She must really be something to get this kind of reaction from him. This was going to be easy.

"Listen, Em. I'm just about to make my way back to the apartment. Are you in? We can continue this discussion then."

"_Yeah, I'm in. I'll see you in a few then." _I hang up.

Time to put my plan into action. I now had a connection to Bella.

Bella

While Alice starts pacing around the living room, thinking of about a plan she says, her phone starts to ring on the coffee table. She runs to it as if the caller is about to hang up.

"Hello?" she says hopefully. After she gets a response, her expression falls slightly, as if she was disappointed about something.

"Sure, I'll come let you in." She hangs up and looks at me. "That was Rose. I'm going to let her in. Back in a sec." I assume she was hoping it was Jasper.

Great, not exactly what I needed today. I hope Alice doesn't tell her about Edward. I don't want to hear her comments about how pathetic she thinks I'm being over a guy I hardly know.

When they walk back through the door, they're chatting away, obviously animated over something. I look at Rose to say hi, to be polite, but she beats me to it.

"Bella, hey! How are you today? I'm so sorry about ditching you last night. I know how uncomfortable you were. Forgive me?" she says as she makes her way over to sit next to me on the sofa.

Is this the same Rose that I've known for these past six months? My facial expression must look as surprised and confused as I feel as she gives me an expectant look.

"Uh, sure, Rose. It's ok."

She breathes a sigh of relief, and says, "Thank you. I'm so happy you're not upset with me. Did you have a good time?"

Do I tell her the truth or just give her the answer she wants to hear? This new Rose has thrown me. What the hell happened to her?

"What do you mean?" asks Rose. Crap, I must have spoken my thoughts again. She looks a little upset.

"Um, I'm sorry. That was rude of me. I just meant that you seem a little different." I hope she doesn't take that the wrong way. I'm so confused. I'm not sure I can handle learning to deal with Rose's new personality.

"I do? Odd," she says, but she's still smiling.

"It was that guy wasn't it? He's why you're so happy!" squeals Alice. Looks like we all met someone last night then. Not bad for a terrible party.

"You mean Emmett? Sorry I didn't get the chance to introduce you guys last night. But we sort of wanted to get out of there," she giggles. I've never heard her giggle before.

"I want details!" exclaims Alice. As much as I'm happy for Rosalie, this is not something I want to hear when all I feel is pity for me.

I stand up from the sofa and excuse myself. Alice and Rosalie don't seem to notice that I've left the room as they begin to share their gossip about Jasper and Emmett. I wish I could join in with them, but like Alice says, I need a plan.

**AN: Love it? Hate it? Let me know with a REVIEW! Chapter 7 is already with my betas. I think the more reviews I get the quicker you guys will get the chapter. It's in Emmett POV- wonder what he could have to say... Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Two updates in one week? Thanks to being ill, I've had more time to write. This is only a short chapter but I felt it needed to be done. Thanks to Jasperbells who beta'd this one!**

Emmett

This past year has been crazy, and I don't mean that in a good way.

I was fired from my job as a telemarketer, all because I didn't have the heart to sell the latest crappy invention to the unsuspecting pensioner on the other end of the phone. It's not like I cared about that job anyway. I can't say it was something I wanted to be doing with my life. It was more of a means to an end at the time. I'm happy now as a personal trainer. My clients pay me pretty well. Plus, it's a good way to meet new people. It doesn't really feel like work to me which is an added bonus. It also gives me the opportunity to go out when I want to, seeing as how I can pretty much choose my own hours. I didn't go to college like Edward, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the student lifestyle of nights out and parties. I made some good friends at my old job and they would have to agree with me. We've had some pretty wild nights out. And of course my appearance helps me when it comes to meeting women. I'm not vain or anything, but I've been told by many people that I'm a good looking guy. Hey, I can't help the way I look.

Anyway, where was I? Oh, yeah, I remember. When I said things had been crazy, I was referring to Edward. I can't help but worry about him. He's my little brother.

These past six weeks I've noticed a change in him. It's almost like the old Edward is back. He's happy and almost excited about something a lot of the time. Sure, he gets a little nervous or whatever when I ask him what he's been up to, but that's just him I guess.

I took Edward for granted before the accident almost a year ago. I won't do that again. That's why I asked him to live with me. I thought he could do with a little independence from mom and dad after what he went through. I imagine it was driving him a little crazy constantly being asked if he was okay. Sure, there was a long period of time when he wasn't, but that was inevitable. Life is bound to suck after the death of your girlfriend. Especially when you believe you're the reason why she's dead.

Edward was driving and Tanya, his girlfriend, was sitting in the passenger seat. It wasn't his fault, but when Edward gets an idea in his head, it's hard to get rid of it. Obviously he was devastated, but I think he felt even worse because he had planned on breaking up with Tanya on the same day.

He didn't even crash the car. The passenger side was hit by a drunk driver at a junction. Edward broke his arm in the impact, apart from that; there wasn't a scratch on him. Tanya on the other hand, died instantly.

For the next six months, it goes without saying, Edward was a mess. He couldn't work, he wouldn't eat, and he didn't sleep. He was diagnosed as suffering from depression. The pills he had for it kind of spaced him out for a while whenever he took them. He's off them now. He improved when he moved in with me. I'd like to think having his big brother around had something to do with that. He still couldn't work, but he would spend his time writing compositions for his piano. I guess that was his therapy in a way. Plus, I helped him with a new fitness regime. It seemed to take his mind off of stuff and give him something else to concentrate on.

But during these past six weeks, I've managed to persuade him to come out with me a few times. I didn't ask my friends to come along as I didn't want to overwhelm him. I thought I needed to ease him into it a bit. I don't think he enjoyed it much, but at least he was out of the apartment. It was a little weird to start with, especially when he just vanished from the bar we went to the first time. Edward was waiting for me at a table. He already had his beer, so after greeting him, I made my way to the bar to get my own. He seemed a little distracted by something at the time. It was almost as if he was trying to see through me to something on the other side of the room. I just assumed he was nervous or something. When I returned from getting myself a beer, he'd gone. I tried him on his cell a few times, but he wouldn't pick up. Twenty minutes later, he called back saying he had gone back to the apartment. He was acting strange, but I figured he had panicked and gone home.

I was pretty surprised when I got the call from him last night asking if I wanted to join him at a college party. The boy must be stupid if he thinks I was going to say no!

Damn, I'm so glad I went. I met this chick, Rosalie. She has to be the coolest person I've ever met; even if she is a little younger than me. She has the figure of a swim suit model- perfect. I have to say, I'm flattered that she chose me out of all those guys last night. She could have had anyone she wanted. Hell, I bet she could have even turned a few of the girls. Now that's something I would pay to see!

Anyway, after sharing a drink, we came back to my apartment. Yeah, I realise that I ditched my little brother, but he appeared to be on a mission or something. I think he was trying to find this girl he was interested in. I'd better ask him later if he did. I think it would help him move on finally after the accident. It's about damn time. A little action would do him the world of good.

Hang on, I was thinking about Rose, not Edward. I have one word to describe her- hot! I'm not ashamed to say that she stayed the night. I think I might really like her. She's not like any of those other girls I've spent the night with. There's something more to her. It's not like I believe in all that soul mate crap, but who knows. Maybe I'm starting to. Yeah, I realise I'm starting to sound like a girl. But I think she's changed my opinion on a few things. Just before she left this morning, we made plans to meet up again later. I'm glad she likes me as much as I like her. At least I think she does.

Crap, Edward's back. Time to stop day dreaming.

**AN: Were you expecting Emmett to tell you that? I love Emmett- he doesn't get enough recognition in the movies in my opinion. Anyway, I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter! Thanks for reading :) Until next time...**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: A huge thank you to those who have reviewed this story so far. I love to read them. Hello to all my new readers- I hope you are enjoying the story. Thank you to those who have been reading this from the start! I hope you aren't bored yet!**

**This chapter was beta'd by Jasperbells- thank you! I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Edward

I enter the apartment and find Emmett lounging on the couch, flicking through the hundreds of TV channels that we have. I guess there's nothing on. At the sound of the door closing, he turns his head towards me.

"There you are. Are you alright? Where have you been?" he asks as I make my way over to the couch. Odd- he sounds a little worried. As I sit, he turns off the television and directs his attention towards me.

"Yeah, I'm good Emmett. I just went out for coffee and some fresh air," I reply, which is true- technically.

"You sounded a little excited on the phone. Is there something you wanted to share with me? Did you catch up with whoever it was that you were looking for?"

Who does he think I was looking for? Unless- no. He can't know about Bella. How could he? Did he go into my bedroom?

"Hey, Edward! Snap out of it. You kind of spaced out for a minute there. Did you find the girl you were looking for at the party? I thought you said you had already found someone before we had even entered the house last night?"

"Sorry." Now I remember our conversation that we had after Emmett had arrived at the party. Maybe he hasn't been in my room after all. "You could say that things didn't exactly go to plan."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asks Emmett. "You know what- it doesn't matter. I'm just glad that you're finally getting your life back together."

"And what do you mean by that exactly?" I was beginning to get annoyed. What is he implying?

"Just that... Look, I know things haven't been easy on you this past year. I worry about you sometimes. I have to say though, whatever you've been doing these past six or so weeks, keep it up. It's obviously helping."

Six weeks? Thinking back, I guess that is around the time that I first saw Bella at the bar. How could I not be changed by finding Bella? She's been something of an accidental angel to me. Without knowing it, she has saved me. The image of Bella as an angel brings a smile to my face.

"See, look. You're smiling again. You don't do that enough," points out Emmett. This wipes the smile from my face. He doesn't know why I'm smiling. It's not like I can tell Emmett about Bella. What would he think? Would he want her for himself? No, I can't let that happen. She's mine! I need to distract him.

"So, tell me more about Rosalie." This seems to work.

"She is amazing. She totally gets me. I'm meeting up with her in a few hours actually." Emmett looks excited as he says this.

"Oh, yeah? Is she coming over here?" I need to get to know her for this plan to work. If I can get to know Rosalie, she may introduce me to her friends. I could always hint at it. And those friends should include Bella.

"Maybe later. I'm taking her out for a late lunch. She said she wanted to go over to her friend's place first; otherwise she would still be here now. Hey, maybe Rose will have a nice single friend for you to get to know seeing as how things didn't work out last night."

How right you are, Emmett.

"Who knows," I say to him, "I'd like to meet Rose sometime, if that's alright with you?"

"Sure, just let me get to know her a little bit first."

"Of course." The conversation comes to a stop.

I can feel the tiredness I've been fighting off creeping back on me. Maybe I should go lie down for a bit to catch up on the sleep I've missed. I tell Emmett this.

"Did you not sleep last night or something? Whatever- I may not be here when you wake up."

"Sure. Have fun," I reply, and head into my bedroom that is down the end of the hallway that leads off from the living room. As I enter my room, I take a quick look around to see if anything is out of place, and close the door. Emmett obviously doesn't know about Bella, but he could find out if he looked in my room.

I walk over to my desk which has my desktop computer on it, as well as my journal and a lamp. As I sit down, I empty my pockets and place my wallet and cell phone on the desk. I turn my desktop on and wait for it to load. As I wait, I pick up my journal and flick through it. It contains some of the more memorable times that I saw Bella. Actually, I've written about all the times I've seen her. This reminds me that I should spend some time adding last night's encounter at the party to it.

I look at my desktop screen now that is has finished starting up. This is a reason why I can't have Emmett coming in here. I couldn't remember if I had turned it off yesterday or not. The background picture is of her. Bella. I realise that I shouldn't have a picture of her. At the time, I figured that what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

But this picture captures her perfectly.

It was taken on a rare sunny day here in Seattle. I had been hanging around Bella's street the day after I had left her the flowers. I realised that she may not have known they were for her as the rushed message I left may have been a little cryptic. The note with the flowers had said 'Girl from the bar last night'. I obviously don't think well under pressure as I had to hurry to get out of Bella's student apartment block at the time to avoid being caught.

There I was, waiting around for something to happen, when Bella left her apartment building. She had a messenger bag over her shoulder. I assumed she was heading to the university campus. I decided then and there that if I were to head in the direction that she was, then I would get to know her lecture schedule a little bit. Maybe I could casually bump into her. Maybe I could pretend to be a student. I wanted to do something that would enable me to start a conversation with her. So, I began to walk after her. I didn't have a plan of what would happen when we got to her destination. I just needed to be close to her. I wanted to protect her from anything that could happen; especially after what I saw at the bar. I needed to know she was okay.

It turned out that her destination was the closest park a couple of blocks over. It made sense as it was a nice day to be outside. After walking for a couple of minutes, Bella chose a place to sit down on the grass. It was a shaded area, which was provided by a large tree. Bella had sat so she was able to lean up against the tree. She removed her messenger bag from her shoulder and placed it down next to her. From it, she pulled out a book. I wish I could have seen what it was. I stopped and sat on a bench opposite her, but a litte further down the path. This provided me with a good view.

She was surrounded by flowers of varying colours. She was beautiful. I pulled out my cell phone and debated whether or not to capture the moment. My argument for doing this was pretty convincing, namely that I could see her whenever I wanted to. I admit I was perhaps a little desperate. I seized the moment to take her picture when she began to read her book. She had her hair tucked behind her right ear, so I could see the profile of her face. And now the moment had been saved on my cell phone. I transferred it to my desktop computer later on that day.

I move from the chair that I was sitting on in front of my desk to lie down on my bed. I position myself so that I can see Bella clearly on my computer screen. It doesn't take me long to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

Bella

I have been lounging on my bed for a while now. I prop myself up with my pillows and pick my note book and pen up. For the plan so far, I don't have much written down. More like I have nothing written down. Not even a single idea. Maybe a plan like this takes the expertise of more than just me. I look up from the scribbles on my note book as I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in," I say loudly. Alice pokes her head around the door. Perfect timing as usual, Alice, I think to myself. I swear she's a little psychic at times.

"Hey, Rose just left. She wanted me to tell you 'goodbye'," she walks into my room, "I wasn't sure if you were resting or not."

"I'm not," I smile at Alice. She walks over to me and sits down on my bed opposite me.

"What'cha up to?"

"I thought about what you said about putting together a plan of action to find out more about Edward. I thought I could get a head start." Alice takes my note book out of my hand and flicks through the previous couple of pages.

"I'm guessing you haven't come up with anything yet then. All I see are scribbles and it looks like you have an eye fetish," she giggles.

"I do not," I say as I snatch back my note book. I look at the pages that Alice had flicked through. Huh- without realising it, I had almost filled up a page with doodles of pairs of eyes. "I guess I wasn't paying attention when I drew those," I say mainly to myself.

"Apparently not."

"So, got any bright ideas?" I ask Alice.

"As a matter of fact, I do. We could find out if he is a student. I mean, Edward is a pretty unusual and old-fashioned name, isn't it? Plus, he was at a college party. Why else would he be there if he wasn't one himself?

"That makes sense," I say as I quickly write down what Alice has suggested. "But how do we find out if he's a student or not?"

"I know someone who might be able to help with that. She works in the main office on campus and helps deal with the enrolment of students. If we ask nicely, she may be able to do me a favour and help us out."

"Ok, we can do that before lectures on Monday then. But what do we do if he isn't a student, though?"

"We can deal with that when, and if, that happens. For now, let's just remain positive."

"Ok." I close my note book and put it on my bed side table along with my pen. "Rose didn't stay for long. Did you notice how different she is today?" That was certainly a huge personality change if I ever saw one.

"She has a lunch date soon with that Em guy that she met last night. She was pretty excited to go back to hers and get ready for it. She might be over later to let us know how it went."

Em? Haven't I heard that name before?

"Wait a minute... Did you just say Em? I thought his name was Emmett? Or is Em short for Emmett?" I asked quickly as my thoughts race a mile a minute.

"Uh, yeah, I guess Em is short for Emmett. Why?" asks Alice, with a puzzled look on her face.

"Last night, after I left the party to get a taxi outside... Edward was on his cell leaving a message for some guy called 'Em'."

"No way!" squealed Alice as she began to try jumping up and down in her sitting position on my bed. "Do you think Emmett and Edward could know each other?"

"I don't know. It could be a long shot, but maybe. Should we talk to Rose and ask if she knows anything?" I asked eagerly.

"We could, but it's her first proper date with him. It might be a little weird if she starts asking Emmett questions about another guy, don't you think?"

She had a point. I could feel my earlier excitement dissipating.

"You're right, of course. I think I got a little excited about the prospect."

"Hey, I'm excited too," Alice reassured me, "We just have to wait a bit longer. We could always talk to Rose about it if she comes over later. That way she could maybe bring it up the next time she sees Emmett."

"You're right," I smile at Alice.

This day just got a litte bit better.

**AN: So things are moving along a little now. What did you guys think of the chapter? I will try and start chapter 9 in the next couple of days. Hopefully you won't have to wait so long for the next update. By the way, I will reply to all my reviewers, and if I have started the next chapter, then I may be able to add a teaser to my reply. See you guys next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: This chapter is un-beta'd so I apologise for any mistakes. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Enjoy!**

Bella

Several hours later, I have managed to clean and tidy my room, alphabetize my DVDs (they usually are, but Alice likes to mess up my system when she returns the ones she has borrowed), and make a start on cleaning the kitchen. I really need to start making notes on a novel in preparation for this week's lecture, but I can't seem to concentrate on something that requires too much effort. The possibility that Rose could be dating a friend of Edward's is too good to be true. I realise I could be setting myself up for a disappointment, but I can't find it in myself to care.

"Bella, do you want a drink whilst I'm here?" asks Alice. It seems I have inadvertently trapped her in the corner of the kitchen with the kettle as I lost myself in mopping the floor.

"Sorry, I didn't realise you were still over there. You don't have to wait for the floor to dry. I can go over it again."

"That's ok. I'd prefer not to get wet feet. Are you ok? You've been a little..." Alice doesn't finish her sentence. She doesn't need to.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I think I just needed to distract myself for a little while. Have you heard from Rose at all?" I ask, with a hint of hope.

"For the third time, Bella, I haven't heard from her. I'm sure she's having a great time on her date. She will be in touch when she can," Alice replies in a reassuring tone.

"You're right. I'll stop asking now." This seems to make Alice smile.

As I finish moping, I pick up the bucket and empty it of the dirty water down the sink. After rinsing it out, I put it back on to the floor and proceed to clean the kitchen sink. I can see Alice staring at me from the corner of my eye.

"Everything ok over there?" I ask. My question brings Alice out of her little day dream.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"It looked like you were staring at me. I didn't know you were so interested in cleaning. You can try it yourself next time if you like?" Alice bursts out laughing.

"Oh, Bella, you know I don't clean. Besides, you do it so well. There's no need for me to get in your way," she says as she dances away from the kitchen. Apparently the floor is dry enough to walk on now.

I run warm water through the cloth I used to clean the sink with and hang it over the tap to dry off. Now that the kitchen is clean, I'm not sure what to do with myself.

As I walk through to the living room, I hear Alice telling someone goodbye. She removes her cell phone from her ear as she disconnects the call and puts it on the coffee table. I walk over to sit next to her on the couch.

"We are going out. Go and get dressed into something bar appropriate. Rose needs us." She doesn't have to ask me twice. I get up from the couch and make my way to my room.

As I walk away from Alice I say, "I'll be quick. I hope she's ok."

After rushing to get ready, myself and Alice make our way down to the bar a couple of blocks over. I admit my intentions of seeing Rose quickly are a little selfish. I want to be that step closer to Edward.

I never really thought I'd be willing to come back to this place. It just reminds me of breaking up with Jacob. I should try and give him a call again later on today. I hope that today is the day that he answers the phone so we can both move on completely.

Alice bursts through the entrance to the bar first and I follow her in. We immediately see Rose in the furthest corner away from the door. It's almost like she's trying to disappear. What the hell happened to her? How many changes can one person go through in a day without actually having some sort of personality disorder?

Alice rushes over to the table and takes a seat next to Rose. I walk over and sit opposite my friends. I see that Rose has already ordered a pitcher of beer and pre-emptively requested a glass for Alice and me. It looks like we're drinking this afternoon then.

Rose hasn't acknowledged our arrival. She remains staring at her drink. Alice breaks the silence first.

"Rose, are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

Rose sighs, picks up the pitcher, and pours me and Alice a drink. She then tops up her own. After doing so, she takes several gulps of it before putting her glass back down on to the table.

"I have never been so embarrassed..." she states slowly as she stares into space.

"Okay... you aren't making a lot of sense, Rose. Can you start from the beginning?" asks Alice.

Rose straightens up in her seat. She looks from me to Alice and back again before looking back down at her drink.

"We met up outside that new restaurant that's just opened up. You know- the sushi one that I've been dying to try?" she begins.

She doesn't wait for either of us to answer before she continues.

"Anyway, he was ten minutes late to start with. But that was okay at the time. I was just happy to see him. A little too happy, I guess. When he walked over to me, I wasn't sure whether to hug him, or to kiss him on the cheek, or to just shake his hand. I sort of ended up doing all three... He moved in for a hug, but I had already moved in for a handshake followed by a peck on the cheek. Because he was already so close to me, instead of reaching his hand to shake it, my hand sort of ended up groping him through his jeans. And my peck on the cheek ended up being a kiss on the lips. So there we were, stood on a busy street, with me feeling him up."

Poor Rose. She must have been nervous. I have a feeling there's more to come though. I look over to Alice who has managed to stifle a giggle. Rosalie claims our attention back.

"Emmett was great. He just laughed it off. I guess it broke the tension. I mean, I know we slept together last night, but we had both had a few to drink and we were strangers. I've never been good with dating."

This surprises me. Something that Rose isn't good at, finally. How can someone as stunning as Rose have such bad luck with guys? It doesn't make sense.

"Anyway, we walked into the restaurant and up to the server to be seated. But it turned out that Emmett hadn't even made reservations. It would have been at least an hour long wait, so we decided to go somewhere else. He could tell I was a little disappointed and then I could see that he felt guilty for letting me down... not a great way to start a first date.

"We walked around for a while longer just trying to find somewhere to stop and have lunch. I guess it was a good way to get to know him a little. But he was just talking about himself the whole time. He didn't ask me a single thing about me. I pretty much ended up listening to him talk while he went on and on.

"By this point, I was getting fed up. I was disappointed because I liked him so much. Last night it was like we connected or something. I didn't see much of last night's Em in the guy I saw today."

Rose goes quiet, obviously contemplating something. I look over at Alice who has started to rub Rose's back in a gesture of comfort. I guess we both don't know what to say. I take a sip of my beer.

"What happened next, Rose?" I ask.

Rose continues her story, "We ended up just having lunch at a McDonalds. I guess he could see that I just wanted to get it over and done with. We had been walking around for a while by that point. I got Emmett to order for me while I used the bathroom. He said he would get a table nearby so I would see him when I walked out. So, I used the toilet, washed my hands, and went out to find him.

"I saw the table he picked as I walked through the door and headed over. I didn't realise until Emmett pointed it out to me that I had a piece of toilet tissue stuck to the bottom of my shoe. That was embarrassing enough. So, I turned and bent down slightly to peel it off. It was then that I heard some of the people around me snickering. I stood up and looked over to Emmett who himself was trying to hold in a laugh. I looked down at myself feeling paranoid that I was the one he was laughing at. As I was looking at myself, I noticed that the back of my skirt was tucked into my underwear... All I can say is thank god I wasn't wearing a thong."

Oh, wow. That is embarrassing. I'm trying so hard not to laugh. I think my eyes are watering. I don't want to upset Rose more. So I hide behind my drink and take a mouthful of it. Then I hear Alice burst out laughing.

"Are you kidding me? Did that really happen?" she asks between laughing. I turn to Rose to wait for her answer. She looks like she doesn't know whether to laugh along with Alice, or cry. I decide it's time to interrupt again.

"What happened after that, Rose?" I ask.

She turns to me and says, "I left. What else could I do? I just left him there, got in a cab, and came here. He's tried calling, but what the hell do I say?"

I hope she isn't actually asking for my advice. I'm not very good with things like this.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I shouldn't laugh," says Alice apologetically.

"It's alright. I'm sure this is going to be one of those stories that will be told for years. Maybe one day I'll look back at it and laugh," says Rose.

"Is this why you're drinking at four in the afternoon?" I ask.

"You're drinking too." She's got me there.

"Why beer? Can't we order a bottle of wine or something?" asks Alice.

"It reminded me of Emmett... and what's wrong with beer?" snipes Rose.

"I just don't want a beer gut, that's all."

"No one said you had to drink it!" The old Rose is back!

"Ok, let's just calm down. Alice, why don't you go order some wine? Let Rose drink what she wants," I figure I should interrupt and diffuse the situation a little.

"Fine," says Alice as she leaves the table and approaches the bar, leaving me alone with Rosalie who has gone back to staring at her drink.

"Rose, what happened sucks. But I bet you anything that Emmett just wants to know you're ok," I say as I notice her phone light up and vibrate on the table by the pitcher.

"I don't know what to say to him," she says quietly, as if to herself. Her cell is still ringing.

"I could say something? Just to let him know you're ok, of course," I offer. She shrugs her shoulders which I take to mean "ok".

I reach over to pick up Rose's cell. She doesn't stop me. I raise it to my ear as I answer it.

"Rose! Finally! I'm sorry I laughed. I'm sorry for everything. Can I come over-" So this is Emmett.

"Excuse me," I say to interrupt.

"Who's this? You don't sound like Rose... Did I dial the wrong number? God, I'm such an idiot-"

"Wait- this is the right number. My name is Bella. I'm with Rose right now. She's ok. Maybe a little embarrassed though."

"Bella? Oh, hey. Rose mentioned you yesterday I think. You're sure she's ok? Can I talk to her? Hang on a minute, Bella."

"Sure." The noises from the other end of the call become muffled. It sounds like Emmett is talking to someone... He might be telling them to shut up.

"Hey, I'm back. Sorry about that. I think my brother was trying to offer me some advice or something," Emmett says.

"That's ok. Why don't you come and meet us?" I'm interrupted by an animated Rose. She practically lunges her arm across the table trying to take her cell from me. I guess she thinks that's a bad idea. Too late now. Alice arrives back at the table in time to calm her down.

"Where are you?" asks Emmett.

"We're at a bar called 'Newton's'. Do you know it?" I say as I move further back in my seat, away from Rose.

"Oh, yeah, I know it. I've been there a couple of times. I'll leave now. Don't go anywhere."

"We won't. See you soon."

"Yeah, and thank you, Bella." With that, he hangs up. I give Rose her phone back. She's giving me some serious evil eye.

"I don't want to see him! Why did you do that for?" Oh, she's angry.

"I'm sorry- I, I thought it was for the best," I stutter as I become worried that I've done the wrong thing.

"Lay off Bella, Rose. She did do the right thing. You need to see him otherwise you're just going to feel worse. Get this over and done with now so you two can make up," adds Alice, yet again saving me from Rose.

Rose takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry." I think that's the first proper apology I've ever gotten from her.

"That's ok."

"Drink some more," says Alice as she pushes Rose's glass towards her, "you might feel better." Rose doesn't need to be told twice.

We spend the next ten minutes calming Rose down so she's ready to see Emmett. I've never seen her act this way. I guess everybody gets nervous sometimes.

I hear my cell in my bag, alerting me that I have a text message. I search through my bag for it. When I read the display, my breath catches in my throat. It's Jake.

_It's time we talked. Where are you?_

About time, I think to myself. I text back letting him know where I am. Ironic that it has to be at this bar.

_I'll be there in 5._

"Guys, Jake is on his way," I say. I pick up my glass and drain it of its contents. I figure that I might need a little Dutch courage. "I'm going to wait out front for him."

"Good luck, Bella!" sings Alice. Rose offers me a smile which I return.

I pick up my things and make my way over to the entrance. I just hope that we can sort things out. I want my best friend back.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed reading the longest chapter yet. I kinda didn't want to stop writing. I will be starting chapter 10 soon. Please review to let me know if this chapter was ok! Thank you :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hello again! This chapter is early this week because the reviewers really inspired me to write, so a huge thank you to every single one. Also, hello to all the new readers. This chapter is beta'd by Jasperbells- thank you!**

**Warning... this chapter may be a little intense. **

**Oh, and Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer!  
**

Edward

I'm woken up by the sound of a door slamming. I guess Emmett is back then. How long was I asleep for?

I move into a sitting position and stretch. I take a look at my alarm clock which tells me that it's four p.m.

"Edward? Are you in?" I hear Emmett shout. I wonder what could have happened to him on his date. Deciding that I had better not make him wait, I get up and leave my bedroom, shutting the door behind me. I make my way into the living room and see Emmett pacing back and forth. This can't be good.

"Hey, what happened to you?" I ask to get his attention. He immediately stops pacing and turns to face me.

"I messed up. Damn it!" He sounds angry. I guess it's up to me to calm him down. As Emmett continues to pace back and forth across the floor of the living room, I walk over to the adjoining kitchen through the open door to my left.

"Do you want a beer?" I ask loudly as I reach the fridge. I don't hear a response, but I've not known Emmett to turn down a drink before. I take two bottles from the fridge, twist off their caps, and walk back through to the living room. I see that Emmett has stopped pacing and has made his way over to sit on the couch. He has his head in his hands. I walk over to him holding out the beer. "Here," I say. He looks up, gives me a slight smile, and takes the drink.

"Thanks," says Emmett, who then takes several large gulps of it. I take a seat next to him.

"Sure. What happened?" I'm assuming he wants to talk about something after shouting my name out earlier.

"Me, I happened. I'm such an idiot. She's never going to talk to me again. I've tried calling but she won't pick up."

"What did you do?" I ask.

Emmett sighs before replying, "There's a list of things..." He takes another mouthful of beer from the bottle before putting it down on the coffee table in front of us.

"What's first on your list?" I figure we might as well start from the beginning. As much as I want Emmett and Rosalie to work out for my own selfish reasons, I also want my brother to be okay.

"Well, I was late getting there to meet her, and I didn't realise I had to make reservations for the restaurant. She looked so disappointed when I couldn't get us seated."

"Okay, that doesn't seem so bad. Did something else happen?" I put my beer down next to Emmett's. If he isn't drinking, then neither am I.

"I was so nervous around her. I spent the whole time sprouting crap about myself. She wasn't talking much, and I didn't know what else to do. I guess I didn't give her a lot of opportunity to say anything. I should have at least asked her something. Oh, and how lame is this- we ended up having lunch at McDonalds. Everywhere else was busy. It was ridiculous trying to find somewhere to eat."

Note to self, on my first date with Bella, make reservations to avoid a situation like this.

"I haven't told you the worst part yet," Em continues. "Rose- never mind. She probably wouldn't want people to know. I should try calling her again."

"How many times have you tried?" I ask as he takes his cell from his jeans pocket.

"This will be the fourth," he replies as he dials her number. After sitting in silence, the call connects. "Rose! Finally! I'm sorry I laughed. I'm sorry for everything. Can I come over-"

Why would he have to apologise for laughing?

"Bella? Oh, hey. Rose mentioned you yesterday I think. You're sure she's ok? Can I talk to her?"

Bella? Bella's there? This could be my chance.

"Emmett," I say as I try to get his attention. He turns to me and pulls a face. He doesn't want to be interrupted.

"Hang on a minute, Bella," says Emmett into the phone. "This better be good, Edward."

My mind has gone blank. "Uh..." I start. I have such a way with words.

"That's all you wanted to say? Shut up and let me talk."

Emmett continues talking with Bella. Maybe I could steal the phone from his ear to talk to her.

I'm pulled from my thoughts by Em, "Oh, yeah, I know it. I've been there a couple of times. I'll leave now. Don't go anywhere."

He's going somewhere? He hangs up his phone, shoves it into his pocket and heads towards the front door.

"Hey," I say. "Where are you off to?"

"Newton's. Rose is there. I need to see her."

"Why don't you let me drive? You've already had something to drink. I don't mind."

"Uh, sure, whatever. Let's go." I smile at him and move to leave the apartment with Emmett.

I get to see Bella today!

Bella

Where the hell is he? I thought he wanted to talk? Why is he keeping me waiting? He said five minutes... Maybe I shouldn't have drunk my beer so quickly.

I've been stood in front of Newton's for a while now, aimlessly pacing back and forth, trying to think about what I might say to Jake when I see him. I just want to know he's ok. And I want to know why he's acted like a child by ignoring me for so long.

As I turn to my right, I come face to face with Jacob. He's changed. His long hair is gone, replaced with a cropped short cut. It makes him look older. Somehow, he almost appears taller and more muscular than the last time I saw him. I know that's not possible. Maybe he's just become more intimidating to me.

"Jake... you cut your hair off?" I ask, not quite knowing what to say. "And got a tattoo?" I ask as I notice it peeking out of his t-shirt under his right sleeve.

"Bella." His voice sounds harsh.

"You could have picked up the phone when I called."

"I didn't want to listen to your excuses," he states bluntly. He moves closer to me to close the gap between us. His proximity repulses me slightly. This isn't the Jake I knew a short while ago, the Jacob who was my best friend. I move back a couple of steps to put some distance between us. He smirks at me as he closes the gap once again.

"I wanted to apologise for the way the break up happened. I didn't want it to happen here and I didn't want to lose your friendship, Jake."

"And what do you want now, Bella?" he asks. Not you, I want to say, but I don't know how this new Jake will react.

"Could you back up a little bit?" I ask as I push up against his solid chest.

"Why would I want to do that? I've got you right where I want you," he says, leaning closer. What does he mean? I move my gaze from his face to look around our surroundings. We're no longer stood in front of Newton's. While trying to put some distance between us, Jake seems to have backed me into the alley way next to the bar.

"You're scaring me, Jake. What happened to you?" I ask, hoping he gets the hint. I don't like where this conversation is headed.

"You did, Bella. I hope you're happy now because I'm not. We were so good together. But you had to ruin it, didn't you? Why couldn't you see we are meant to be together? I was going to propose to you, did you know that?" I did know that. Jake would talk about marriage every now and then. I always tried to stall him by saying we were too young.

"Jake, stop, please." He seems to be getting angrier by the second.

"Who was it, Bella? Who were you sleeping with? I go home for a week to look after my sick father and come back to get dumped. How could you do that to me?" His expression looks desperate now.

"Why won't you believe me when I say that I never cheated on you? I could never do that to you, or to anyone for that matter!" I can feel myself becoming angry too, which is never good because I tend to cry when that happens. I don't want to appear vulnerable in front of him. That said, I can see my eyes are starting to water. I take a deep breath to calm down a little.

"I guess it's a matter of trust, Bella. All those times we talked about our future. You made me believe you wanted it too." Unfortunately, Jacob is so much stronger than I am. He presses me up against the nearest wall. Both of his arms are on either side of my head, effectively trapping me here.

"I've never lied to you, Jake. I thought we could put this all behind us. I thought we both said things we didn't mean. I can see now that that isn't true. What do you want from me? I can't make myself fall in love with you. If I could, it would have happened by now." I want to calm Jacob down but my own emotions are getting in the way. How dare he accuse me of being with someone else. And all because I couldn't love him back?

"I've had time to think about us since you broke up with me." I'm guessing that he's choosing to ignore what I've just said to him. "What I can't understand is how you could fuck someone else but not even stomach the thought of giving me a blow job. You were always so frigid. I waited all that time for you to be ready to take the next step. I feel like you owe me something. Maybe I should just take from you what's technically mine."

What the hell is he talking about? What could I possibly owe him? Suddenly, I understand what he means.

Edward

I park the car. Emmett doesn't even wait for me to turn the engine off before he's opened the door and taking off towards the bar. I get out of the car, lock it, and follow behind him, jogging to catch up.

We round the corner. Emmett's walking at a fast pace, obviously desperate to see Rose and sort things out between them. I can't say I blame him. On the car ride over, he explained to me what happened to make Rosalie run away. I can understand why she chose to come to a bar.

"Thanks for coming with me," says Emmett as we reach the front of the premises.

"Don't mention it."

Emmett opens the door and walks into the bar. I can't seem to make my legs move. I know Bella's in there. I guess I'm feeling nervous. What if she doesn't even recognise me?

"Dude, are you coming?" asks Emmett as he turns around to face me.

"I'll be right there," I say. He gives me a weird look and shrugs as if to say "alright".

I take a couple of deep breaths to prepare myself. I must look like an idiot. Thankfully, there doesn't seem to be anyone around.

I move towards the door to Newton's. As I put my hand on the door to push it open, I hear what sounds like a trash can falling to the ground. Odd. I turn my head left and then to the right to investigate the noise. There's nothing here that could have made it.

Then I hear it. A scream... Someone shouting no. What do I do?

My legs seem to want to move in the direction of the noise. It seems the right thing to do. The shout came from the alley way, I assume, so I jog quickly in that direction.

I wish I could have been prepared for what I saw as I turn to walk down the alley way. My Bella. My precious Bella, held up against a wall as some guy tries to unbutton her jeans. I can already see a rip in her t-shirt. When she tries to get out of his hold, he practically slams her into the wall. All the while, tears are streaming down Bella's face.

I see red.

The only emotions I feel right now are anger and pure hatred for the bastard standing before me. I run towards the scene before me. As I reach them, it's obvious that the guy hasn't noticed me. Before he can even attempt to open the fly on Bella's jeans, I move so that my left arm wraps around his neck. I'm choking him and it feels good. I pull him away from Bella and throw him to the floor. Before he can even attempt to stand, I kick him in the stomach.

"Go!" I shout at Bella as I turn to face her quickly. But instead of leaving, her legs give way and she collapses on to the floor. Shit, I don't want her to see any of this.

I look down at the fucker who assaulted my angel and realise that I recognise him. It's the jerk from the night I first saw Bella. The same douche bag that left Bella to walk home alone after upsetting her. This knowledge only fuels my anger.

I kick him again, but this time I aim it to make sure he won't be able to use his dick for a while. This seems to wind him, but it's not enough for me. I bring back my arm and shape my hand into a fist. However, before I can hit the guy at my feet who is currently coughing and wheezing, I feel a pair of hands on my arm making me stop. I turn and see her.

"Please stop." So, I do. I would do anything for her. I lower my arm to my side, immediately regretting my decision as her hands slide off it.

"I'm going to call the police," I say as I take my phone from my pocket.

"No, don't." Don't? She can't be serious.

"Edward?" I hear my name being called by my brother who I then see walking past the entrance to the alley way.

"Down here, Emmett," I call out.

He turns to look down to where I'm currently stood.

"There you are," he says as he walks towards us, "I thought you'd left again. What are you-" He stops mid sentence as he sees the guy at my feet. He turns from the guy to look at Bella by my side. Emmett can see that she's been crying. "What the hell happened here?"

**AN: Eek! What did you think? I hope it wasn't too predictable! I would love to hear from you. I hope you all got my review replies for the last chapter. I replied to every single one.**

**Also, I had a request from a reader to translate this fic into Russian. Do you think I should let them?**

**See you next time!**

**lulabelle98 (Twitter)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hello again. I wanted to get this chapter to you quickly as possible as a thank you to all the reviews I received for the last one. I hope you all got my replies. One reviewer asked for longer chapters. I will try! This is the longest one yet. Enjoy!**

**This was beta'd by Jasperbells- thank you again! Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer.  
**

Bella

Good question- what the hell did happen? What happened to the Jacob I grew up with? Who was that guy who assaulted me today? How should I be feeling about this?

These questions, and more, swirl around in my mind as I stare at Jacob who is still on the ground trying to catch his breath. He's clutching his side. I guess Edward kicked him pretty hard. What would have happened to me if Edward hadn't have shown up? I really shouldn't be thinking like this.

"My dad's a doctor," blurts Edward, which diverts my attention away from Jake. "Can I take you to see him at the hospital?" He looks quite anxious.

I don't know what to say. I don't think I've been hurt. I'm more embarrassed than anything. I shouldn't have been so weak.

"You're Bella right?" asks Emmett. I nod as I can't seem to find my voice just yet. "I'm Emmett. You probably guessed that already though. Let Edward take you to the hospital, just to be safe. I'll deal with this. Don't worry about a thing, okay?"

I clear my throat, "Thank you." I move my gaze from Emmett to the ground as I feel a blush brightening my complexion. As I do so, I notice a tear in my t-shirt. It's like he tried to rip my clothes from me. I hear movement from my side coming from Edward's direction. I can't bring myself to face him though. It turns out that I don't need to as he drapes his jacket over my shoulders. I quickly move to place my arms into it and zip it up, effectively hiding the damage. He's such a gentleman.

As I look up to thank him, a tear falls down my cheek. He notices and brings his hand up as if to wipe it away. Realising that he probably shouldn't, I assume, he drops his hand back to his side. He offers me a polite smile.

"Come on, Bella. Let's get you away from here," he says instead.

"Bella!" I turn to look around as Jacob calls my name. This seems to anger Edward who also turns to look in his direction.

"You don't get to talk to her, ever," he sneers.

Edward puts his arm around my waist, and we walk away from the scene.

"Police, please. There's been an assault." I hear Emmett say as we leave. My wish of not getting Jacob into trouble will go unnoticed then.

"Hey, stupid question, but are you okay?" asks the beautiful man walking next to me. He hasn't moved his arm from my waist. This makes me feel very happy.

"I don't know," I answer honestly. "I'm a little shocked, I guess."

"That's understandable... My car is just around the corner." I guess he doesn't quite know what to day. I don't either.

The rest of the walk to his car goes by in silence. When we do get to his silver Volvo, he unlocks it and opens my door for me. Once I'm seated, he closes it, walks round to the driver's side and gets in.

The drive is as quiet as our walk. I decide that one of us needs to say something.

"Were you at the house party last night?" I ask. I figure this will break the ice so to speak.

"You recognised me then?"

I smile at him which he sees from the corner of his eye. He looks kind of nervous, or maybe that's just me.

I feel myself start to shiver involuntarily. This doesn't go unnoticed by Edward who turns on the heaters and picks up speed. Holy crow, I shouldn't have looked at the speedometer. Won't we get stopped by the police?

"We're almost there. You might be going into shock. Are you feeling okay? Are you warm enough?" He sounds worried.

"I'll be okay," I say to ease his apparent anxiety. "I'm sorry- I never thanked you for what you did back there. I don't know-"

"Please don't thank me, Bella. I'm just glad I was there at the right time." I can see his knuckles go white as he grips the steering wheel.

"Thank you anyway. If there's anything I can ever do to repay you then please don't hesitate to ask."

Edward smiles in response as he looks in my direction. It's contagious as I feel one spread across my face. What is it about this guy? I feel my shivering start to subside. It's like he's making me feel better just by looking at me.

Edward turns back to look at the road, effectively breaking the spell. I hadn't realised I'd stopped breathing during our exchange of glances. I sigh as I turn to look out of the window.

We arrive at the hospital five minutes later. The remainder of the drive over was quiet. As we walk into the reception area and make our way over to the desk, we're greeted by a doctor.

"Edward," he says as a greeting. "And you must be Bella. I hope you don't mind but Emmett called ahead and told me you were on your way."

The doctor before me is gorgeous. Well, as good looking as an older man can be. You can definitely tell that he is Edward's father. He has the height and stature of Edward, but his eyes are a vibrant blue. Maybe Edward gets his luscious green ones from his mother.

"Let's go somewhere more private and get you seen to, Bella. I understand that you've had a traumatic day. The police will be here shortly hoping to get a statement from you. I won't let them see you until you're ready though," says Edward's father as we walk down some corridors and into an examination room.

"Please, take a seat," he adds as he closes the door to the room. I walk to sit on the bed that is against the wall on the furthest side of the room. Edward remains silent as he stands on the opposite me by the door, staring right at me. I can't help but be drawn in.

"Where are my manners? I'm Dr. Cullen, but please call me Carlisle." He extends his hand to shake mine. I do so and offer him a smile.

"I'm not injured, Dr. Cull- I mean, Carlisle. He didn't hurt me." I hear a scoff coming from the other side of the room.

"He had you pinned up against a wall, Bella. You went into shock in my car," says Edward.

"Edward, Bella is the patient here. Could you please wait outside?" What? No, I don't want him to go.

"No! I mean... he can stay. If he wants to," I say as I look over towards Edward. He takes this as an invitation to walk over to me and sit beside me on the bed.

"I'm not going anywhere," he says softly as he holds my hand in his. He probably only means this as a gesture of comfort, but the contact of his skin on mine makes me tingle. I can feel my arms erupt with goose bumps as I gaze down at our joined hands. "Sorry," Edward says as he pulls his hand away.

"It's okay." Here comes the blush once again.

Dr. Cullen interrupts us as he clears his throat. I turn to look at him. This worsens the apparent redness on my face.

"Bella, you may not think you're injured, but he could have hurt you. You still have adrenaline coursing through your system so you may not feel it yet," explains Carlisle.

A knock at the door interrupts us. "Excuse me," Carlisle says as he walks over and opens the door. A nurse is on the other side.

"Dr. Cullen. I thought I saw you come down here. The police are here asking to speak to an Isabella Swan. Should I send them in?"

My breath catches in my throat. Edward moves to hold my hand again and begins to rub soothing circles on my hand with his thumb. It feels good. Dr. Cullen turns to look at me.

"Would you be okay with that, Bella? Or would you like to wait until later?" he asks.

"No, it's okay. I'll talk to them now."

Twenty minutes later and the police have my story. A statement was also taken from Edward. It felt odd explaining it to a stranger, like reliving the experience. I don't even want Jacob to get into trouble. I expressed this to the police, however, Edward was pretty adamant that it could happen again, or it could happen to someone else. I can't even contemplate a next time. The thought makes me shudder.

I realise that I haven't heard from Rose or Alice yet. I look around the room but remember that I must have dropped my bag in the alley way after being confronted by Jake. Damn, I want my cell phone.

Edward sees the expression on my face. He hasn't moved from my side since sitting next to me earlier.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"I must have left my bag behind. It has my cell and purse in it, as well as other stuff."

"I'll call Emmett."

"While you do that, I'll check you're okay to be discharged, Bella, if that's alright?" asks Dr. Cullen.

Edward leaves the bed and walks towards the door.

"You're coming back, right?" I ask apprehensively.

Edward turns around and smiles. "I'll be quick." And with that he leaves.

I turn to face Dr. Cullen. "Okay, let's do this."

Edward

I head out of the main doors of the hospital in order to make my phone call. Leaving Bella is difficult now that we have been introduced. What am I going to do when this is over? I've loved spending time with her this afternoon. I have to find a way to make this day last a little longer.

I make my way over to a bench on the hospital property and dial Emmett's number. He answers on the third ring.

"Baby brother! The girls are going crazy. How's Bella doing?" he asks apprehensively.

"Surprisingly well. She's brave. The police have been and gone and taken our statements. Dad is with her now checking her over," I reply.

"That's good to hear. I'll pass that on to Rose and Alice."

"Where are you now?" I ask.

"Back at Alice's place. Get Bella to bring you over."

"I can't just invite myself over, Emmett." What if Bella doesn't want me to be there? What if I become a reminder of what happened to her today?

"After what you did for her earlier, I'm sure she won't mind," he reasons.

"I'll see. I'm calling because Bella dropped her bag outside the bar. Did you see it?" I ask.

"We picked it up as we left. All her stuff is still in it."

"Okay. Thanks for handling the police earlier. What happened after we left?"

"They came pretty quickly. I didn't want to leave that scum alone until they got there so I called Rose on my cell. She and Alice came out to join me. I pretty much had to hold them back from finishing what you started. Livid doesn't even cover what they were feeling," says Emmett.

"I'll bet. I was feeling pretty livid myself. I told Bella I wouldn't be long. I'll talk to you shortly."

"No worries. See you later." Emmett hangs up.

Taking a deep breath, I stand from the bench, put my cell in my pocket and head back into the hospital, back to Bella.

Bella

After receiving the all clear from Carlisle, I invite Edward back to my apartment. I want my time with him to last a little longer.

"I'd love to, uh, if you want me there, that is. Emmett, Rose, and Alice are all waiting for you anyway."

"Then I definitely need you to be there. You can help deflect some questions I'm going to be asked about what happened today. I don't think I'm up for it this evening."

"Sure," he says quietly and maybe with a hint of disappointment. I hope he knows that's not the only reason why I want him to be around.

We make it back to my place within fifteen minutes. I've come to realise that Edward likes to drive fast. Apparently he knows the area where I live quite well. He didn't need many directions. Maybe he is a student. I hope I get some answers tonight.

Edward follows me up the stairs to my place, keeping his distance a little. As I approach the door, I turn round to come face to face with him.

"I just want you to know how grateful I am for everything you've done for me today, and for caring about me." Should I bring up his girlfriend, or not? It's now or never. I decide to take a chance. "If you want to call your girlfriend to let her know-"

"Bella..." he interrupts. It looks as if he's searching for something to say. "Would it be weird for me to say that I enjoyed this afternoon? I mean, after Newton's that is."

"No, it's not weird..." I take a deep breath. "I feel the same way."

My confession brings the biggest smile to his face. He genuinely looks thrilled.

"By the way, Bella, I don't have a girlfriend." And now I have a smile to match his.

"I thought I heard voices. Bella! Come here, how are you doing?" Alice interrupts our declarations. She pulls me into a hug.

"I'm okay. Really, I am," I assure her.

"And you," she says as she pulls away from me, turning towards Edward, "I could kiss you right now." I look towards a stunned Edward. Alice can be a bit exuberant at times. She moves over to him to give him a hug.

"Alright people, let's move this inside," says Rose as she walks towards us. "Bella," she acknowledges me.

"Rose, hey. Have you and Emmett made up?" I ask as we enter my apartment.

Emmett answers, "Are you doubting our relationship so soon, little one?" I laugh at his nickname for me. I have a feeling that Emmett may become the big brother I've never had.

"Emmett, thank you for helping me out earlier. I won't forget the kindness you've shown me today," I look back towards Edward standing behind me, "all of you," I add, mainly for him.

"Think nothing of it," Emmett claims my attention again. "I hope he gets what he deserves."

"Karma, it's a beautiful thing," Alice adds.

It looks like everyone really bonded this afternoon. I'm glad something good came out of all of this.

We all settle in the living room, on the sofa and floor. Alice has made a pitcher of something pink which sits on the coffee table with many cocktail glasses surrounding it. I don't think it would be a good idea for me to drink right now, and I can't see the guys wanting to drink it either. All the more for Alice and Rose at least.

Even though it's early, I'm feeling pretty tired after today's events. I make my way into the kitchen area while everyone talks to each other. I'm thankful they aren't asking me any questions, but I know it will happen soon enough. As I grab a bottle of water from the fridge, Edward appears. I guess he followed me in here.

"Hey," he says.

"Hi," I reply.

We stare at each other for what feels like hours, but is more likely to only be a couple of minutes. It looks like he's trying to think of something to say. I wonder if he always has a problem with words.

"I, um..." he starts, not knowing how to finish.

"I think after the events of today, Edward, you can say anything to me," I tell him, hoping he gets the hint.

He chuckles slightly. I think that's one of the best noises I could ever hope to hear.

"You may have a point. I just don't want to seem tactless I guess."

"What do you mean?" I question.

"I, uh, I really want to see you again. After today I mean. I hope I'm not being too forward, especially after this afternoon. Another guy in your life is probably not what you want right now, but I-"

"Give me your phone," I say. He doesn't hesitate as he takes his cell from his pocket and hands it to me. I slowly input my phone number into his address book, making sure that I don't miss a digit. I save the number and hand it back to him. "There. Now you can contact me."

I smile at him and walk back into the living room area. Alice gives me a look which makes me think she knows what's going on between me and Edward, if anything is. The thought of Edward makes me smile, especially as he makes his way back into the living room and takes a seat next to me on the sofa. He smells so good. I consciously gravitate towards him. The light conversation in the room comes to a stop.

"Bella..." Alice begins. "How are you really doing?" I feel everyone's eyes focus on me. Edward moves to hold my hand again; probably realising I need some support. I could get used to this feeling, the feeling of being comforted by someone else. And now the attention has been shifted from me to mine and Edward's joined hands.

"I think she's doing just fine," says Rose. This makes the group laugh slightly.

"I am okay," I say as the laughter dies down. "Edward really looked after me. And your father was great too. I just... I guess I don't want Jake to get into trouble. Something must have happened for him to change so much." I can feel Edward's grip on my hand tighten.

"I think you're reading too much into this, Bella. I never liked that guy. I always told you that you could do better. And now I think you're starting to believe me," says Alice as she looks between me and Edward.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow?" I ask. "I'm feeling pretty tired actually. You guys don't mind if I go to bed do you?"

"Of course not. We'll be quiet," answers Alice.

I stand from the couch, unfortunately having to drop Edward's hand in the process. I turn to him as he looks up at me.

"Thank you again, Edward."

"Don't mention it. Can I see you again soon?"

"I'd like that." I turn to the rest of the group who have a mixture of expressions on their faces. Emmett looks a little shocked. Alice looks very happy. And Rose, well, I think she's had too much to drink.

"Good night, guys." I walk to my room as I hear a chorus of good nights following me down the hall. I hope I don't have nightmares tonight. I tend to talk in my sleep. At least I'll have my night in shinning Volvo to save me.

**AN: Did you like it? Chapter 12 has already been written and is with my beta. See you soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Another early chapter! I'm hoping this will encourage more reviews! (I only got 3 last time, but I loved all of them.) I know some of you guys wanted longer chapters, but it didn't feel right with this one. I hope you like it.**

**This was beta'd by Jasperbells- she is awesome! Thank you :)**

Edward

I watch Bella make her way to her bedroom with my silent good night following her down the hall. I would give anything to go after her. Is it creepy that I just want to watch her sleep?

After all these weeks I'm finally here, in her apartment, surrounded by all her things. I've made it. I need to commit as much to memory as possible. Maybe I could take some sort of souvenir? No, that really would be too weird. Who knows when I'll be back here though. Although, I think Bella did just agree to go on a date with me.

"So, Eddie," starts Emmett. I grimace. He knows I hate that nick name. "You two looked very cosy over there."

"Leave him alone, Em," interrupts Rose as she playfully hits him on the chest.

Alice gets up from her seat on the floor and moves to sit next to me on the couch. I take a deep breath to calm myself. This whole day has been a little overwhelming. It's been a while since I've been around so many people who actually want to talk to me, especially someone as enthusiastic as Alice appears to be. The party yesterday was an exception, I'll admit.

"Thank you so much for looking after Bella today," Alice says. "I can't imagine how scared she must have been until you arrived." She looks a little teary. "I guess you're like her guardian angel or something," she chuckles.

I'm not the angel here, Bella is. I would never forgive myself if something had happened to her and I wasn't there.

"Well, I think she was actually really brave today," says Rose, who is sat on my brother's lap opposite us on a chair. "I don't know Jake, but if I ever see him again then I may have to inflict some pain on the mutt."

"Calm down, Rosie. It's over, for now at least. What's with all the dog references that you and Alice come up with anyway? You two have been doing it all evening," asks Emmett.

"That's simple," Alice says. "Bella has known Jake practically her whole life. They grew up together and were best friends, until I came along, of course. Anyway, he would always follow her around like a lost little puppy. Plus, just look at him. Don't you think there's something about him that's a little, I don't know, wolf-like maybe?"

Emmett bursts out laughing. "Wolf-like? You mean the kind that transform into werewolves when there's a full moon?"

"Hey, don't make fun of me," pouts Alice. "You wanted to know why, and that's what he reminds me of."

"Why don't we change the subject?" I suggest. I don't like hearing about that douche bag, Jake.

"Yeah, we should probably get going, Edward," says Emmett. I guess he's right, as much as I don't want to leave now that I'm here, it is getting late. Then again, I don't want our conversation to keep Bella awake. Hmm, Bella in bed. That's an image I like.

"Sure," I reply a little reluctantly.

We all say our goodbyes at the door. Alice tells us not to be strangers, saying we are welcome anytime. I'm glad Bella has a friend like Alice now that I've gotten to know her a little bit. I have a feeling that she won't go ditching her anymore at house parties.

I head down to the car as I leave Emmett and Rose to say their more intimate goodbye. Sitting in the driver's seat, I start the engine and put the heaters on. I can almost smell a scent of strawberries. Now that I think about it, Bella smells like strawberries. I noticed as I sat next to her on the hospital bed. I inhale deeply, enjoying it while it lasts. The passenger door opens. The smell is ruined as Emmett sits in the car and slams the door.

"Thanks for driving today, Edward. I know you don't like doing it," he says as he puts his seat belt on.

"It's okay," I say as I pull out into the road and head for home.

"I'm really proud of you," Emmett says quietly. We don't express emotion much, so when it happens, you know we really mean it. Especially as Emmett prefers jokes to feelings.

His confession makes me a little uncomfortable. I shift around in my seat and grip the steering wheel tighter as I feel myself becoming anxious. I didn't do anything that another passerby would have done. If anything, I let my anger get the better of me. I'm pretty sure I could have killed that guy if Bella hadn't been there. To think that he had his hands on her... I need to calm down.

"So, you like Bella, huh?" asks Emmett, bringing me out of my thoughts. What a question! Rhetorical, I'm assuming, as Emmett continues talking, "I bet she'll help to get your mind off the girl from last night."

"She's the same person," I blurt without thinking. Shit, what have I done?

"Oh, so you already knew Bella?"

"Uh," I start. Crap. I need to think of something believable. "Yeah, well, no. I mean..." What do I mean? "I saw her one time last week." That's believable right?

"Ah right. You didn't mention it." That's because I'm lying, Emmett.

"Yeah, well... I, uh, bumped into her on campus. Yesterday's party was mentioned."

"That explains why you wanted to go to a college party then. What were you doing on campus though?" asks Emmett.

"Just walking through." How many lies have I told now? Hopefully none of this will have to be mentioned again.

The rest of the drive goes by in a comfortable silence. If anything, it gives me time to reflect on the events of today.

Seeing Bella looking like she did after Emmett had found us in the alley way nearly broke my heart. It's hard to describe. And when she saw that her t-shirt had been ripped by that scum, I thought to myself, I would do anything I could to keep her from looking so dejected. And then to see that tear fall down her cheek... It took all the strength I had at that moment to keep myself from seriously injuring that guy. A kick to the chest just wasn't enough. I wanted to do more. Instead, I did the only thing I could at that moment in time. I gave Bella my jacket. That reminds me, she never took it off. She still has it. That's fine by me. She can keep it. The thought that she has something of mine makes me smile.

I'm glad Emmett thought with his brain for once and called the hospital ahead of us arriving. I guess I don't give my brother enough credit sometimes. Honestly, I don't know what I would do without him. He's my best friend.

And my father, he was actually great today. Apart from when he tried to kick me out and keep me from Bella. I should probably call him to thank him for helping out. I know he must have been busy. That hospital is always busy. I haven't really spoken to my parents properly since I moved out and into Emmett's apartment. I guess things became a little strained between us at the time. I should change that if I want to introduce Bella to them one day. At least she has already met my father. They seemed to get along well.

Today wasn't how I had planned for my reunion with Bella to go, but at least it's happened now. No one will hurt her again with me around. I'll make sure of it.

I pull up and park the car on the street. We make our way up to the apartment, and once inside, Emmett manages to persuade me to join him in a game of guitar hero. It's been a long time since I've played this. But at least it distracts me from my next task- texting Bella. I should probably plan something first, but I want to see her tomorrow. Should I text her, or would she appreciate a phone call more?

"I told you to bring your A game, Eddie boy!" says Emmett as he beats me yet again. How is this fair? I can actually play the guitar. And that nick name...

"I'm going to bed," I say as I leave the room slightly annoyed. I think I'll send her a good night message. Bella will make me feel better.

Bella

Being alone brings it all back. I suddenly feel overly emotionally, like I've been suppressing it all day. Lying on my bed, I bury my face in my pillow as the tears flow freely. I don't want to be heard.

How could Jacob hurt me? Where did my Jacob go? He was like the sun to me. He was always there for me, making me smile and protecting me. Oh crap, am I going to have to tell Charlie? Of course I am. Jake's in trouble with the police. No doubt Billy would have heard by now. Billy... this is the last thing he needs. Charlie would be so upset if he didn't hear it from me. I'll call him in the morning. I can't face it now.

Maybe I should go home for a little bit. I could take a couple of days off this week and just head back to Forks. It would probably sound better being told in person. I could do with the break.

My tears subside now that I feel I have a plan of what to do next. A good night's sleep would be top of that list, but I don't think that's going to happen.

I hear whispering coming from outside of my bedroom door. I know immediately who it is. I get up and make my way over to my door, drying my eyes as I walk. I open the door, and am greeted by the sight of Alice.

"Oh, Bella. Have you been crying? Of course you have. What a stupid question. I'm so sorry," begins Alice as she pulls me in for a hug. I'm not usually one for displays of affection, but I feel this is needed right now. "I should have gone outside with you to meet him. I shouldn't have left you alone."

"Alice, none of this was your fault," I say as I pull away from her. I walk away from her, back to my bed, and signal for her to follow me. I make myself comfortable and prop myself up on my pillows.

"It might not have been my fault, but I just had this feeling that something was going to happen today," argues Alice as she takes a seat on my bed opposite me. Here we go, Alice and her "feelings". I'll admit that sometimes she has been right. I guess you could say that her little premonition before yesterday's party was correct as I did meet Edward. I decide now is the best time to change the conversation.

"So, did everybody leave?"

"Oh, yeah they did. You've had a long day. The guys didn't want to disturb you," replies Alice. That's thoughtful of them.

"I'm glad Rose and Emmett are okay now," I think aloud.

"They're very happy now. I think I like Emmett. And I just love Edward. He is so perfect for you!" squeals Alice. I'm glad she added that. I don't want to compete with Alice as I'm pretty sure she would win every time. What's not to love about her?

"He really was great today, so helpful. It was like he couldn't do enough for me."

"You deserve to be happy, Bella. Oh, wait. Doesn't he have a girlfriend that you met at the party?" asks Alice.

"He says he doesn't."

"You asked? Wow, you really were brave today, Bella." In a way, she's right. I guess I find it hard to talk to guys, so to ask Edward if he was seeing someone was a big step for me. I'm glad I took it though.

"Thanks, I guess. So, no Jasper today?" I ask in order to deflect the conversation from me and Edward.

"Well, when Emmett showed up at Newton's I sent him a message to see if he wanted to join us. I cancelled on him when Emmett told us what had happened. And before you blame yourself, I made the right decision to cancel on him. You needed me more. Jasper can wait until tomorrow."

"I'm sorry anyway."

"You apologise too much, Bella," giggles Alice. I don't think I do. "Did you want to go to sleep now?" she asks as I yawn.

"I am kind of tired. Thank you for talking to me."

"Anytime, Bella. If you need me during the night, you know where to find me," Alice says as she gets up from my bed and walks to the door. She really is a good friend.

"Thank you. Good night."

"Night, Bella." And she's gone.

I settle down under my cover, close my eyes, and try to relax, taking several deep breaths. After a minute or so of this, I hear my cell alert me that I have a message. Lucky I thought to put my phone on my bedside table when I came in earlier. I pick it up and see that it's from an unknown number. Interesting...

_Can I see you tomorrow?-E_

I wonder if it's E as in Edward? He's the only person it could be but I should probably check just in case I end up embarrassing myself. I reply immediately.

_Edward?-B_

Edward

I'm such an idiot! I should have put my full name on it.

_Oh, sorry. This is Edward. Would you like to meet up tomorrow?-E_

I hope that doesn't make me sound desperate, but I guess I am a little. It doesn't matter; I want her to know that I like her. She replies quickly.

_I would like that. Call me in the morning with details?-B_

I'm so happy that she uses full English in her text messages instead of the slang my brother likes to use. It can take a while to figure out what he means sometimes. I think that's why I prefer to call him. I'm even happier that Bella actually wants to see me so soon.

_Sure. Good night, Bella. Sweet dreams.-E_

All I can do now is wait.

**AN: Worthy of a review? I hope so! (They make me write chapters faster.) Until next time x**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry for the late post guys! RL sucked this week! This chapter is unbeta'd. Sorry for any errors. Hope you like it.**

Bella

After looking at my alarm clock, I realise that I've probably only slept for a total of two hours. When was the last time I was awake at six thirty in the morning? I decide that there is no point in just lying here. I'm going to do something else I haven't done in a long time... exercise. I figure that it will help me relieve some stress. When I say exercise, I mean walking. I can't trust myself to do anything more strenuous. I'm too clumsy for my own good. Knowing me, I would probably break my ankle or something trying to jog.

I get up, dress comfortably, and wash quickly. I want to take advantage of the fact that it isn't raining. On my way out, I grab my iPod from my desk and put the buds into my ears. I'm in the mood for some Paramore this morning.

I realise that it may not be the safest idea to go out by myself without telling someone where I am. I probably should have left Alice a note. If I send her a text message now, she'll be pissy with me later for waking her up. I decide to text her later if I'm still out.

Leaving the apartment building, I turn left and head towards the nearby park. It's so peaceful there and relaxing to walk around. I spent a lot of time there over the summer when deadlines weren't keeping me busy and I could enjoy reading for fun instead of for my course. I guess you could say I'm a bit of a loner.

As I'm walking along the street, I look over to the other side of the road. I see a girl, probably around my age, doing the "walk of shame" as Alice would call it. She's obviously making her way home after spending the night at some guy's place. She's wearing the shortest dress I think I've ever seen and her make-up looks a little smudged. I don't think I could ever have a one night stand...

Probably because I'm not paying attention to what's in front of me, I walk into something solid, and stagger back a few paces from the impact.

"Ow," I say as I look down at myself to make sure there's no damage. There isn't, but it hurt a little bit. I look up to see what it is that I should have avoided. "Edward!" Holy crow...

I remove my earphones as he appears to be trying to say something.

"...so sorry. I should have been looking-"

"Hey, it's okay. I wasn't looking either," I reassure him. What's he doing here so early? I take my iPod from my pocket to turn it off. After wrapping the earphones around it, I put it back.

"You aren't hurt are you?" he asks. I shake my head to indicate no. He breathes a visible sigh of relief. "What are you doing outside so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing," I reply.

Edward

I didn't sleep much last night. I think I was on edge, you could say. I couldn't wait to be near Bella again. This is how I find myself walking to her apartment after six thirty in the morning. I have never acted this way before about anybody. No one has been as interesting to me as Bella is. It's like she's a drug to me, my own personal brand of heroin. I just can't get enough.

Lost in my thoughts, looking down at the pavement, it's too late before I realise that I've walked into something, or someone.

Shit, it's Bella. I reach out for her just in case she falls, but she only staggers back slightly.

"Edward!" At least she remembers me. I take a step towards her to close the gap between us.

"Bella, are you okay? I am so sorry. I should have been looking-" she cuts me off, assuring me she's alright. I'm relieved to say the least. I would be distraught if I was the one to cause her any pain.

Hang on- why is she out, and alone, so early in the morning? Anything could happen to her. Is she not feeling vulnerable after what happened to her yesterday? I should suggest taking her somewhere perhaps. At least she's safe with me now.

"What are you doing outside so early?" I have to know. Has she lost her mind? Maybe she was having trouble sleeping like me.

"I could ask you the same thing," she replies quickly.

What should I tell her? _Oh, yeah, well I was just coming over to hang out by your place until I caught a glimpse of you. Maybe I would have finally built up the courage to call you to tell you I was in the neighbourhood. But I probably would have waited for you first... _We were supposed to meet up today weren't we?

"Uh, I couldn't sleep. I figured I'd go for a walk," I say.

"That's a coincidence. I don't think I slept much either," Bella replies quietly. She doesn't look very happy. I can figure out that it's probably to do with why she couldn't sleep, and it doesn't take a genius to know what that is. I need to change that.

"It's kind of cold out here. Do you want to go to Starbucks with me for a coffee? My treat of course," I ask. "Caffeine could be what you need right now," I add. I'm pretty sure a coffee chain like Starbucks should be open at this time.

"Um sure, that sounds good... But I'm not exactly dressed properly," Bella says, as she looks down at herself.

I can't see what she means. She looks great to me. She's wearing grey sweat pants and her black university hoodie, complete with a black pair of worn in Chucks.

Bella begins to tug on her hoodie. Maybe she's uncomfortable. Maybe she's trying to draw attention to the fact that I'm just stood here staring at her body. I'll go with that second suggestion.

"Well, we don't have to," I say, returning my gaze to her face. "We can just walk, if you want to?"

"Why don't we go back to mine? It'll be warmer and we aren't far from it," she asks. That isn't an offer that I'm going to refuse. She notices the grin I'm now wearing. "Come on." I don't have to be told twice.

It's only about a five minute walk back to Bella's. I'm suddenly feeling slightly nervous however. It isn't like we've spent a whole lot of time together. What do we talk about?

Okay, Edward... Keep it simple. I take a calming breath.

"How are you feeling today? Apart from being tired, I mean." Smooth, Cullen, and now I'm talking about myself in the third person.

Bella

"I'm alright, thank you for asking. I'm feeling better at least." Actually I'm kind of nervous, but I won't admit that. I can feel the butterflies in my stomach. Maybe I should have eaten before I left the apartment.

I'm hoping that today isn't going to be focused on me. I hate being the centre of attention. I don't want to keep answering questions about how I'm feeling. It happened and I would like to forget about it and move on. Somehow I don't think that's going to happen. Especially as I'm planning on telling Charlie today... And now I feel even more anxious.

"I'm glad. I promise that's the last time I'll ask. I doubt you want to be reminded about what happened."

It's like he can read my mind, but I know that isn't possible. Perhaps he's just gotten to know me pretty well over the past twenty four hours.

"Thank you," is all I can say. I offer him a smile too. I remind myself not to look at him for too long. I don't want to show him just how much of a klutz I can be just yet, and I'm pretty sure that I'll trip over something if I don't watch my feet.

"So, uh, I guess I don't need to call you later to ask you out," Edward says, who then emits a laugh that sounds nervous.

"I guess not. You turning up like this is much better." It's nice to know that he may be feeling as anxious as I seem to be and I want to ease that if I can.

"Would this count as our first date then?"

"Ha, coming back to my place for coffee?" I ask, not understanding if his question was a joke.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound like a great date does it?" He's right, it doesn't. I can think of much better things that we could do.

"Well, it wasn't what I had in mind. But we can take this opportunity to get to know each other a little more. Besides, it kind of sounds better than Emmett and Rose's attempt at dating," I say.

Edward laughs again. I love that sound.

"You've thought about what we would do on our first date?" he asks. Crap, not exactly, but it definitely would not involve coffee at my place this early in the morning. But then again, I did have a lot of time to think about all things Edward related whilst waiting for sleep last night...

Edward is looking in my direction with an expectant expression. I realise I haven't answered him yet.

"Oh, uh, not really. I'm sure we would have a good time whatever we ended up doing." He looks slightly disappointed by my answer. I wonder why. Could he have thought about it already? Great, I'm letting him down already. Why does he want to date me?

"Are you serious? I could ask you the same question about me."

"I didn't ask you a question," I reply. Now I'm confused. Plus, who would say no to a date with a guy like Edward?

"Oh, I thought you asked why me why I wanted to be with you?" Perfect, it would appear that my verbal filter has failed me. I can feel the warmth spread across my checks, resulting in a blush of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry; you don't have to answer that. I didn't realise I had said that out loud," I rush to say, sounding like an idiot I'm sure. And now I can feel my blush deepen. Brilliant, I bet I look like a tomato.

Edward

I love the colour of Bella's blush. I wish I could see it more often, but that would be at the expense of embarrassing her.

How can she doubt that I would want to date her?

We arrive at Bella's before I have the chance to answer. As she opens the door to the building I say, "I don't mind answering that. But could I at least take you out first?" That way I can show her a good time and maybe she won't doubt herself. It's no less than she deserves. Besides, how could I possibly begin to describe how I feel about her?

"Sure," she replies as we make our way to her door. We walk in silence.

As she opens the door to her place, she raises her finger to her lips to remind me to be quiet. I follow her into the kitchen area. After making us some coffee (I now know that Bella likes it white with one sugar), Bella suggests that we go to her room, "so we don't wake up Alice," she adds appearing slightly embarrassed. I wonder if she's ever invited a guy into her room before. I hope not. The thought makes me slightly angry if I'm being honest.

This is it, I'm finally going to be in Bella's room. We walk down the hallway toward her door. When we get there Bella places her hand on the door handle and apologises for the mess before opening it.

When she does, I'm assaulted by everything Bella. Her clothes on the back of her desk chair, her books on the bookshelf, her pictures on the desk and shelves, her shoes by the door, her purple bed sheets, and of course Bella who places our mugs of coffee on her bedside table. She looks at me shyly. I realise I'm still stood in the door way so I move towards her, not forgetting to shut her door. Now I'm alone with Bella- alone in her bedroom.

I stop in front of her, not realising that my legs had taken me this far. I had only intended on sitting on her bed. She looks up at me. Now feels like the right time to try this. I take a deep breath.

"I just want to try something," I whisper, gazing at her lips. Her lips part expectantly. I lean down, inching closer to her beautiful face. "Don't move," I add. So close... I close my eyes in anticipation.

Bella

Holy crow, he's going to kiss me! Calm down, Bella. But before I can...

"I'm going home later," I blurt out. Edward's eyes open, the spell between us completely broken. I blame my nerves for ruining the mood.

"Oh?" he asks. He's still so close. I could easily kiss him from here. But something stops me, probably the fact that I haven't answered his question yet.

"Yeah, I figured that my dad would want to be told in person about yesterday if he hasn't already found out." Edward straightens up. I've lost my chance.

"That makes sense," he says. He sounds a little upset to me. Maybe that's just me hoping he is. "So... where is home?" he asks as he backs away from me and moves to sit on my bed. I also sit down, opposite him, leaning against the head board.

"You probably won't have heard of it. I'm from a town called Forks, about three hours away from here." No one has ever heard of Forks in my experience.

He chuckles. "You're right. I haven't heard of it."

"Where are you from?"

"Originally I'm from Chicago. My family moved to Seattle about ten months ago now."

"Why did you move?" I ask. I'm very happy that he did. If he was still in Chicago, we would never have met. As I wait for the answer, several different emotions become evident on Edward's face, the main one making him look like he's in pain. Maybe I shouldn't have asked that question. I quickly add, "You don't have to answer that. Sorry, I'm being nosy. You can tell me when to stop asking you questions. I won't be offended." Now I'm back to rambling.

He takes a deep breath, sounding a little shaky.

Edward

I'm not ready to talk about that. What would she think of me if she knew I had killed someone? Would she look at me differently? Would she even want to know me anymore?

I figure I need to change the topic of conversation quickly.

"When were you thinking of leaving?" I ask.

"Probably around lunch time. I want to get to Forks before it gets dark. My truck is kind of old too. I might need to stop a few times for gas."

Damn, I won't get to spend a lot of time with her today like I was hoping.

"How long do you think you'll be gone for?" I have to know. I haven't been without Bella in some way for the past six weeks.

"I haven't decided yet. A couple of days maybe. I need to call my dad later and let him know. I think it depends on what state the house is in. My father isn't the best at cleaning and cooking." Bella chuckles a little. I don't see why it's funny. I wouldn't want her to wait on me hand and foot. It sounds like her dad is taking advantage of her to me.

"Okay. Our date can wait until you get back," as much as I don't want her to leave, "it will give us both something to look forward to."

"Yes, definitely."

There's a moment's silence between us. Bella then moves to stand up. "I'll be back in a second. I just need to use the bathroom." She leaves the room.

I realise that our coffee has been left on her bedside table. It seems we both forgot about it. I stand from her bed, move to the bedside table, and pick one up. It's pretty much gone cold now. I hate drinking cold coffee, so I leave it. As I put the mug back on the table, I notice what looks like a journal. I wonder if she writes stuff down like I do. I pick it up with the intention of just flicking through it. However, I have to stop when I notice my name written on the page.

The page in the journal is titled 'Plan'. There are lots of scribbles on the page, and many pairs of eyes. There is only one sentence written in what I'm assuming is Bella's handwriting.

_Is Edward a student? Alice's friend in campus office- has he enrolled?_

It looks like I'm not the only one with a possible obsession!

**AN: What do you think? Like the Bella and Edward time? Please review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: This chapter is unbeta'd. Thank you to my three reviewers this week. You inspired me to post this early. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Bella

"You're leaving?"

"It's only for a couple of days, Alice. I have to go," I say, trying to placate her. She hates being left by herself.

"I know," she sighs. "Oh! I could come with you!" See what I mean?

"Alice, you don't want to be there when I tell Charlie about Jacob."

"But maybe I should be there. Your dad likes me. I might help to soften the blow, so to speak." She really isn't going to take no for an answer. And it is true, Charlie thinks of Alice as another daughter almost. "Besides, what are you going to do in Forks all by yourself?"

"I don't know; spend some time with my dad? I've got assignments to do, and I'm sure the house will need a good clean when I get there."

"Bella, Charlie works, like all the time. The house won't take that long to clean. You can show me around. I'll be like a tourist. I want to see where you grew up!"

Alice knows that I spent most of my life growing up in Phoenix, but I won't bring that up.

"Fine, Alice, but don't blame me if you get too bored." I hear a squeal of delight as I walk back to my room to call my dad.

I had spent the majority of my morning with Edward. Walking into my room, I notice that it still slightly smells like him. I wonder what cologne he uses.

He left about an hour ago. He seemed reluctant to leave and I didn't really want him to, but I have packing to do. We came to the agreement that we would call and text each other while I was away.

We talked about anything and everything. I learnt that he's twenty three, almost three years older than I am. I already knew that Emmett was his brother. He doesn't currently have a job. I didn't want to pry and ask why after the way he reacted when I questioned why he moved from Chicago. I figured he would tell me in his own time if he wanted to.

He didn't seem to want to talk about himself much though. I think we spent most of our time discussing me. It felt strange having someone interested in my life, but maybe I can get to know him more this week over text or something. It might be easier for him if we weren't face to face. He may just be shy.

I walk over to my desk and pick up my cell. It may be a Sunday, but Charlie does work a lot, so I decide to call the police station first. I don't have to wait long for the call to be answered. I guess it isn't a busy day for them. After telling the receptionist who I am, I'm put straight through to Charlie.

"Bells, are you okay?" He sounds a little worried. That may be because I never call him at work.

"Yeah, dad, I'm alright." I hear a possible sigh of relief down the phone. "How would you feel about me coming home for a couple of days?"

"Uh, what about college?"

"I can miss a couple of days. I'll bring back the work I need to do anyway."

"Well... alright then. What time should I expect you?"

"I'll be leaving in the next hour or so," I tell him.

"Will you be alright driving back in your truck?"

"Oh, Alice is coming too so I won't be alone. You don't mind if she stays too do you?"

"Uh, no, she can stay. So... I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah. Bye, dad."

"Drive safe. Bye, Bells." He hangs up. Charlie is a man of few words, but he means well.

I put my phone to one side and begin to pack. I call it packing, but it's really me just throwing random stuff into a duffle bag I own. I still have a load of clothes at Charlie's anyway. I'd better not let Alice see my efforts. She will want to pack for me. Maybe that isn't a bad idea but I don't think she would let me have anything appropriate for the weather. We have different ideas when it comes to fashion. Sometimes she treats me like I'm her own personal Barbie doll. It can get frustrating after a while.

I leave my room to collect my toiletries from the shared bathroom further down the hall and towards Alice's room. As I get closer, Alice walks out of her room dragging a large suitcase behind her.

"You do realise we will only be gone for a couple of days, right?" I ask, disbelieving that she's actually thinking of taking so much.

"Well, duh, but what if I need my walking boots, or my gym clothes, or my favourite dress?"

"You own a pair of walking boots?"

"That's not the point," Alice says as she drags her suitcase past me and into the living room, probably leaving it next to the front door.

Thirty minutes later and we're on the road. Alice moans when I tell her it's roughly a three hour journey.

"I can't even hook up my iPod to your stereo! How old is this beast anyway?" asks Alice.

"Um, it's old, let's just put it that way."

"We should have taken my car instead of this hunk of-"

"Hey," I interrupt, "don't hate the truck."

The journey passes more quickly having someone with me to talk to. About an hour in to it, I hear my cell alert me that I have a text message. As I'm driving, I ask Alice to get it for me.

"It's Edward. That boy can't leave you alone for five minutes can he?"

"Shut up. Give me the phone," I say. She hands it to me without another word, probably waiting for me to tell her what it says.

_Be safe- E._

"What did he say? It must be good if you're smiling like that," says Alice.

"He's just looking out for me," I reply as I hand her back the phone. She immediately takes a look at the screen.

"How sweet... I think he's going to be great for you, Bella."

After a few minutes spent in silence, Alice says, "How are you going to tell your dad?"

"I honestly don't know," I reply quietly.

We arrive in Forks just before dark. We had to stop for gas a couple of times but that was to be expected.

"Everything's just so... green," remarks Alice as she steps out of the truck and on to my drive way.

"That's one way to describe it," I say as I join her. As I look at my father's house, I see the living room curtain move. Less than thirty seconds later, the door opens. And there's Charlie.

He walks towards us, leaving the front door open.

"Girls, it's good to see you," he says when he reaches us. Without a word, he takes my duffle bag and Alice's suitcase and walks us into the house.

Nothing has changed. I can hear the baseball game going on in the living room on the flat screen.

Charlie places our things next to the stair case. I guess we will be taking them up to my room later.

"How was your journey?" asks Charlie.

"Oh, it wasn't too bad, was it Bella?" begins Alice. "Although, that truck... anyway- how was your day, Charlie?"

Alice guides my father back into the living room while they talk, leaving me in the hall way by the stairs. I decide it's probably best to see if Charlie has any groceries in so I can make dinner. However, before moving into the kitchen, I decide to text Edward to let him know I arrived safely. Instead of putting my cell back in my bag, I shove it into my pocket. I'm not expecting him to reply, but I still hope he does.

As I walk into the kitchen, I hear someone behind me. I turn and see that it's my dad.

"How are you doing, Bells?" The nickname makes me smile. "Alice mentioned you need to talk to me."

As he says this, Alice appears in the door way, "I'm just going to head upstairs and settle in." Before turning away, I think she mouths the words "good luck" to me. I wait until I hear her foot steps on the stairs.

"Can we sit down?" I ask. He nods his head in response.

"You're starting to worry me, Bells," Charlie says as he pulls a chair out for me. Once I'm sitting down, he takes his seat next to me on my right.

How do I tell him? Billy, Jacob's father, is Charlie's oldest friend. I don't want this to ruin that. I need to down play this somehow.

"I'm sorry, Ch-, dad." He hates it when I call him Charlie. It's a bad habit I guess.

My father doesn't usually display his emotions. He's the most laid back guy I know. So, it surprises me when he rests his hand on top of mine on the dining table. It's a nice surprise though.

"I don't know where to start," I begin.

"Bells, whatever it is," he takes a deep breath, "its ok. We'll sort it out."

I really do love my dad.

"Jacob has been arrested," I begin. I figure that if I start with the facts then this will be easier.

"What? When?"

"Yesterday afternoon."

"Why didn't Billy tell me?" Charlie says to himself. "I should call him."

"Wait! Before you do, you should know the reason why..."

"I'm listening." Charlie's grip on my hand tightens.

"Jake... I don't think he was himself. Something must have happened to him. He was just so different-" I say mainly to myself. Charlie cuts me off.

"Bella?"

Here goes nothing.

"He attacked me." There, he knows. I should feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders or something, but the look on my dad's face tells me differently. He literally changes colour, to an almost purple. "Dad, breathe. I'm okay, really I am."

He takes a breath, but the vein in his forehead is still throbbing. What is he thinking?

"When you say attack..." he begins quietly.

"Please don't make me tell you what he did, or what he was trying to do," I beg. I can't relive that with my father.

"I don't think I can hear it." He lets go of my hand and stands up. He no longer looks angry, more like he's determined.

Charlie walks out of the kitchen. He's left me... Have I disappointed him in some way?

What have I done?

I get up and follow him. We aren't done yet.

I find him standing in front of the pegs where the coats and jackets are kept by the front door. He's holding his police belt, readying himself to put it on. I notice that his gun is on it.

"Dad?" I ask quietly.

"I won't be long. There's something I have to do," he replies. After putting his belt on he turns towards the front door. He stills as he puts his hand on the door handle and turns to face me instead. The next thing I know, he's hugging me. Charlie doesn't hug.

I feel myself sob as the noise escapes my throat. In response, Charlie hugs me tighter causing me to cry even harder. I thought I had dealt with these emotions last night but apparently not.

I take some deep breaths to stop my crying. This must be awkward for Charlie. I can't remember the last time I cried in front of him.

As I pull away from his embrace, I notice that his eyes have become glassy, as if he is trying not to cry himself.

"Please, don't go," I beg.

Reluctantly, Charlie agrees. He isn't in any state to leave. I can only guess where he was going but I expect it was to see Billy.

"I'm going to make a phone call," Charlie says as he hangs up his belt and walks away.

"Sure, I'll be upstairs."

I decide it's best to leave him. I'm not sure I want to hear what he's going to say anyway.

I make my way upstairs, to Alice. As I open my bedroom door, I see her lounging on my bed, talking to someone on her phone.

"Oh, Jazz, can I call you later?... Thank you, night." She chucks her cell to one side and races to stand in front of me. For someone so little she sure does have a lot of energy.

Without having to say a word, she pulls me into a hug. I feel like I've reached my emotional limit for one day, but I hug her back just as hard anyway. I'm glad that she came home with me.

Once we're sat on my bed, I describe to Alice how it went.

"I've never seen him like that before," I say as I finish my story.

"It's understandable that he reacted that way. You're his little girl, Bella. He doesn't want you to get hurt."

Before I can say anything else, there's a knock on my door.

"It's open, dad."

Charlie walks in. I can see that he doesn't really know where to look or what to do with himself.

"Uh, Billy would like to speak to you," he begins. "You don't have to, Bella," he adds as he looks at me.

"No, it's okay." It's best to get this over with anyway.

I leave Alice in my room and follow Charlie down the stairs. As I pick up the receiver, I notice that Charlie isn't going to leave me alone to do this.

I clear me throat. "Hello?" I say.

"Bella?"

"Hey, Billy." Who else is it going to be?

"I apologise for not getting in touch sooner."

"It's okay," I say. I knew this would be an awkward conversation, but this is just weird. I don't know what to say, so I wait for him to begin again.

"I know what my son did was wrong, Bella. I know that I also probably don't have all the facts. But please, I'm begging you, drop the charges against him. I'll get him some help if that's what it takes. I'd do anything for that boy."

"Billy, I don't want Jacob to go to jail-"

I'm cut up by Charlie, "Bella!" I ignore him and continue.

"But what he did... I was so scared," I admit. "I can't let it happen again, Billy, and I couldn't live with myself if I let it happen to someone else. I wouldn't wish that fear on anyone."

"Could you at least think about it, Bella?"

"Trust me when I say that it's all I've thought about since it happened, Billy."

"Alright, I think that's enough now," interrupts Charlie. He takes the phone from me.

"I won't have you trying to guilt my daughter into doing something, Billy," argues Charlie. I can't stay here and listen to this. I leave the room and head towards the front door. I need some air.

It's a little cold, but I don't care. I sit down on the porch steps. I figure that Charlie won't appreciate it if I disappear on him now.

After a few minutes or so, I'm pulled from my thoughts by the sound of my cell phone ringing. Taking it from my jeans pocket, I see the screen flash the name Edward. I literally feel my heart skip a beat.

"Hey," I say as I answer the call.

"Hey," he replies quietly.

"I told him," I blurt out. "I wish I didn't have to..."

"How did he react?"

"Badly," I state bluntly.

"Of course... Sorry, that was a stupid question."

"No, I'm sorry. This past half an hour has been hard," I admit. "The last thing I want to do is take it out on you or anyone else."

"It's okay. We can talk about something else, if you want?"

So we do. We talk on the phone for at least half an hour. Edward really helps to take my mind off of my day so far. I have to decide to think about ending the call when my stomach rumbles.

"What's so funny?" Edward asks as he hears me giggle down the phone.

"My stomach is telling me that it's time to eat."

"Ah, so you weren't laughing at me then? I'll leave you to it. It was nice to talk to you, Bella."

"Thank you for calling me. You were exactly what I needed." I hope I haven't admitted too much. He's quiet for a little bit. I start to worry.

I'm about to speak when he says, "Anytime. I, uh, I miss you."

My breath catches in my throat.

"Good night, Edward."

"Night, Bella."

It's almost painful to hang up the phone. It's going to be a long couple of days.

**AN: This chapter was hard to write at times, so I would love to know your opinion on it. REVIEW please :) They make my day!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hey, I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this to you. I spent the week trying to find someone to beta it. Thank you to lostinhiseyes for doing the job! As an apology, this is the longest chapter to date. Enjoy.**

Edward

A morning with Bella just isn't enough. I want, no, I need more. I'm tempted to drive to Forks myself, but I must admit that that sounds a little too desperate even for me. All I can do is wait and hope that these next few days pass as quickly as possible. It's not like I would know where to go once I got to Forks. Although, Bella did say it was a small place. She also mentioned that her father was the Chief of Police there, so someone is bound to know where they live. However, the fact that he is the Chief of Police puts me off slightly. I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of him. I should wait for Bella to want to introduce me to him.

It's Sunday now. We set the provisional date of Friday for our first date this morning. I suppose that gives me some time to plan it at least. It needs to be special. I wonder what she would want to do. I should ask her nearer the time.

"Edward?" I hear my brother calling me from the other side of my closed bedroom door. I shut it for a reason. Maybe I should invest in a 'Do Not Disturb' sign.

I guess you could say I've been moping around a little since getting back from Bella's apartment. I just wanted to be left alone for a little while.

"It's open," I reply. With the way I'm feeling right now, I won't be leaving my bed for anyone.

"Hello to you too, hero," Emmett begins as he swings the door open. I see he has a new nickname for me today. I hope it doesn't stick. "Where were you this morning? You missed our gym session."

Crap, I knew I was forgetting something. Oh well, I would prefer time with Bella to getting sweaty in a gym any day.

"I went for a walk. I spent some time with Bella, too. We sort of bumped into each other."

"She couldn't stay away, huh?" jokes Emmett. At least, I think it was a joke.

"Hardly," I say bluntly. I'm not in the mood for Emmett's jokes. "She's gone back home for a few days."

I sit up on my bed to make room for Emmett to take a seat on it.

"Scaring the ladies away already, Ed? That didn't take long." I hope he is joking. Maybe I should text Bella just in case.

"Uh, no," I reply as I pick up my phone from the bedside table. "She didn't want to go home really. She felt it was best that she explained what happened yesterday to her dad in person. Apparently Jake's father and hers go way back."

"Damn, that's not going to be easy to hear." Way to state the obvious, Emmett.

I figure Bella must be ready to leave by now, or may already be on the road. I type out a text and send it to her.

_Be safe- E._

"Come on you. Get up," Emmett says as he stands from the bed. Urgh, he's not going to leave me alone today, is he?

"Come on, you owe me a gym session. Besides," he says as he grabs my upper arm, forcing me to stand, "someone's got to stop you from moping around here. Get your gym kit on."

He leaves my room, closing the door behind him. I'm really not in the mood to do this, but I guess the afternoon may pass more quickly if I'm actually doing something.

As I move over to the wardrobe to find my gym stuff, my phone starts to ring. I rush back to answer it. It might be Bella. I hope it is anyway.

"Hello?"

"Son, how are you?" It's only Carlisle. I should have looked at the caller display before answering.

"Hey, dad. I'm alright. How are you?"

"Pretty good, thanks. I'm just enjoying a rare day off, actually."

There's an awkward silence. Why is he calling?

"So, Dad... what's up?" I figure I should ask.

"Your mother and I wanted to invite you over for dinner today. It has been a while since we last saw you. You could say it was a bit of a shock to see you yesterday in the hospital. We just want to catch up with you."

It feels like my dad has an ulterior motive to this, but he is right. And I did decide yesterday that I would try and spend more time with them, for Bella's sake. I think she would like my parents. My mom will love her.

"What time?"

"Just come over whenever you're ready, son." He sounds a little shocked that I've agreed to his request. Hmmm, am I a bad son? I guess it has been a while since I last saw them... Thinking about it, the last time would have been when I moved out a couple of months ago.

"Sure, see you in a few hours." I hang up.

It looks like my day is sorted then.

There's a loud banging noise coming from my door. That could only be one person.

"Alright, Emmett! Give me a minute!" I know he's only looking out for me, but it can get really annoying sometimes.

Thirty minutes later, I'm dressed and at the gym, jogging on a treadmill. Emmett never lets me rest until I've done at least three miles on this thing. One mile down, two to go.

"You're getting better at this, Edward. You're probably faster than me," says Emmett, who is working out on the treadmill next to me.

"What are you talking about?" I ask between breaths. "I've always been faster than you." I like to wind him up sometimes, but it's true in my opinion.

"If that's what you want to believe, little brother," he snorts. I think I've hit a nerve.

We finish the next couple of miles in silence. I also finish before him. I guess I am faster than Emmett now.

"Yeah, alright, Edward," says Emmett as he finally finishes and sees the look on my face.

"It's okay," I start. "I won't say 'I told you so'."

Emmett pushes me in the arm as he begins to laugh. He can't ever stay annoyed at me for long. As I follow him to the weight machines I say, "If it helps, then it's probably because I have a good trainer."

"Yeah, yeah." He brushes off my compliment. He probably thinks I'm not being sincere.

We reach the weight section of the gym. Emmett stands to the side as I begin to lift some dumbbells. When he sees I'm okay, he starts to lift his own. Half way through my weight work out, I begin the conversation again.

"Dad called me earlier."

"Oh, yeah. What did he want?" asks Emmett.

"He invited me over for dinner later on."

"What? Where's my invite?" Emmett loves our mom's cooking. I had already assumed that Emmett had been invited over. I guess I'm wrong.

"I don't mind you coming," I begin. "I wonder why they haven't asked you."

"Well, when was the last time you saw either of them?" asks Emmett. I can see what he's getting at.

"Yesterday," I reply.

"You smart ass, I meant before that."

I chuckle. "I know what you meant. I guess the last time I spent a decent amount of time with them was back when I was living with them."

"Exactly. Someone had to make the first move." He has a point. It wasn't going to be me.

When we get back to the apartment, I see that it's already two in the afternoon. I should start heading over to my parents' place soon. When I walk into my room, the first thing I do is check my phone. There's still no word from Bella. She's probably still driving.

I walk into my en suite bathroom, turn on the shower, and wait for it to get hot. I take off my gym clothes and leave them on the bathroom floor. Stepping into the shower, I can feel myself relax instantly.

I take my time drying off and dressing when I'm done. I can't delay the visit any longer though. I decide I should leave now before I get a phone call asking where I am.

As I walk through the living room to the front door, I see Emmett watching something on television. I ask him if he is going to come with me.

"Not today. You don't need me to hold your hand. Oh, but if there are leftovers, can you bring some back for me?" Typical Emmett, always thinking of his stomach.

"Sure," I say reluctantly as I leave.

My parents live on Mercer Island, so it's only a fifteen minute drive on a good day. It also goes to show that we're a wealthy family. My dad's job at the hospital is well paid, but the majority of my family's money is inherited. My mother, Esme, is a self-employed interior designer. She was popular in Chicago. Luckily, her reputation preceded her when we moved to Seattle, so she was able to find work straight away.

I never really thanked my family for moving with me. It's not like I asked them to. I guess they didn't want to leave me alone.

I enter my parent's driveway and park my car behind my dad's Mercedes. I don't know why he customised it with tinted windows.

As I step out of my car and shut the door, I am immediately greeted by my mother. She obviously can't wait for me on the door step.

"Oh, Edward," she says as she pulls me into a hug. "It's good to see you again."

And now I feel really guilty for not coming back sooner.

"Hey, mom," I respond as I hug her back.

"Esme, let him breathe," says my father as he comes to stand next to my mom. She releases me from the embrace.

"Edward," he says, as he grasps my hand in his to shake it. "Thanks for coming over."

"No problem," I reply. "I guess it has been a while since I was last here."

"Yes," says Esme. "It's been too long."

"Come on," adds Carlisle. I bet he can see the guilt etched on my face.

We all make our way inside.

Walking into the living room area, it appears that Esme has gone all out to make me feel welcome. The coffee table has been set up with tea, coffee, and cake. I thought we were having dinner.

I sit down in what was my usual spot on the sofa. Esme takes her seat on the other end, while Carlisle sits in the chair opposite.

"What can I get you to drink, sweetie?" asks mom.

"Coffee, black please."

While Esme pours out the drink, I look over to Carlisle, who seems to be staring at me intently. As we make eye contact, he averts his gaze back to Esme.

Mom passes me the mug of coffee.

"How have you been, Edward?" she asks.

"Not bad," I say as I take a sip of my drink. I place the mug back onto the coffee table.

"How is Bella doing?" my father asks, always the doctor.

"Oh, she's doing okay. She's on her way back home at the moment to spend some time with her father." How much should I tell them about Bella? I wasn't really expecting my father to mention her. Perhaps that's why I've been invited over today.

"I'm so proud of you, honey," says Esme. "Your father told me all about what happened. I'm so glad she's okay. Although, I was surprised to hear that you had a girlfriend."

What's so surprising about that? Technically she isn't my girlfriend, but that isn't the point.

"We aren't together," I say. I wish we were.

"Oh, I guess I just assumed you two were when you came to the hospital yesterday," says Carlisle. "You seemed very close to me. How long have you known her for?"

Should I tell them that I've sort of known her for about six weeks now? I could give them the story I told Emmett about meeting her on campus. I probably shouldn't add to the lie though. That would only come back to bite me in the ass.

"Uh, I met her at a party on Friday night." Which technically I did. That was the first time I talked to her face to face.

"Well," begins Esme, not really knowing what to say. "You went to a party?" Both of my parents look a little surprised to hear this.

"I did. Emmett too."

Esme and Carlisle exchange a look. My mom looks thrilled, while my dad looks a little dubious.

"What?" I have to ask. I feel myself becoming a little annoyed at their silent conversation.

It's Carlisle that replies. "It's just that... we've been worried about you, son. It's good to hear that we shouldn't be."

I can feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, possibly alerting me that I have a text message. I wonder if it's Bella. My mood worsens at the fact that I can't look to check and reply to her. My father isn't a fan of cell phones. I'm not sure why, but I've put it down to the fact that he's treated a lot of victims of car accidents that were caused by a driver not paying attention due to talking on their phone. It's either that, or the fact that he isn't great with technology. I swear he acts like he's from the middle ages or something sometimes.

"I'm so happy that you're moving on from everything," adds Esme. "I think leaving Chicago was one of the best things that this family could have done."

Immediately, I know that they're talking about Tanya, my ex girlfriend. Well, my dead girlfriend I should say. I had to leave Chicago after she died. I couldn't stay there and be reminded everyday that I had caused her death. If I hadn't of wanted to break up with her that night, then she would still be alive. If I had let her drive liked she asked me, then she may still be alive too. I wanted to drive though so I could leave when I wanted to. I wasn't planning on staying around after breaking up with her. I wasn't her biggest fan towards the end of our relationship.

"Son?" Carlisle brings me out of my musings. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I reply as I take another gulp of coffee.

"So," my mom begins, probably trying to lighten the mood. "Tell me more about this Bella. You aren't together?"

"No, but we're dating. At least, I'm taking her on our first date on Friday."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" asks Dad.

"What do you mean?" How can me and Bella being apart be the right thing anyway?

"I just mean that she went through a traumatic experience yesterday with her ex. Is getting involved with someone else really the right thing for her at the moment?"

What is he trying to imply? Am I not good enough for Bella? I already know the answer to that, I'm not, but that won't keep me away from her. I'll be around until she orders me away.

"If you knew her, then you wouldn't be saying that. I think I make her happy."

"As long as you know what you're doing," says Carlisle. I've had enough of his remarks.

"What are you trying to imply, Dad? Just say it," I add angrily.

"It's all happening quite fast, Edward. You met her on Friday yet you talk about her like you've known her for much longer. I'm not sure she's ready to be dating just yet. And I'm not so sure you are ready to either."

"Edward," interrupts mom, "we just want what's best for you. It's only been a year since Tanya died. Since that night, you haven't been yourself. Emmett tells me that you've only recently been acting more like your old self."

What has Emmett been saying to our parents?

"I'm fine, Mom. I stopped taking my anti depressants six months ago. I don't drink, I'm starting to sleep at night without nightmares, and I've been composing again. Really, I'm doing okay." I direct the last part of this at my father. He still doesn't seem to believe me.

"But you don't talk about it, not to anyone," mom adds quietly.

During that period of six months that I lived with my parents after the accident, my mom would spend a lot of time with me trying to get me to open up. Even more so after we moved to Seattle ten months ago. I guess she thought that being away from where it happened would make me more likely to talk. I just couldn't. There wasn't anything that I could say that would have taken that night back. Tanya wouldn't magically come back to life if I started discussing her with someone.

"I don't know," says Carlisle. "Maybe Bella will be good for you. Maybe you'll feel like talking to her about it all."

"Excuse me," I say. I've had enough of this conversation. I decide now would be a good time for a bathroom break.

As I leave the living room, I take my cell phone out of my pocket. The display lights up and tells me that I have a text from Bella. My mood lifts immediately. Opening the message, she tells me that she's arrived safely in Forks. Thank god for that.

"Edward?" I turn to see my mom walk up behind me.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Come with me." So I do. I follow her into the kitchen where she checks on the dinner that's in the oven. I take a seat at the breakfast bar.

"It's almost done," she says as she turns to face me.

"What are we having?" I ask.

"Lasagne, I know it's your favourite." She's right. Emmett will be jealous.

"Garlic bread too?" Then it would be perfect.

"Garlic bread too," she smiles. This is what I miss, the simple things.

I think Bella would like my mom's cooking. That reminds me, I didn't get the chance to text her back.

"You look distracted." My mom can be quite observant at times.

"I'm not. How are things with you, Mom?"

"Oh, I can't complain. The business is going well. Your father works all of the time it seems, and without you and Emmett around it can get a little lonely I suppose. But I'm happy enough."

"I'm sorry," I apologise. "I haven't been a very good son."

"Hey, none of that now," replies mom. "You're here now and that's what matters."

"Where's Dad?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, he's on the phone with the hospital. They needed to double check something or other."

My mom starts getting plates out of the cupboard. She hands them to me. "Here you go, can you put those on the table, please?"

I do as she asks. Once I've set the places, my dad walks in.

"Sorry about that." He kisses my mom on the cheek. "Something smells good."

We spend the next thirty minutes eating and talking about nothing of great importance. I'm actually getting on with my father, too.

It feels good to be back home. I never thought I would say that. After dinner, I get the chance to slip away up to my old room at the top of the house. Nothing has changed in here. Everything is as I left it. I walk over to the window to admire the view. I always felt calmer when looking at the lake that surrounds the island.

I take the opportunity to call Bella. I figure she may have told her father about now. Besides, she may need someone to talk to. It only takes a couple of rings before Bella answers.

"Hey." I hear her say quietly.

"Hey," I reply in the same tone.

Bella goes on to tell me that her father now knows. I stupidly ask how he reacted to the news. I don't know what kind of response I was expecting her to say. It's obvious that he would be upset to say the least.

We move the discussion on to other things. I ask her what Forks is like. She describes to me how green everything is, and how wet it can be. It sounds like a nice place to me. I would like to hike and take a look at the scenery, maybe see some wildlife. I don't suggest that to her though.

She tries to ask me a couple of questions about my day. However, I don't much feel like going over what I've had to talk to my parents about. I realise I haven't told her much about myself. I hope that hasn't annoyed her. I will at some point, but some things are difficult to talk about.

"So, what are you up to this evening?" she asks.

"Oh, not much," I reply. I figure this may be a good time to reveal a little of myself. "I might play on my piano or something."

"Oh, you can play?"

"Yeah, the guitar too, actually."

"Wow, um, could I hear you play sometime?" she asks. I've actually put together a composition about her. Maybe I could play that for Bella.

"Of course, maybe on Friday?" I ask.

"I'd like that. Wait, how big is your place if you can fit a piano in it? Oh, sorry! That was rude. Sometimes I don't think before I speak. Ignore me."

I chuckle at how cute she sounds.

"That's okay," I reassure her. "I, uh... Well, I guess you could say I have money," I say reluctantly. I hope that doesn't put her off.

"Oh, wow. Okay."

Now I'm not so sure what to say. It seems I don't have to think of something as Bella starts to giggle. I love that noise.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"My stomach is telling me that it's time to eat," she replies. I suppose I have been talking to her for a while now. It's also good to hear that she wasn't laughing at me.

"It was nice to talk to you, Bella." It's always nice to talk to her.

"Thank you for calling me. You were exactly what I needed." Wow. Maybe she feels as strongly about me as I do about her. I can only hope, right? I wonder if she knows that I always feel better after talking to her.

I realise that I haven't responded to her.

"Anytime," I begin. I feel I need to say something else though. She's admitted something to me, so I should do the same. Here goes nothing. "I, uh, I miss you," I finally manage to get out.

Her response isn't what I was hoping for as she tells me good night. Never mind. Maybe I've made her nervous.

"Night, Bella," I reply quietly as I hear her hang up the phone. It's almost painful, what I feel as she hangs up. I expect it's going to be a long couple of days without her.

**AN: Worth a review? See you next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I only received 2 reviews for the last chapter :(. This chapter is being posted so quickly as a thank you to ajowen for providing both. I hope you like it.**

**This was beta-ed by Jasperbells- thank you!**

Bella

I've been here before. At least I think I have. A lot of the places in Forks look the same to me, probably because the town is surrounded by such a dense forest. But this place... I found it while hiking once. I don't usually hike, but I needed to get out of the house for a while and just be by myself. After an hour or so of walking through the trees, I found a meadow. It was such an odd place to find in the middle of nowhere. You could tell just by looking at it that it was a place left undisturbed. It was beautiful.

As I walk through the trees, I reach the clearing. It is my meadow, but something is different somehow. It's the same size, but all of the wild flowers have died, leaving patches of brown mulch in their place.

As I walk further into the clearing, I see a flower. The last one left alive. It's a dazzling red colour, almost the colour of blood you could say, but it's sparkling too. The petals reflect the light where the sun shines on them, like a disco ball. I have to have it.

Walking over to it, I see something move out of the corner of my eye. I brush it off, deciding it's nothing. But now I can't shake the feeling that something is watching me. It's unnerving.

I reach the flower. I imagine that it smells wonderful. I bend down to pick it up, but as I do, a figure of a person moves towards me from the furthest side of the clearing. I can't make out their face, but I can tell from his size that it is a man.

Suddenly, I feel frightened, like this is the last place I should be. It's like someone has invaded my personal space. I didn't think anyone else knew about this place. I back away from the flower and the unidentifiable person, keeping my eye on the figure.

As I move, he moves. I should get out of here. I turn to leave and walk away quickly towards the trees. The figure behind me takes this as an invitation to follow me. I quicken my pace. He does the same. The gap between us begins to shorten.

I can feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins as I begin to run, telling me that I'm in danger. I look over my shoulder and see that the figure behind me has also started to run. He's gaining ground. I need to be faster.

I begin to run like my life depends on it, but I can't seem to move fast enough. He's gaining on me, constantly closing the gap between us. Running becomes increasingly more difficult as the trees that surround me seem to move in on me as well.

It doesn't take long for him to reach me. I feel a heavy hand on my shoulder pulling me back towards him, and stopping me from getting any further away. I turn to look at his face now that I'll be able to see him properly.

It's Jake.

"Bella!"

I wake with a start and come face to face with Charlie. My throat feels sore. I attempt to clear it. I notice that it's still dark outside as my eyes begin to focus.

It was only a dream. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Are you doing okay, Bells? I woke up to hear you screaming," Charlie explains. He's sitting on my bed, looking concerned. I feel guilty to have woken him.

"Sorry, bad dream I guess." It's a pathetic explanation, but it's the only one I have. "I'm fine, Dad, really. You should go back to bed."

Charlie stands up and moves towards my bedroom door.

"You know where I am if you need anything. Night, Bells." He leaves. One of the good things about Charlie- he doesn't hover.

As he leaves, Alice appears. Great, another person who's sleep I've disturbed. She walks into my room carrying a glass of water in one hand. She closes the door with the other.

"I'm sorry, Alice."

"There's no need to apologise, Bella," she says as she takes a seat on the foot of my bed and hands me the glass of water. "I thought you might need a drink."

She's so thoughtful.

"Thank you." I greedily gulp it down and place the empty glass on my bedside table. Looking at my alarm clock, I see that it is four in the morning. At least I slept for most of the night.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asks Alice.

"Not really. It was just a dream. I'd like to forget about it."

"Sure. Do you want me to stay with you for a little while?"

I try to stifle a yawn. That dream has made me feel even more exhausted than when I went to bed.

"I think I'm going to try and sleep, if that's okay?" I respond to Alice.

"Of course. I'll be on the couch if you need me."

She gets up from my bed and leaves my room. Before going to bed, I tried to get her to take my room but she wouldn't. I hate to think what that sofa is doing to her back.

I settle back under my covers, take some calming breaths, and eventually feel myself drift off to sleep.

I'm woken up by the smell of burning bacon. My father was never a great cook. I make my way downstairs before Charlie burns the house down. Sure enough, I walk into the kitchen and see Charlie talking to Alice, obviously distracted from what he was attempting to do.

"I may not eat it, but I'm pretty sure bacon isn't supposed to smell or look like that, Dad," I say as I make my way over to save his food.

I empty the contents of the pan and start again while Charlie takes a seat next to Alice at the table.

"Bells?" Charlie begins.

"Yeah, Dad?" I reply, keeping my attention on what's in front of me.

"Alice and I have been talking-"

Alice quickly interrupts. "We think that we should go back to Seattle today."

I wasn't expecting that.

"Why?" I ask.

"Alice assures me that she'll keep an eye on you. I think it's best if you were with your friends. Besides, I don't like the idea of you missing so much college."

"Dad, it's only two days that I'm missing. I can catch up. Are you trying to get rid of me?" I question as I turn to face my father.

"Of course not, Bells. Look- today is Monday, right? Either today or tomorrow you're going to get a phone call to ask you if you want to go to Jacob's hearing."

"What do you mean?" I turn off the cooker so I'm not distracted.

"Take a seat." I do as I'm told and sit down opposite Charlie. "Jacob will get a court hearing shortly where he'll be asked to plead either guilty or not guilty to assaulting you. I think it would be best for you to go. You could even get the chance to speak to the court after he pleads. You know, give them your side of the story."

I think that's the most I've ever heard Charlie speak at one time.

"Why would I want to put myself through that?" I ask.

"Think of it as closure, Bella," adds Alice.

I can see that it's two against one.

"I don't really have much choice here, do I?"

"Why not head back to Seattle today and take it from there?" Charlie suggests. "You don't have to go to the hearing, but the option would be there then."

I guess that makes sense. Then I suppose I would have only missed one day of college.

I nod my head in defeat.

"Sure, sure," I say. The phrase so commonly used by Jake when I was with him makes me flinch. I need to stop saying that.

"I can come with you, if you want me to?" Charlie asks.

"No, Dad. There's no need," I state quickly. I don't need him taking time off from work and travelling to and from Seattle alone.

"Come on, Bella," says Alice as she stands up to leave the table. "We have some travelling to do."

By mid afternoon, we arrive back in Seattle. I feel so tired after three hours of driving. Alice offered, but I don't think she would be able to reach the pedals. I spent the morning cleaning my Dad's house. I wanted to do something for him as I was leaving him so soon. He seemed to appreciate it.

While unpacking my few belongings, I can't help but feel that Charlie was trying to get rid of me. What he was saying made sense, but it's like he wanted me gone.

"Hey, Bella?" calls Alice from down the hall. I move to my bedroom door so I can hear her better.

"What's up, Alice?" I shout back. This is stupid. I should just go and see what she wants. I walk towards her room.

"I just wanted to check that it was okay for Jasper to come over?" yells Alice. I open her door and she jumps slightly when she sees me. I guess she wasn't expecting me.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll probably just spend the afternoon reading or something anyway."

"Well that's no fun," says Alice. "Have you told Edward you came home early yet?"

"No, I haven't." It's not that I haven't wanted to. It's just that I'm sort of scared of my phone right now. I'm dreading getting a phone call regarding Jacob. I figure that hiding my phone for a little while will help me feel better about the situation. Stupid, I know, but it seems to be working. If they call, it can go to voice mail.

"You should. I'm sure he would love to see you." I really want to see him too. "Besides, you read too much. Go out and have some fun. Forget this whole Jake thing for a little while. It will do you some good."

She's right. And an afternoon with Edward sounds like a perfect afternoon to me.

"I'll call him once I'm unpacked."

"Do it quickly then," says Alice as she shoos me out of her room.

Fifteen minutes later, I'm completely unpacked. I'm also completely distracted by Jasper. I can see why Alice likes him, although he isn't exactly her type. I guess everyone needs a change now and then.

He arrived ten minutes ago, obviously quite eager to see Alice again. He's quite tall; I'd say a couple of inches shorter than Edward. He has a Texas twang that makes you hang on his every word. Jasper also has some seriously wavy blonde hair. He's the opposite of Alice in every way.

"Well, Bella, it's nice to finally meet you, I must say," says Jasper as he takes a seat on the sofa. Alice practically curls up into his side, leaving me to carry over the drinks, which I place on the coffee table. "You're all Alice talks about. I feel like I know you already."

"You, too Jasper. All good things I hope," I say as I take a seat opposite the pair.

"Oh, most definitely," he drawls as he takes his beer bottle from the table.

"Bella," interrupts Alice. "Wasn't there something you were supposed to do?"

"Huh?"

"Like, call Edward?"

Oh, yeah. How could I forget about him?

"I'll be right back," I say as I leave the room. Maybe I should give Alice and Jasper some privacy.

Walking into my room, I take my phone out from its hiding place in my bag. Looking at the screen, I see that no one has tried to call yet.

I find Edward's number in my cell and dial. It rings out. Huh, no answer. Should I leave a message or call back? Too late to decide now as I hear the beep telling me to leave a message.

"Edward? Hey. It's, uh, Bella. I just wanted to let you know that I came home early. I guess I'll call you back later- or you could call me back. It's up to you. So... uh, yeah... Maybe you could come over later if you aren't busy? Let me know. Bye."

Now what do I do? I don't want to be a third wheel to Alice and Jasper. I can't just sit in my room for the rest of the day though. I begin to pace as I try to come up with ideas.

I know... I'll bake. I don't really feel like doing college work anyway. And that way, if Edward does decide to come over, then he'll be able to try my cooking. I've learnt from watching my father that a way to a guy's heart is through his stomach.

Taking my phone with me, I head towards the kitchen via the living room.

"Did you call him?" asks Alice as I walk behind the sofa.

"I did, but he didn't answer. I left a message."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I've decided to bake instead. I think we have the ingredients to chocolate brownies in the kitchen somewhere."

"You bake?" asks Jasper.

"She makes the best brownies you've ever tasted, don't you, Bella?"

I blush at the compliment.

"I think I'll have to stick around and try them then."

"Sure," I say smiling. I think Jasper is going to turn out to be a great friend.

I walk over to the coffee table as I notice that I left my drink behind. I leave my cell in its place so I don't get it covered in brownie batter. I can be a messy cook.

"Do you want some help, Bella?" asks Jasper.

I look over to Alice to make sure I'm not intruding on her time with him. I don't want to come between them. She's smiling though.

"That would be great. Thanks, Jasper."

We all head into the kitchen. I root through the cupboards to find what I need while Jasper washes his hands.

It turns out that baking is a good way to get to know somebody. The three of us share stories and joke around with each other. It's easy to see why Alice likes him so much.

"I'm going to put some music on," Alice declares. She heads in to the living room.

"So, Bella," begins Jasper. "At the risk of sounding too much like a girl, how are you? I've heard that you've had a rough couple of days." If I didn't love his accent so much, I might be slightly annoyed.

"Alice told you, huh?" I say as I pour the batter in to a greased baking tray.

"She was worried about you," he shrugs. "I hope that's okay though. I don't want you two to fall out because of me."

"No, that's okay. I can see she really likes you so she's going to tell you things."

"She does, huh?" He sounds kind of smug.

"Please tell me you knew that already? It's a little obvious," I say, hoping I haven't said something that I shouldn't have.

"Hey, I'm just playing with you. I like her just as much."

"That's good to hear," I reply.

I place the now empty mixing bowl in to the sink ready to wash it up later.

"Bella," Jasper starts. "You're wasting perfectly good brownie mixture." He takes the bowl out of the sink and begins to swirl his finger inside it, removing the mixture. He brings his finger to his lips and licks them clean. "I can't wait to try them when they're done."

"That good, huh?" I ask as I start to wipe up the mess on the counter.

"Yeah." Jasper places the bowl back on the side and turns to face me.

"Seriously though, Bella. I know we only just met today, but if you ever want someone to talk to, I'll be around. I know you've got Alice, but sometimes it's nice to talk to someone new."

"Thank you, Jasper." I don't know what else to say. I think he senses that I'm struggling with my emotions as he pulls me in for a hug.

In the background, I hear a door close, followed by approaching foot steps.

"Bella?"

I pull away from Jasper quickly.

"Hey, Edward."

Well, this isn't awkward at all...

**AN: I hope you didn't think Jasper was being too forward- remember his character is good with emotions! Thanks for reading. Until next time...**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Huge thank you's this week go to Naomi, Lyra Waterflame, edward13bella4ever, lionnara, ajowen, april666king, , colynn, plbsmiles for giving me some lovely reviews! I loved and appreciated every single one. Also, thank you to Jasperbells for beta-ing this one :)**

Edward

Shit! I see I have a missed call from Bella. For future reference, I decide I must always have my phone on me at all times, no matter where I am.

I quickly grab my keys from my desk and a jacket from the back of my chair, and leave my apartment, heading towards my car. I don't bother telling Emmett. He's at work anyway. I might be back by the time he is. Maybe I can bring Bella back with me and play the composition I wrote for her. I'm pretty sure she would love that after talking to her about it last night.

As I reach my car, I replay Bella's answer phone message on my cell.

_Edward? Hey. It's, uh, Bella. I just wanted to let you know that I came home early. I guess I'll call you back later- or you could call me back. It's up to you. So... uh, yeah... Maybe you could come over later if you aren't busy? Let me know. Bye._

She doesn't need to ask me twice. I figure I could turn up and call her when I reach her apartment. That way I get to see her as soon as possible. I can't wait.

I feel my excitement building as I reach her place. You could say I broke the speed limit on the way over. I pull up, lock the car, and walk as quickly as I can to her apartment block. While I walk, I call her phone. After a couple of rings, she answers. Except it's not her. It's her friend, Alice.

"Oh, Edward. Hey, how are you? I'm not too bad. We got back from Forks a little earlier than planned. But I guess you already know that by now-"

"Hey, Alice," I cut in. You've got to love her enthusiasm I suppose. "Is Bella there?"

"Oh, of course she is. She is a little busy at the moment though. Can I get her to call you back in like five minutes?"

"No, that's okay. I'm actually outside your place right now. Could you come and let me in so I can wait for her or something?"

"Sure! I'll be down in a second." She hangs up.

No sooner than I've put my phone in my jeans pocket, the door opens in front of me to reveal Bella's bubbly friend. She wasn't lying when she told me a second on the phone.

"Edward!" she exclaims as she pulls me into a hug.

"Hey, Alice... again." I pat her back, not really knowing what to do. I don't make a habit of hugging people I hardly know. She senses my awkwardness and lets me go.

"Sorry. I know I'm a little... exuberant. You'll get used to me, I promise," she says as I follow her up to her apartment. I don't know what to say to that.

She opens the door and we step through it.

"She's in the kitchen. You remember where that is, right?" I nod in Alice's direction as she skips towards the iPod speakers that are on the coffee table in the living room. I guess that's my cue to find Bella.

I head towards the kitchen, my heart beating a little faster in anticipation. But when I get there, I don't like the image that greets me.

"Bella?" I say, a little confused.

Who is that? And why is he touching her? She's mine!

Bella must notice the expression on my face as she quickly pulls away from him. Angry doesn't even cover it!

"Hey, Edward," she says, looking slightly embarrassed. Wouldn't that imply she feels guilty about something?

My eyes are torn from her face by the douche bag stood next to her as he extends his arm towards me, obviously expecting a handshake.

"Edward? I've heard a lot about you. I'm Jasper." He has the nerve to smile at me which quickly falters as he picks up on how I'm feeling. He lowers his arm back down when he sees that I'm not making the effort.

I realise I still haven't said anything. Wait a minute, why would Bella tell him about me? Maybe they were having a laugh at my expense. I always knew I'm not good enough for her.

"I thought you wanted me... to come over, I mean." Brilliant start, Cullen.

"I did! I do, Edward. Would you believe me if I said this isn't what it looks like?" explains Bella quickly. She walks over to me hesitantly.

I need to calm down. My angel wouldn't do this to me.

"Hey, man. I'm sorry-" Jasper begins, but I cut him off.

"Don't talk to me just yet, please."

I need some air to calm down properly. I'm well aware that I have a temper. I don't particularly want Bella to see it. I back away from her before she reaches me. She stops where she is, in the middle of the kitchen.

"Edward?" she almost whispers.

I can't do this now. I turn and walk away.

As I walk through the living room area, I see Alice dancing around to some sort of fast paced music.

"Edward?" she says as she sees me walk past her. I don't stop. "You're leaving already?"

"Please don't go, Edward... please," I hear Bella practically beg as she approaches. I reach the door and open it. I can't bring myself to look at her right now. It's best for her if I'm not here right now. Besides, she can get back to her lover boy in the kitchen. She doesn't need me.

That thought alone almost brings me to my knees. My heart begins to ache.

I leave the apartment and make my way down the stairs. I hear footsteps behind me. I really didn't want anyone to follow me. I won't be good company for anyone right now. I don't turn around to see who it is. That would just be an invitation for a conversation that I don't want to have.

Once I'm out of the building, I walk over to the coffee shop on the other side of the street. It's the only place I can think to be right now. Plus, if I calm down enough I can get back to Bella. But what if she doesn't want me anymore? I'll deal with that when it happens I guess.

I choose a seat in the furthest corner away from the door, mainly because I want to be undisturbed. However, I realise that isn't going to happen as I take a seat. Alice sits down in the one opposite me. I guess that's who was following me as I left Bella's apartment.

"Alice, not now, please," I beg, hoping she leaves me alone.

"I wanted to make sure you didn't go too far. By the way, you just met my boyfriend, Jasper."

Eurgh... you've got to be kidding me. She must see what I'm thinking from the expression on my face. I'm such an idiot.

"Hey," Alice interrupts my thoughts. "Don't beat yourself up too much about it. I can see what you must have thought when you walked into the kitchen. Bella explained it to me before she started crying."

I grimace. I never wanted to make Bella cry. I'm such an asshole.

"Actually... maybe you should beat yourself up a little bit. Instead of walking away, you should have talked to her about it."

"I know," I say. I feel like a child being scolded by my mother.

"So, why did you run away?" she questions.

How do I answer that?

I decide to go with the truth. "It's what I do best." This really is true if you think about it. I ran away from my home in Chicago to the other side of America to get away from my past.

Alice is too inquisitive for her own good. "What happened to you?" she asks quietly, as if she can see what I'm thinking.

I can't do this now. Besides, as were sat down here talking, Jasper is upstairs comforting Bella. I should be the one to do that. I want to do that. I need to apologise to her.

"Can we go back upstairs now?" I ask.

"You've calmed down?" Alice asks.

"I think so."

"Good. Though while we're here, I think you should buy Bella a hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin. Those are her favourites, in case you were wondering."

We hastily make our way over to the queue in order for me to buy Bella a "sorry I'm a complete idiot" present.

"Will she forgive me?" I think out loud as we walk back into the apartment building after leaving the coffee shop.

"Only one way to find out," replies Alice.

When we re-enter the apartment, there's no one around. I can smell the scent of brownies though. It makes my mouth water. We follow the scent into the kitchen. Jasper is stood with his back to us, wiping down the counter. Alice dashes over to him, and hugs him from behind. I stand and watch.

"Hey, you," drawls Jasper to Alice as he turns around to reciprocate. He looks over to me. I nod at him. I still don't really want to talk to him but I can't ignore the guy. He smiles slightly and says, "She's in her room. She won't come out. As soon as Alice left she practically ran away from me."

I probably shouldn't, but I can't help but smile at this. I leave the kitchen with the treats for Bella without saying a word. I hope she'll let me in.

I reach her bedroom door and knock.

"Go away, Jasper!"

"Bella? It's me," I say. It makes me happy to hear her say that though.

I hear movement on the other side of the door. After an eternity, it opens. She really has been crying, I notice as I take in her appearance. Her eyes are red and slightly puffy. The little mascara she was wearing has run underneath her eyes. She still looks beautiful though.

"You came back," she says as she quickly throws her arms around my waist and hugs me tight. With my one free hand, I run it up and down her back in a soothing motion.

"I don't think I could ever leave you," I say quietly, realising how true that statement is as soon as I've said it.

Bella looks up at my face and smiles.

"I brought you something." I lift the bag so she can see it as she removes herself from me.

"You didn't have to do that," she says as she removes it from my hand. As she opens it, she walks back into her room. I gladly follow.

"How did you know?" she asks as she removes the blueberry muffin.

"Alice."

"Of course," she says, as if she should have already known.

She takes a seat on her bed, leaning against the head board. She moves over to make room for me, and places the muffin on the bedside table. I guess she isn't hungry.

I close her door so we get some privacy. Although I doubt a closed door would stop Alice. I make my way over to Bella and sit next to her.

"Hi," I say shyly. I feel like a fool for upsetting Bella. I hate that I've caused her pain. "I'm sorry I hurt you," I apologise as I move my arm over Bella's shoulder. She sighs at the contact and moves closer to me, moving so that she is hugging my waist again. I like it when she does that.

"Don't apologise. I know what that must have looked like. But please, don't walk away from me again, okay?"

"Okay," I say simply.

We sit in silence for a few minutes, getting used to each other again. My fingers trace a pattern on Bella's shoulder as she hugs me tighter. I lean down a place a kiss on her head, inhaling the scent of her hair in the process. There's that smell again, strawberries, my new favourite fruit.

I take one last deep breath and move away from her head. She looks up at me. I find myself staring at her lips. I wonder if I move in to kiss her this time that she will actually want to kiss me back. I don't want to be rejected again. I feel the nerves swirl around in my stomach.

I lean further towards her. I think she gets the idea as she gazes at my lips. Hers part slightly in response. As I close the gap, she closes her eyes. I do the same as our lips meet.

I only meant it to be a chaste peck on the lips. But as Bella sighs into my mouth, I lose control a little. To my surprise, it's Bella that deepens the kiss first. We both turn so that we're facing each other completely. I feel my hands move to her face as Bella puts hers in my hair and tugs slightly. I groan at the sensation. My tongue moves to try and gain access to her mouth. Before it can, the door bursts open. Bella pulls back quickly, a little breathless. My body feels a little empty somehow without the contact of Bella.

"Alice! What have I told you about knocking?" exclaims Bella. I look over to her and see a blush creep onto her cheeks. She looks beautiful when she blushes.

"Sorry. I thought you might like to know that your brownies are ready, but I can leave them in the oven to burn if you like?" she giggles as she prances away from Bella's room.

"I'm sorry," Bella says to me as she leaves her bed.

"Did she say brownies?" I ask. "I thought I smelt them when I came in earlier."

"I was baking with Jasper earlier," she replies as she walks towards her door. What part of baking requires hugging, I wonder. I get up and follow her into the kitchen. I notice Alice and Jasper are cuddling on the sofa. Why couldn't they remove the brownies from the oven?

We spend the rest of our afternoon in the living room with Alice and Jasper. By the end of it, I actually end up liking the guy a little bit. I even think he might chill Alice out a little bit, if that's even possible. I also didn't think it was possible to bond over brownies, but I find myself liking Alice even more too. She's kind of like the annoying little sister I never had.

Even though I've enjoyed my time with Bella's friends, I really just want to spend some time alone with her. I think she realises this when she catches me staring at her every couple of minutes. Every time she does, I get to see a hint of that blush I love so much.

When Alice and Jasper start making googly eyes at each other, we make our escape back to Bella's room. She starts to giggle as she collapses onto her bed. Have I said how much I love that sound?

"What's so funny?" I ask as I join her.

"Oh, nothing," she replies.

I lean on my side, bend my elbow, and rest my head on my hand. Bella stares up at me.

"So," I start. "The day's still young. What do you want to do?" I ask. I haven't even checked the time but it can't be that late.

"Well, I actually have a ton of coursework to get started on," she says.

"Oh," my smile slips. "I can leave you to it, if you want?" She giggles again.

"I'm kidding. What do you want to do?" she asks.

Good question. I can think of many things that I would like to do right now, all of them including Bella. However, one thing has been playing on my mind since I left my place earlier.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my place. You wanted to hear me play piano. There's no time like the present."

She smiles.

"That sounds perfect."

Twenty minutes later, we arrive outside my studio apartment. I lead Bella inside, hoping that Emmett isn't around. I call out his name. No reply.

"Wow," Bella says. "This place is huge."

I give Bella a short tour, missing out my bedroom, but ending up in my music room. We stand outside the door.

"No one but me usually comes in here," I explain. No one else has ever had the need to. I open the door and walk over to my piano. Bella follows, closing the door behind her. She seems shy all of a sudden. I encourage her to sit next to me on the piano bench. "I won't bite," I joke.

I'm glad I can joke with her. She puts me at ease. I don't usually play for anybody. I guess after Tanya's death that playing instruments was kind of like therapy to me. It sure felt that way anyway. So now whenever I'm feeling something, I come in here and see if I can put the emotions to music. I can usually waste hours doing that.

"You ready?" I ask. She nods her head. I immediately begin playing.

It's a lullaby. As I play, I feel myself relax. I hope it does the same for Bella. I also hope it expresses to her just how I feel, especially all those things that I can't say quite yet.

The piece progresses. As it does, I feel Bella lean into me. She spends the rest of the song just like that, staring at my fingers as they move over the keys.

I build up to the end of the song. I almost don't want it to end.

I play the last note and look at Bella. She's still staring at the keys on the piano.

"I named it Bella's lullaby," I say to break the silence. She gazes up at me, her eyes glistening slightly.

"Thank you... so much," she replies a little breathlessly. I smile at her.

"Anything, for you," I reply. And it's true... I would do anything for my angel.

**AN: Eek- I was so nervous about this chapter. Please let me know if you liked it. It would put my mind to rest! Until next time...**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Huge thank you's this week go to vampiregurl, Eleanore, Ann, DarcelLuvjason, lionnara, april666king, Esther, DesireeSkylarr, kittycat1980, Naomi and ajowen for giving me some awesome reviews. Also, thank you to Jasperbells for being my beta :). Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Enjoy!**

Bella

I fell to sleep effortlessly last night. I had had such a perfect evening with Edward. The lullaby he had written for me was probably the most romantic thing I had ever been given. Jacob didn't really do romance. Being with Edward made me forget about all the stress.

But today is a new day and I'm still waiting for this damn phone call about Jacob. I haven't made up my mind whether I want to go to his hearing or not. It may be better that I don't.

My mind is too pre-occupied to do much in the way of studying. My thoughts are consumed by Jake. He's been my best friend for life. Not once has he hurt me intentionally. I just can't get my head around how much he has changed. He really isn't my Jacob anymore. And even though he scared the crap out of me the other day, does he really deserve this? I may be naive, but I still consider him my friend in some small way.

I need to stop this.

After rushing to get ready, I drive as fast as my truck and the speed restrictions will let me to the police station where Jake is being held. I haven't told anyone what I'm going to do. I hope that I don't disappoint them with my decision.

I pull up and practically run through the entrance to the police station. Panting, I reach the desk in the reception area. A man in uniform on the other side looks at me as I almost trip over my own two feet.

"Sir, can you help me?" I ask, clutching the desk to steady myself.

"What's seems to be the problem, Miss...?"

"Swan, Bella Swan."

"Okay, Miss Swan. How can I help?"

This man doesn't give me the concerned or helpful stance that my father would to someone. Instead, he almost seems to be leering at me. It makes me feel uncomfortable. Maybe if I clear my throat he'll notice that he's staring at me. No such luck.

"Uh, my friend was arrested... And I was wondering if I could possibly get the charges against him dropped," I manage to get out.

"What was he arrested for?" the officer asks.

I have to think about this. Was I actually told what he was arrested for? I guess I was still a little out of it when my statement was being taken at the hospital. Maybe this whole thing has affected me more than I thought.

"Um... I don't really know to be honest," I say as I struggle to answer.

"Give me his name and I'll look him up on the system," the officer replies.

"Jacob Black." I watch as he begins to type on the keyboard next to him.

"Well, it says here that he was arrested for assault. You do realise that you can't drop the charges against him as this isn't a misdemeanour, right?"

"What? No... please," I splutter out.

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan, but I can't help you," he replies, blunt and to the point.

"Is there someone here that can then?" I ask desperately.

"You would have to talk to the District Attorney assigned to his case. But even then it isn't a sure thing."

It sounds like he doesn't even care.

"How do I do that? Who is it?" I ask. I'm beginning to feel this is going to be a waste of time. I didn't want any of this to happen to Jacob. What have I done?

"Well," the officer begins, "looks like he's got his hearing this afternoon-"

"What?" I interrupt. "Shouldn't I have been told that by now?" I'm starting to become annoyed at this whole situation.

"I'm going to have to ask you to calm down, Miss Swan," the officer replies in a patronising tone. "His hearing is at two o'clock today. If you haven't been called then I would assume you aren't needed."

I'm not needed?

"What do you mean not needed? I'm the person he 'assaulted'," I say, making sure I use air quotes around the word.

"Look, Miss Swan, I'm sorry I can't help you. Honestly, if you haven't been told about this then I would assume that's down to human error. Either that or it's an open and shut case. As the victim, however, I expect you will be subpoenaed when his case goes to trial. It's up to you whether you show up or not." He adds that last bit quietly.

I lean over the desk slightly so only the officer can hear what I'm about to say.

"So... if I don't show up...?" I ask, with a hint of hope in my voice.

"Then there is a slight chance that the case will be dropped if the evidence isn't good enough." He leans towards me as he says this. Good thing there isn't anyone else around. I straighten up when I feel he gets too close.

"Why are you telling me this?" I wonder.

"I could see you were getting kind of desperate. I thought I'd do you a favour... besides, you could always repay me by going on a date with me."

I have to say I'm a little shocked.

"Uh... officer..."

"Crowley. Call me Tyler." He winks at me. I feel my skin crawl.

"Thank you for helping me, but I'm actually seeing someone-" I say as I back away from the desk slightly.

"Ah, hey, it's okay. At least I did a nice girl a favour, right?" He laughs off my rejection.

"Right," I reply. "Thank you again."

I quickly make my exit.

The drive back gives me time to think. Basically, if I don't turn up to court, the case could be dropped, and Jake would be free. Maybe being in a detention centre until then will do him some good. But what was it that officer Crowley said? Something about having bad evidence... The only evidence they could have are our statements. Mine and Edward's. I don't know who else gave one.

I wonder if I can persuade him to retract it or not turn up to court.

I blink several times to get rid of the tears of frustration that have begun to cloud my vision. Why is this so difficult?

Edward

"Are you ever going to tell me about it?" asks Emmett as he jogs on his treadmill.

"Tell you about what?" I reply.

My evening with Bella was one of the best of my life. It definitely made the list of my top ten nights. After playing some compositions for her on the piano, we decided to relax with take-out and a movie. Although to be honest, I spent most of my time watching Bella. I did the gentlemanly thing and dropped her back off at her place after the DVD had finished. I longed for her to stay the night, but I doubted she was ready for that. Besides, I should probably hide all things Bella related that are currently residing in there.

After coming down from my Bella-induced high, I joined Emmett for a session at the gym. My head isn't really in it today though.

"Well, when I came home last night, I noticed that you and Bella looked pretty cosy."

"And?" I say stubbornly. I don't really want to share Bella with anyone.

"Whatever, man," says Emmett as he finishes on the treadmill. "I'm just happy for you, that's all."

"Oh... uh, thanks, I guess."

Emmett walks off to start his weight work out, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Being with Bella has put a few things into perspective, the main one being that I want to return to college. I've been thinking about this for a while now. Talking to Bella last night has just made me think about going back sooner.

I feel like I was finally able to let her in. She asked me questions about myself which I felt I was able to answer without going into too much detail.

"_So, what do you do exactly? If you don't mind me asking, that is," queries Bella. God, she's so cute when she's all flustered._

_We're sat on the couch enjoying our Chinese food. I notice that Bella isn't really able to use chopsticks. Her attempts at it make me laugh. I think she begins to get slightly annoyed at me laughing at her when she starts the conversation about my day job, or lack thereof. _

"_Oh, I guess I'm in between jobs," I reply after swallowing my mouthful._

"_Really? What was it that you did previously" I can see she isn't going to let this go. _

_I can hardly say that I've recently spent the majority of my time following her around like some sort of stalker. Wait- am I a stalker? No... I don't believe that. All I wanted to do was get to know her. I couldn't help that I was too shy or whatever to find the nerve to talk to her._

_I realise I haven't answered her yet as I argue with my internal monologue. She's staring at me expectantly._

"_Well... I graduated from college a couple of years back. I studied music at the University of Chicago. I guess I always imagined I'd go into teaching or something."_

"_Wow- really?" asks Bella who is now distracted from her food as she places her plate on the coffee table. She picks up her glass of wine and takes a sip. I have to mentally tear my eyes away from staring at her lips._

"_Uh, yeah. Teaching is something that I want to do later on in life. I'm not sure what I want to do at the moment... After I graduated, I played a couple of gigs in some local bars, either on the piano if there was one, or on my guitar. It was fun at the time. I didn't earn much, but I didn't do it for the money."_

"_I can imagine. But you don't do that anymore?"_

"_Not since moving to Seattle, no." I realise I'm just pushing my food around on my plate, so I do the same as Bella and place it beside hers on the table._

"_What made you stop?" Bella asks, almost hesitantly. I guess she's remembering the last time she asked me something about my past. I didn't react well._

_How do I answer that?_

"_Uh... I, uh, lost my passion to play for others." I've become much more of a recluse since moving, but she doesn't need to know that._

"_That's a shame," Bella replies. "You play so well," she adds quietly, almost as if she is embarrassed to admit it._

I must have been too engrossed in my thoughts to realise I had reached my goal of three miles long ago. What is Bella doing to me? I laugh slightly at the thought. Good thing there's no one around me. They might think I'm crazy or something.

Bella

Okay... I'm feeling better now, I think. College has helped to take my mind off things, especially as I had a few lectures to catch up on.

My attempt to get Jacob out of jail this morning might have failed, but I realise it was stupid to try and get him released. What would Charlie say if he knew what I had done? What would Edward think? I'd hate to disappoint either of them. Charlie, because he's my father, and Edward because... well, because he's Edward. I know I only met him on Friday, but it just feels so much longer than that.

Actually, come to think of it, what do I actually know about him? He hasn't really told me that much. I know his age, that he has a brother, that he used to live in Chicago, and that he graduated with a degree in music. There must be something else... Oh, he drives a silver Volvo. That really isn't much.

"Hey, Alice, are you home?" I shout as I make my way into our apartment after spending the afternoon at the library on campus.

"Hey," she says as she rounds the corner to meet me in the living room. She takes a seat on the sofa. I join her and do the same. "Good day?" she asks.

I don't think I should tell her about the events of this morning. I'll just keep that to myself.

"Uh, yeah, not bad. I was wondering if you could help me actually."

"Ooooh, okay! What with?" she asks excitedly.

"Um, I'm not sure how to word this, but, uh, does it mean something when a guy won't talk about himself?"

"I take it you're talking about lover boy?" she asks playfully.

"He has a name, Alice."

"Yeah, he does. What was it you called him when you got in last night?"

"Hey, I'd had a couple of glasses of wine by this point!" I remind her. It doesn't take much for me to get tipsy.

Alice laughs. "I know, Bella. But I'm just happy to see you so happy, even if it takes Mr Greek God himself to do so."

I can't stop the blush that burns my cheeks.

"I won't be drinking again for a while. Can you please not tell Edward that?" I plead to Alice.

"Spoil my fun, why don't you! But sure, I won't tell." She looks kind of mischievous as she says this. I have a feeling she may black mail me with this later on at some point.

"Thanks, Alice."

"Did he explain why he freaked out yesterday?" she asks.

"Uh, no, he didn't. I didn't really want to ask. To be honest, I haven't asked him that much about himself. The first time I tried to talk about his past, he froze up. I had to change the topic."

"Well that's weird," muses Alice. "I didn't tell you this earlier, but at the coffee shop yesterday he may have mentioned something. I asked him why he ran away and he said 'it's what I do best'."

Poor Edward...

"Do you think something has happened to him? Could that be why he left Chicago?" I ask, my words not quite loud enough. Alice still hears me.

"It's a possibility... as soon as I asked him what had happened to him, he immediately wanted to leave. But Bella- aren't you more worried about him doing it again? I mean, if he left Chicago for a reason, then I don't see what would stop him from leaving Seattle too."

I may have told Alice everything I knew about Edward and what we had been up to when I got in last night. I blame the wine.

However, she has a point. What if he did leave me?

"Right now, I'm more concerned about him than myself," I admit. As I say it, I realise how true that is.

"Well, there's no point in worrying about something that hasn't happened or isn't true. Remember, you haven't known him that long. There's plenty of time to ask him, and he may even bring it up himself."

She's right. Alice always knows how to make me feel better.

"What about you and Jasper? I mean, you told me that you love him and you've known him as long as I've known Edward," I question her.

"I might have a confession to make about that..." she looks sheepish.

"What?"

"I've known him for longer than that."

"Oh... then why did you tell me you met him at the party?" Why would she feel the need to lie?

"I just- I don't know... You met Edward at the party, and Rose met Emmett there. I just thought it would be cool if I had met Jasper there too."

Does that mean that she kept him a secret? I wonder for how long.

"When did you meet him?"

"About a month ago now. I'm sorry for not telling you, but at the time I never really got the chance to see you much. You were at the library, or working in your room, or visiting your dad in Forks. And I was spending a lot of time with Jasper," she looks like she's beginning to get upset.

"Hey, Alice, calm down. It's okay, really. All that matters is that he makes you happy. I'm glad I finally got the chance to meet him."

Alice relaxes slightly.

"So, you're not mad?" she asks.

"Of course I'm not mad. I guess I didn't realise that we weren't spending a lot of time together."

It was bound to happen at some point really. We both have hectic courses that require a lot of work.

"I'm glad I finally told you. I feel a lot better now," Alice says.

"Good," I start. "Hey, why don't I make dinner tonight and we can hang out and watch rubbish TV?"

"That sounds great. Hey, wait, you aren't seeing Edward tonight?"

"No, I'm not," I reply. "We didn't make any plans and I haven't heard from him today. Aren't you spending time with Jasper tonight?"

"No, he has band practice tonight."

We make our way into the kitchen as we talk so that I can prepare dinner. I think I'll make her favourite.

"He plays in a band? That's kind of cool. Is he any good?" I ask.

"He's great. He plays the guitar. His band has done a couple of gigs on campus. That's actually how we met. I went to one with Rose and sort of bumped into him before his set."

I pull ingredients out of the fridge and place them on the counter.

"Oh, cool. Maybe we could go to his next one?" I ask.

"Really? You want to go?" She sounds surprised.

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, it's on Friday night. You should invite Edward!"

Friday night... we're supposed to be having our first date on Friday. I hope he hasn't planned anything yet so I can ask him if he wants to watch Jasper play. I feel like I have to make it up to Alice somehow. I'll call him later to ask.

"Yeah, I'll call him later. But first, I'm making you dinner."

**AN: This is probably the last chapter before xmas. I will try to update before the new year. Have a great holiday! It's my birthday on Thursday- reviews are like presents :D. **

**Also, if you have any ideas as to something you want to happen in the story then let me know. I'll see if I can add it in :)**

**Until next time...**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: PLEASE READ: I promised you guys a chapter, so here it is. It's only a very short one, but I wanted you to have something before the New Year.**

**Thanks to april666king, vrinda lakhotia, lionnara, kittycat1980, and DarcelLuvjason this week for their reviews! And thanks to Jasperbells for being my beta! Hello to all my new readers!**

**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer!**

Edward

Finally, it's Friday.

This week has felt like one of the longest ones of my life. I haven't been able to see Bella since the beginning of the week. She said she needed to focus on her college work. At first I thought she was avoiding me, but after thinking about it, I realise that I'm probably just thinking the worst. Emmett always said I was pessimistic. I don't want to get in the way of her education. Besides, that just means that tonight will be even better. It's the night of our first official date.

As I was the one to ask her out, I had hoped to plan it myself. You know, do the romantic thing of taking her to a posh restaurant and then maybe onto a bar or something. Then again, that doesn't really sound like something Bella would be too interested in. It's probably for the best then that she had an idea for tonight.

She called on me Tuesday evening.

"_How have you been?" I ask enthusiastically. I always feel happier when Bella initiates contact. _

"_Not too bad thanks. I, uh, spent the day catching up with lectures."_

"_Not too boring I hope."_

"_Well, not really. I enjoy my degree, and the campus library is like a second home to me," she chuckles down the line._

_There was a time when that library was like a home to me too. I haven't been back there since finally finding out Bella's name. I haven't needed to go._

"_There was a reason why I called," Bella begins quietly._

"_So it wasn't just to hear my voice then?" I joke. I feel that the more I talk to Bella, the more confident I become. She's slowly bringing me out of the shell I've been in since the night that changed my life._

_I hear her breathing down the line. I guess she isn't sure what to say to that. I start talking again to keep the conversation going. "Do you want to do something tonight?" I ask hopefully. _

"_I can't. I said I'd spend some time with Alice tonight."_

_I feel a wave a disappointment wash over me. _

"_It's not that I don't want to-" she begins to add._

"_Bella, it's okay. There's always Friday night, right?" I ask, hoping that she hasn't forgotten about our date. Maybe she's backing out..._

"_Edward?"_

"_Huh?" I realise that I hadn't paid attention to what Bella was saying._

"_I said that that was actually what I was calling about."_

_Oh... she is backing out._

"_Look, its okay. We don't have to-" I start._

"_No, I meant, I had a suggestion for Friday."_

_I breathe a sigh of relief. A suggestion... I can work with that._

"_Oh, okay. What is it?" I ask._

"_Well, uh, we don't have to do this if you don't want to," she begins. I like it when she refers to me and her in the same sentence._

"_As long as you're there, Bella, I will do whatever you like."_

"_Really? Okay... Jasper is playing in his band on Friday night at a bar near campus. I was hoping you'd like to go. I mean, I thought it would be a good opportunity to get to know him better. Alice is crazy about him and she's my best friend. Plus, I don't want to let you down, so I would love it if you wanted to come too. If not, that's okay. We can do something else, if you want to that is."_

_One thing I have learnt about Bella, when she starts to ramble, it's easier to let her finish what she wants to say._

"_Bella, that sounds like fun." _

_I know Jasper and I got off on the wrong foot, but by the end of the evening I had started to like him. Besides, I want to know what he plays and if he's any good. And I guess I don't want Bella to go to a bar without me. Especially if it is to see some other guy play._

"_Alright. Great. I'm glad." She sounds relieved._

"_Were you worried I'd say no?" I need to know. I don't want her to feel uncomfortable if she wants to ask me about something._

"_Not exactly. I guess I was a little worried about the fact that it's Jasper playing. I know that you aren't his biggest fan," she adds quietly._

"_I like the guy now that I know he's with Alice." I try to make a joke out of the situation._

_Bella giggles slightly. Now would be a great time for her to say something cheesy like 'you're the only one for me, Edward'. I can dream, right?_

"_So, uh, you want to come by at around 8 on Friday?"_

"_Yeah, I'll be there."_

"_And, uh, I wish this weren't the case, but I probably won't be able to see you again this week until our date. I just have deadlines to meet and all of that other fun college stuff to do. But then I'm all yours once it's done."_

"_Oh, really? I'm sure Friday night will make up for it," I say to try and hide some of the disappointment I feel._

"_We'll have to make sure of that." I think she's flirting with me. I like it. "I'd better go. I'm spending the evening with Alice. I'm cooking her dinner and then we're going to put on a DVD."_

"_Sounds like fun." I want to be there. "Maybe we could do that sometime?"_

"_Uh, yeah. Sure." If Bella's brownies are anything to go by, then I'm sure she's a fantastic cook._

_We hang up after we whisper promises to talk soon. What am I going to do until Friday?_

So now I find myself wondering what to do for the next couple of hours. I've managed to waste most of my day away. This evening is dragging though. Maybe Bella wouldn't mind if I turned up earlier than planned.

Bella

I can't get out of my mind the idea that Edward isn't being completely honest with me. I guess that's one of the reasons why I put off seeing him until today. I did have coursework to complete, but I also wanted to think of how to ask him about his past. I mean, if something did happen to him back in Chicago then I should probably know about it, right?

I really wanted to leave it until he brought it up himself, but Alice was adamant that I should know. I guess she's just worried that he might leave me at some point, and I wouldn't know why. If there's something I can do to make sure it doesn't get to that point then I want to do it.

So I've decided that after the gig tonight I'm going to ask Edward to come home with me so we can discuss it if he wants to. I'll just tell him that I'm worried about him and he can talk to me. I hope that he doesn't freeze up on me again.

"What are you going to wear tonight?" asks Alice as she curls my hair. I'm sitting on her bed while she pulls on my hair and slides it around her GHDs to create each curl. I'm so glad that I have someone like Alice to do this for me. I wouldn't even know where to start.

"Isn't that a bit of a stupid question?" I reply. "Aren't you already planning on what you're going to make me wear later?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you didn't want to wear something else," she says as she hairsprays a curl into place.

"When have you ever let me wear something else?"

"...Point taken," she says as she adds another curl.

The next thirty minutes is spent on finishing my hair and applying "subtle, yet sexy" makeup. Alice's words, not mine. She's lucky that she doesn't have to go through this every time a night out comes up. She's beautiful as she is.

As soon as the last stroke of mascara is applied, my phone begins to ring. It's a text from Edward.

"Alice, could you please let Edward in while I quickly get changed?" I ask as she begins to apply her own makeup.

"He's eager isn't he? It's only seven thirty."

The fact that he's early makes me feel optimistic that this night will turn out for the best.

"Please, Alice?"

"Sure, I'm going," she says as she twirls away from the mirror and walks out of the room.

I send a text to Edward to let him know Alice is on her way as I walk to my room to change. Spending the next couple of minutes alone will help to calm my nerves slightly.

As I finish pulling on the tightest pair of jeans I own, there's a knock on my door.

"Bella? I've left Edward in the living room, okay?" shouts Alice through the door.

"Thank you," I reply.

Okay... I'm ready, I think. I don't know why I'm suddenly so nervous. Tonight will be fine, I hope.

**AN: If any readers are authors, I would love to read your fics and recommend them. Let me know! Happy New Year everyone! Until next time...**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Thank you this week to april666king, rubytuesdayy, Esther, vampiregurl, and an anonymous reader for leaving reviews. Also, huge thanks to Jasperbells and for beta-ing! Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, although I wish it belonged to me! Enjoy!**

Edward

I'm not nervous. I always thought I would be when I pictured my first date with Bella. But surprisingly, something about her that seems to calm me down.

It's as if I can feel her entering the living room as I turn around to greet her. Before she has the chance to say anything, I get there first.

"You look beautiful, Bella."

She immediately blushes.

Beautiful doesn't describe how she looks to me. The first thing I always notice about Bella is her eyes, and tonight they're even more astonishing than usual. I think this is the first occasion where I've seen her wear eye liner. I will always stand by the fact that she doesn't need makeup to improve her looks, but I can't tear my gaze away from hers.

As corny as it sounds, she has taken my breath away.

I remove my eyes from hers and scan down the length of her body. She's a vision, especially with those tight jeans and that low cut top. I realise that she also looks a little taller. _That would be because she's wearing heels, you idiot_.

I hear someone clear their throat. I look up to see that it was Alice. I guess I made her feel uncomfortable.

"I'll just go finish getting ready," she says as she leaves the room.

"Okay," mutters Bella, quietly.

Do I make her nervous? She hasn't said anything to me yet…

I return my gaze to her own to see that she's casting her eye over my body. I wanted to make an effort tonight. I don't usually wear shirts. I may have left a couple of buttons undone. That's where her eyes seem to be focusing.

"Um," she begins as I catch her staring at me, "Would you like something to drink, Edward?"

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks."

She smiles and walks to the kitchen. I decide to follow her. I don't want to let her out of my sight when she looks like that.

She must not have heard me as she jumps slightly after getting a couple of beers out of the refrigerator.

"Sorry," I apologise, and take a step back. I don't want to come on too strong and scare her. She isn't making this easy though.

She chuckles as she places the beers on the side. Bella then goes in search of a bottle opener.

"This is silly," she says under her breath. I'm not sure I was meant to hear that.

"Something wrong?" I ask.

"No, not all," she quickly replies as she turns to face me. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm so nervous." She chuckles as she begins to play with one of the many curls her hair has been turned in to.

I move towards her slowly.

"There's no need to be nervous, Bella. It's just me," I add quietly as I come to a stop in front of her. She stands to her full height and looks up at me. We're so close. I can't help myself.

I move my hands onto her hips and pull her towards me a little more. I think she knows what I want as she looks at my lips while licking her own.

I slowly lower my head and lightly graze my lips against hers. I feel her arms move from her sides to lock around my neck. She wants more than just a quick kiss.

As much as I want to deepen it, I move back slightly so I can't.

Hey, it's only our first date. I don't want to get carried away before we even leave the apartment.

We're close enough that our noses remain within touching distance.

"Feeling better now?" I ask. I notice that my voice sounds a little husky.

"Much."

I smile and kiss her on the cheek as I pull away from her embrace.

After getting the caps off of our beers, we head back into the living room and settle on the couch. I let Bella decide where she wants to sit. I can't help but smile at her when she sits next to me and leans into my side. I adjust my arm so that it hangs over the back of the couch.

I could get used to this.

"So, where are we headed to tonight?" I ask.

"It's a bar called Lucid. It's quite close to the campus."

"Wait, isn't that a jazz bar?"

"Well, yeah, sort of. I think it's mainly jazz music on a Thursday."

"So not tonight then?"

"No, not tonight," Bella replies.

"Jasper's band is more indie than anything," says Alice as she excitedly prances into the living room to join us.

"Right. What does he play?" I ask.

"Mainly guitar, but he also sings," she sighs quietly, as if she is impressed by this. I notice Bella is smiling at her. Maybe she is impressed by this too. Well, I can play an instrument too. I think I should play for her more often.

"Are you guys ready to go now?" asks Alice.

Bella looks at me. "Uh, sure. Ready when you are," I answer for both of us.

"Great! I'll just go grab my purse," says Alice as she leaves me alone with Bella.

She stands up and straightens her top. I can tell she doesn't feel comfortable. She looks at me when she notices I've been watching her.

"You really are beautiful, Bella." I hope my compliment makes her feel better. Her creeping blush tells me that she isn't used to receiving them from other people. I'll just have to keep telling her until she believes it.

"Thank you, Edward."

I open my mouth to talk some more, but I'm interrupted by Alice who is ready to leave.

"I just need to use the bathroom quickly," says Bella as she leaves the room. I stand up and wait for her to return.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, Alice?" I wonder what she wants.

"Bella is my best friend. I can tell she really likes you, but I'm worried," she says, apprehensively.

"Why are you worried?" Have I done something to upset her? More importantly, Bella really likes me?

"Do you remember our conversation in the coffee shop?" Alice asks. I think back to recall what she could possibly be talking about.

"Uh, sure." It wasn't much, if I remember correctly. Alice spent her time trying to calm me down. Now she's making me nervous.

"I want you to remember this too; if you hurt her in any way-."

I start to laugh.

"Alice, I appreciate the sentiment," interrupts Bella, "but it's not needed." I think she's embarrassed.

"Maybe right now it's not. I'll be happy for as long as you are, Bella," says Alice.

"You have nothing to worry about, Alice," I say as Bella comes to stand by my side.

"Good," she says, brightly. "Let's go!"

I've never been to this bar before. Emmett has a couple of times so I've heard from him that it's a good place. A little small maybe, but it has a good atmosphere. Bella and I grab a table while Alice places a drink order at the bar. She apparently knows the barman. That doesn't surprise me.

"Hey guys!" shouts Jasper as he spots us. He walks over to our table. I immediately move closer to Bella. I've already noticed that she's gotten the attention of numerous men. Of course, she hasn't spotted this herself.

"Thank you so much for coming. It means a lot to me," Jasper gushes.

"No problem," Bella smiles back at him.

I clear my throat to get Jasper's attention.

"I'm glad we could make it," I say as I throw my arm over Bella's shoulders. That's right, she's here with me!

Alice makes her way over and hugs Jasper from behind. She moves to his side as he kisses her on the cheek.

"There you are," Jasper drawls. "How you doin'?"

"Drinks are on their way over, guys," Alice says, before engaging in a private conversation with her boyfriend.

I take the time to talk to Bella before the live music starts. She doesn't seem as nervous as she did earlier, but I feel like there's something she isn't telling me. I can't call her out on it though. I keep stuff from her too.

Jasper leaves our table after ten minutes of putting on a public display with Alice. I'm glad Bella invited me because I know I would have felt awkward being around them. It's not nice being the third wheel.

"So where's Rose?" asks Bella.

"I don't think she's coming tonight. It seems she's a little preoccupied lately with your brother, Edward," replies Alice.

"That's one way to describe it."

Rosalie has been spending a lot of time at Emmett and I's apartment lately. I can't complain too much though. Not being able to spend time with my brother and Bella this week has made me find other things to do, such as composing and university research. I'm going to tell Bella that I'm going back to college when I get the chance. I think she'll be proud.

"I think it's sweet. She's found someone that she wants to spend all of her time with," interjects Bella.

"I think we all have," smiles Alice over her drink.

She could be right there.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen!" calls a guy from the stage area. "Are you ready for us?"

The crowd responds to his question with applause and shouting.

The drummer calls out, "1,2,3,4" as he smacks his drumsticks together. As the music begins, the guy shouts out again. "We're Full of Fail, enjoy the show!" He proves to be the lead singer as he beings to sing along to the music provided by the instruments. I can see Jasper to the right of the stage, playing the guitar. I have to admit he's pretty good. The whole band is. I might actually enjoy this. But obviously not as much as Alice, she is practically jumping out of her seat.

"Guys," she shouts as she turns to us, "I'm going to head down to the stage. Join me when you're ready!"

Bella picks up her drink and drains it of its contents. Either she wants to dance or she doesn't want to be left alone with me. I hope it's the former. I quickly do the same with my own drink. After finishing, I take Bella by the hand and help her find Alice in the crowd. As I'm taller, I see her first, down near the front. I bet she only managed to get there because she's so tiny. I turn and tell Bella where her friend is.

"Okay, as long as we know where she is!" she shouts in reply.

Bella takes my hand and guides me to the side of the audience.

"Sorry, I'm not a huge fan of crowds. You can go and stand with Alice if you like?" she says in my ear as we come to a stop.

"I'd much rather be with you," I reply. Bella grins in response.

The next hour is spent dancing as well as we can along to Jasper's band. I stand behind Bella with my hands on her hips, guiding her as she sways from side to side. When she really gets into the music, she brings up her arms to lock them behind my neck. It's probably the best hour of my week. It's a shame I have Jasper to thank for that.

When the music ends, the room erupts with applause for the band. Bella and I make our way toward the stage to find Alice as the crowd begins to disperse. I follow behind her. She seems eager to find her friend.

When we do, Bella immediately pulls Alice into a hug. I think I hear her tell Alice how awesome her boyfriend's band was. I hang back slightly while they talk. I'm not sure what to do with myself, so I just stuff my hands into my pockets.

"Alice is going to hang around and wait for Jasper," Bella says, once she's done talking with her.

"Okay, no problem. Did you want to stay too?" I hope not.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come back to my place for a little while…?"

"Definitely," I answer quickly.

"Great."

We say our goodbyes to Alice and make our way back to Bella's apartment. It's not far to walk, but I notice Bella shiver slightly. I offer her my jacket.

"Thank you," she says as she pulls it around herself.

As we get closer to Bella's place, I notice that she gets quieter. Her nerves also seem to have returned as she plays with her hair every now and then.

Once inside and sitting on the sofa, I ask her if there's something the matter.

"No," she smiles at me. "I'm just going to get a drink. Would you like one too?"

"Yes, please. Whatever you're having is fine."

She leaves and returns minutes later with two bottles of water.

"This okay?" she asks as she hands me a bottle.

"Yeah, thanks."

She sits down on the chair that's adjacent to the sofa I'm sitting on. I wonder why she doesn't want to sit next to me.

We're silent as we drink from our bottles. I'm starting to get nervous myself. It's too quiet. I decide to break the silence.

"I had a great time tonight. Jasper was actually pretty good."

"You weren't expecting him to be?" she asks.

"I don't know what I was expecting to be honest. I like his style of music."

"Me too," she replies. "So, uh, there was a reason why I asked you back here."

I chuckle.

"I thought there might be."

Bella shows me a small smile. "I guess I just wanted to get to know you better. Um… Alice mentioned something to me the other day. It's kind of been playing on my mind since the beginning of the week," she admits.

"What is it?" I ask, my nerves worsening.

"Well, I guess I'm worried."

"Worried?" Now I am too.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right? I mean, I know we've only known each other for a week, but it somehow feels like longer. Or at least it does to me."

"Bella, what's wrong?" I ask once she's finished.

"Nothing's wrong, I think. But, before anything happens between us, I just want us to be honest with each other." Bella looks at her lap as she says this. I can see it must be difficult for her.

Damn- I think I know what she's referring to. I didn't want to do this now. But she's right. I take some calming breaths.

"Alice mentioned something you said to her. She said you were good at running away…"

Could that be what Alice was trying to get me to remember earlier?

"Do you have something stronger than water?" I have a feeling I'm going to need it.

"Sure."

Bella leaves the room, still wearing my jacket I notice. She pulls it around herself as she walks away. Maybe it comforts her. I wish I had something like that.

A couple of minutes later, she returns with a bottle and two shot glasses. I guess she'll be joining me. That's probably for the best, I realise. She might not like what I may end up saying.

"Are shots okay?" she asks, timidly.

"Yeah."

She sits down and pours out two shots into the glasses. It's a green liquid. She pushes one of the glasses towards me on the coffee table. I take it and throw it back straight away. "Tastes like apples," I say after the burn disappears.

"Yeah," Bella chuckles. "It belongs to Alice really."

Thank you, Alice.

"Bella," I begin, "I don't know where to start. Can you help me out here?"

"Okay… what did you mean? Should I not expect whatever this is between us to last?"

"God, no, Bella!" I say immediately. "I wasn't in the best frame of mind when I said that to Alice in the first place."

"But you did say it, and you did run away from me. I can see why you did, but I didn't want you to…"

She must be referring to when I saw her in the kitchen with Jasper. Not my finest moment, I admit.

"I'm sorry." It's pathetic, but it seems like the only thing I can say.

"I might be making a huge assumption here, but… did something happen to make you leave Chicago?"

Bella

There… It's out in the open. And I immediately wish I hadn't said it. I look up at Edward when he doesn't answer me. When I do, I see that he's reached for the bottle of shots and is pouring himself another. After drinking it, he offers me one. I decline. I need to keep a clear head.

This whole evening has been fantastic. I loved spending time with Edward, and watching Jasper play on a stage was great. His music was wonderful. I'm glad Edward enjoyed himself. However, the fact that I wanted to bring all of this up with Edward has been playing at the back of my mind all night. I think he could tell sometimes.

"Bella…" he says slowly, "I'm afraid that if I tell you that you won't want to know me anymore." He sounds like he's in pain as he tells me this.

I'm shocked. My heart begins to beat a little louder.

I don't know what to say, but I don't think there's anything that could keep me away from him at this point. But you never know. I could be wrong.

"I'd like to know, if that's okay."

Edward seems distant as begins to tell me about Chicago, like he's reliving it in his mind.

"I was happy in Chicago. I was different… I had a girlfriend. We were together throughout college. I practically grew up with her. But-" He blinks a couple of times and clears his throat. I'm on the edge of my seat.

"I wanted to end things with her. We became distant toward the end. She was still a friend, but I just wasn't in love with her anymore. I think she knew it that night."

I move from my seat to sit next to him on the couch. I need to be close to him. I turn my body so I'm facing him. Edward hasn't acknowledged how close I am to him now. He looks lost in his memories.

"I took her out to dinner. I thought that if I broke up with her in public then she wouldn't make a scene. She was a bit of a drama queen. But I couldn't do it. It seemed cruel. We left the restaurant and headed back to my place."

I'm not so sure I want to hear this now. Just thinking about Edward and some other girl…

"The car was hit… some drunk driver. She died on impact."

"Edward," I say quietly. I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding. My poor Edward! I can't imagine the pain he must have felt. I feel the sting of tears begin to cloud my vision. I blink them away quickly. He needs me now and I want to be strong for him.

My hand finds its way to his back. I need to comfort him somehow. He then realises that I'm sitting next to him.

He looks me in the eye and says, "It was my fault she died."

How can he honestly believe that?

"What? How was it you fault?"

"She wanted to drive. I should have let her. She didn't even want to go out to dinner. I should have listened to her, but I was so focused on how to break up with her…"

"Edward…" I can't stop the tears from forming this time. I quickly wipe away those that escape. "Was it your fault that some guy got drunk and drove into your car that night?"

He doesn't reply. He remains silent. What do I say now?

With my free hand, I grab his and squeeze. He lets out a deep breath.

"Thank you, Bella," he says, quietly.

"For what?"

"You haven't left me… you're still here."

Should I make a joke of it to lighten the mood? I do live here after all. Making a joke of it seems disrespectful somehow, so I don't.

"I'm not going anywhere," I answer honestly. Like I said earlier, I don't think I could leave him now if I tried.

"Thank you," he says again.

I pull him into a hug. I'm not much of a hugger, but it's different with Edward. I cling onto him as if my life depends on it. He doesn't push me away but pulls me even closer.

He begins to pull away after I feel him kiss the base of my neck.

"Stay," I say, quickly. I don't realise the implications of that one little word until it's out of my mouth.

"The night?" he questions me. It appears he wasn't expecting me to say that.

Instead of answering, I stand up and also pull him into a standing position.

Taking his hand, I lead him to my bed room.

**AN: PLEASE READ! I think this fic will have around 25 chapters altogether. I don't want to drag it out any longer than necessary. **

**I do have another story in mind, so please put me on author alert if you would like to hear more from me :) It will be different to this, a bit more angsty perhaps. I will post a summary when I've worked on the first chapter.**

**I hope you liked this weeks chapter! If you did, why not let me know with a review? Make sure you're signed in though so I can say thank you!**

**I hope you guys all had lovely Christmases and celebrated the New Year in style. :)**

**Until next time...**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Hey guys. A short chapter this time. I just wanted to let you know what's going on in Edward's head. **

**Thanks to lionnara, vampiregurl, Esther , ajowen, laura is so cool, IceChocolateTammy , and Edward1998 for sending me your reviews. I've now reached 90! Also, thanks to Jasperbells for beta-ing this one :)**

Edward

I wouldn't be able to tell you the number of times I have imagined this situation, and had it play through my mind, sometimes on repeat. Each scenario I dreamt up could not compare to this. My imagination wouldn't have known that her hair smells like strawberries while her skin smells of freesias, or the way she likes to steal the covers so that I have none, or the way she talks in her sleep. Which she does… and sometimes quite often.

She must have mumbled my name at least three times since drifting off to sleep hours ago. Does that mean she has been dreaming about me? If she has been, I hope it was good. And if it was good, I wish I could have shared them with her.

To say I was surprised when she told me to stay last night is an understatement. To think that she could still want me after all that I have told her about my past… Maybe I'm not the terrible person I recently believed I was. Maybe it isn't my fault that Tanya is dead… But- is that really possible? Can I really allow myself that little bit of hope?

The fact is, if Tanya hadn't of known me, she would still be alive. And that is something I will have to live with for the rest of my life.

Do I honestly believe that?

Yeah, I guess I do. But some small part of me thinks it could be possible that Tanya might not be alive now, with or without me. Meeting Bella has made me begin to entertain the idea of fate. Like, perhaps I am meant to be with Bella. It certainly feels that way. It has always felt that way to me. And if that's true, then perhaps Tanya wasn't meant to live past the age of twenty one.

Does that even make sense? Am I crazy for thinking that? Maybe I'm just trying to make myself feel better. I wonder what Bella would think. Should I ask her?

The one thing I have learnt is how much an event can alter a person, sometimes beyond recognition. I was being honest when I told Bella I used to be like a different person. I am just realising now how true that is. I feel like she is making me better, healing me in some small way… one piece at a time. I've spent too long living in the past and dwelling on something that I never had the power to change.

I have Bella now. I want to start living in the present, and to begin thinking of a future… together. If she'll have me that is.

Looking at her alarm clock, I can see that it's just gone four in the morning. I don't think I've managed to fall asleep yet. I guess I just didn't want to miss anything. I'm glad I managed to fight the urge to sleep though. I wouldn't have wanted to miss Bella saying my name like that for anything.

I reach out and pull her closer to me. As I do so, her body turns towards me so we are facing each other.

I lightly trace the outlines of her beautiful face before finally succumbing to sleep.

Bella

It's still dark out. I'm not sure what woke me up. When the sleep clears from my eyes, I realise that I'm being held tightly in Edward's embrace. I turn my head to look over my shoulder at the alarm clock on my bedside table. It reads four thirty. What am I doing awake at this time?

As if in answer to my question, Edward moves slightly closer to me. The closer he gets, the harder he hugs me. It's as if he doesn't want me to move. Maybe he doesn't even want me to breathe, I think, as getting air into my lungs becomes harder to do.

Something I've learnt tonight, Edward is definitely a hugger.

I move my arms behind my back to where Edward's hand is pushing into me. Carefully, I move it and place it on my hip. That's much better. As I move my hand away from his, I hear what sounds like a whimper coming from Edward's direction. He's still asleep though.

I'm glad didn't wake him up. He looks so peaceful.

As he exhales a breath, his hand presses down on my hip. It's almost painful. I wonder what he could be dreaming about.

After the pressure of his hand eases off, my bladder tells me I need a human moment. I slowly remove Edward's hand from my body and slide away from him to the edge of the bed.

Once I'm up from the bed, I notice that he isn't being covered much by my quilt. I adjust it so he is and then leave the room quietly, making my way to the bathroom.

After emptying my bladder and washing my hands, I look in the mirror that's above the sink. I haven't taken off my make up yet. I open up a drawer underneath the sink to reveal Alice's stash of extra make up removing wipes. I take my time taking the stuff off my eyes. Alice didn't put on much but it still takes ages to get rid of it all.

I dispose of the wipe in the bin next to the sink and head back to my room. I realise that I feel cold. I guess that's because I'm not being squished to death by Edward.

As I near my door, I hear Edward call out.

"Bella!"

I rush into my room, close the door, and quickly make my way to the bed, thinking that something has happened or gone wrong.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"You were gone," he replies as he looks at me.

"I'm sorry."

I get under the covers. Edward doesn't waste any time in pulling me into his side. He lowers himself so he's lying down, also bringing me down with him. I make myself comfortable and rest my head on his chest, just above his heart. He breathes out deeply as my hand makes a pattern on his chest.

"Don't apologise," he says quietly, "I overreacted."

He kind of did, but I won't tell him that. Is this something I should expect from Edward from now on? I hope not. Maybe this was just a reaction to the emotional night we had earlier.

"It's okay. Let's go back to sleep," I reply after letting out a yawn.

His hand moves up and down my back slowly, in a calming motion. It's not long before I've relaxed and am ready to sleep again.

Just before I drift off, I feel Edward kiss the top of my head.

The last thought on my mind before losing consciousness- should I be worried about Edward for an entirely different reason?

**AN: Hope you liked it. **

**I've written the 1st chapter of my new fic. Would you like it posted now, or when Follow Me has finished? Let me know!**

**Until next time...**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Thanks this week to Holy Cross Baby, , vampiregurl, rubytuesdayy, lionnara, kittycat1980, team jazper, and DesireeSkylarr for reviewing. Also thank you to Jasperbells and Pastiche Lethe for beta-ing. **

Edward

Time passes quickly, I notice, when you're in a complete state of happiness.

Since telling Bella about Tanya, I've felt like some sort of weight has been lifted from me. It has allowed me to be happy and normal, and to just be. It feels like my life is finally moving in the right direction.

I bet I sound kind of sappy, but I believe it's because of Bella.

It's been a month now since our first date. We haven't really discusses it, but I like to think of her as my girlfriend. The thought makes me laugh. She's mine, finally. Although, maybe I should double check that with her.

We hang out together every spare second that she gets. I still haven't gotten a job, and it's too soon to apply to college. My thoughts have been too consumed by Bella anyway. From the moment I wake up to the second I drift into sleep.

She has been getting busier lately with college work, so the time I get to spend with her has lessened. When that happens, I tend to hang out with Alice and Jasper, if they are around. Jasper has quickly become a good friend of mine. When both Alice and Bella are busy, we spend time together just playing on our instruments. He taught me some his songs on the guitar. In return, I've given him a couple of piano lessons. It's nice to be around someone who shares my passion for music.

A couple of weeks ago, Bella mentioned to Jasper that I used to play in public when I lived back in Chicago. He immediately invited me to play with his band.

So that's what is happening tonight. I have to say I'm feeling nervous. I want Bella to be proud of me. I think she will be. I've been practicing every minute that I haven't spent with her. Emmett got sick of hearing me play so much that he decided to practically move in with Rose. I never thought I'd really say this, but I kind of miss my brother. At least he'll be here tonight.

"Hey, E." That's Jasper's nickname for me. It annoyed me at first but now I guess I'm used to it. "Are you ready?"

I clear my throat.

"Not really," I reply, honestly.

Jasper laughs in response.

"You'll be fine once you get out on stage. Besides, you won't be the only one up there."

He has a point.

"Follow me, E."

The place we're performing in tonight is bigger than Lucid. We are backstage, waiting for the call to go on. Jasper's band will be playing a thirty minute set. I'm going to be playing the acoustic guitar for them. I shouldn't need to be on stage for the full set. Once I'm done, I'll be free to find Bella.

"Guys, you're on," calls the bar's manager in our general direction.

Okay, deep breaths…

"Come on, E. You'll be great," Jasper reassures me as he walks towards the stage area. I want to believe him. I guess I'll find out soon enough.

Bella

I knew Edward could play, but he was amazing! I'm so proud of him. A few times I caught him staring at me while he was playing. I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

Jasper's band is still on stage. Edward isn't. I guess he should be making his way over to me soon.

This past month I've had with Edward has been great. Well, most of the time it has. He's always been the perfect gentleman. He stayed overnight at my place a few more times. Nothing has really happened though, you know, intimately. I wonder why that is.

Edward has been perfect for most of the time. However, occasionally he can seem sort of possessive, or clingy, I guess. Like the time he helped me grocery shopping. He had gone off to find me some variety of apples. When he got back, I was talking to a shop assistant and asking for his help. Edward didn't like that one bit. He dumped the apples in the trolley, put his arm around my waste, pulled me into his side, and kissed my temple. I was so embarrassed. The shop assistant didn't know where to look. When I looked up at Edward, he appeared to be sneering at the guy.

I didn't know what to say. I should have told him off about it, or something, but I just left it. I didn't want to cause any trouble. Edward must have done it for a reason.

"Edward!" I shout as he approaches me. It's loud in this place.

When he reaches me, he pulls me into a hug and spins me around in the air.

"Did you like it?" he asks, when he puts me down.

I take a second to think about the answer. He's made me kind of dizzy.

"You were awesome. I loved it," I reply.

He crashes his lip to mine in response. His hands find their way to my ass and he squeezes it.

"Guys! Trying to watch Jasper play here!" shouts Alice.

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not," Edward jokes as he pulls away.

I smile at him. See? There are these moments when he's just perfect and makes me feel amazing.

I turn my gaze back to the stage while my heart rate falls back down. I love the way he makes me feel. I never felt like this with Jacob. He never got my pulse racing.

"Dude! You were amazing, I'm so proud of you, little brother," says Emmett as he makes his way over to us. He was at the bar getting himself and Edward a drink for when he got off stage. So thoughtful of him.

"Thanks, Em," replies Edward as he takes the bottle of beer.

"Rose is sorry she couldn't make it. But, I was thinking we could bring the party back to our place when your friend on stage is done. What do you think?"

"Sounds good," says Edward.

It's been ages since I've been to Edward's place. I'm looking forward to it.

"Are you going to come back with us?" asks Edward as he takes my hand in his.

"Where else would I be?" I reply, honestly.

Edward

I did wonder why Emmett bought so much alcohol yesterday. It's now sitting on the counter in our kitchen, some of the bottles already empty.

The music is blaring into the living room. I'm not sure what band it is, but I don't really care. I'm incredibly happy right now. It's not the alcohol. I haven't had much to drink anyway. It's this… my friends, all here, at my place. I have friends, I have a girlfriend… and I think it's time I told her how I really feel.

I have been irrevocably changed by Bella Swan. I am completely in love with her.

It feels good to be able to admit that to myself. I've been too scared to up until now because I didn't know if she could feel the same way about me. And now I hope that she does. I guess I'll never know until I ask.

Where is she anyway? I went into the kitchen to get a drink for her. She's drinking peach snaps and cranberry juice tonight. It tastes alright actually, just really sweet.

As I scan the living room, I realise she isn't there. I go over to Alice, who is practically straddling Jasper's lap.

"Hey, guys. Did you see where Bella went?"

"Uh, I think she mentioned something about using the bathroom," Jasper replies, not really looking at me.

"Thanks."

I leave the living room and head down the corridor, past my room, and down to the bathroom. Before I reach the door, Bella opens it and closes it behind her.

"Hey," she says sweetly as she sees me.

"I wondered where you were," I say.

"Needed a human minute," she replies as she points in the direction of the bathroom.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask.

"Of course."

I grab her hand and make my way to my bedroom. I close the door behind us.

"Wow, I've never been in here before," Bella says as she takes a look around the room.

"It's nothing special. I prefer yours," I attempt to flirt.

She giggles.

"No, I think I like yours better," she responds as she looks at the spines of the books on my shelves. It's not surprising that she would be drawn to the books first.

She's too far away from me. I walk over to stand behind her. She must see my shadow as she turns around to face me.

"See anything you like?" I ask. Wow, that was cheesy even for me.

She blushes and looks down to the floor.

"You wanted to talk about something?" she asks as she looks up.

I nod my head, not really able to find the words I need to say to her. I've never told someone that I love them before, apart from my parents.

"Bella," I begin as I bring my hand to her face. My thumb begins to stroke her cheek. She leans into my touch slightly.

I lean down to kiss her forehead. I then kiss her nose, followed by her left cheek. I remove my hand from her right cheek and replace it with a kiss.

Bringing my mouth to her ear, I whisper, "I am so in love with you, Bella."

I hear her breathe in sharply. I move so that I can see her face.

"You… love me?" she asks quietly as she looks into my eyes.

"Yes."

She shows me a small smile. I hope I haven't made her uncomfortable. She hasn't said it back to me.

"Edward." Here it comes! I lie awake at night fantasising about hearing these three little words. "I'm, I'm… not quite… there yet."

Oh.

"I just, I didn't want to lie and say that I'm in love with you when I'm not quite. I would prefer to say it when I really mean it."

"Bella, it's okay. You're with me and that's what matters. I just wanted you to know."

Her smile is a little stronger now. She breathes a sigh of relief.

"Thank you for understanding."

She leans up to place a kiss on my lips. I don't care if she doesn't love me yet, I just want her to keep kissing me.

"Weren't you supposed to be getting me a drink?" she asks.

"Uh, yes, and I did. But then I couldn't find you. I'll, uh, go get it now."

"Thank you."

I smile and place a chaste kiss on her lips. I leave her in my room as I go to collect her drink. I might as well go and get one for myself too.

Bella

I feel slightly relieved once Edward leaves the room. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings. I honestly believe that it isn't going to take me long to fall in love with him. I think I'm almost there anyway, but I didn't want to lie to him. He seemed to take it well.

I wipe away the sweat on my hands into my jeans and take a look around the room once again. I could sit on the bed and wait for him, or I could have a good look around. Who knows when I'll be here next? It took him a month to bring me here this time.

It's just a normal bedroom, but it's all Edward; subtle colours, family pictures, and a lot of books. I move over to his desk to look at some of the CDs that I can see are stacked there.

Hmm, Paramore, a couple of blank CDs, and 100 monkeys. I haven't heard of them before. I wonder if they're any good.

As I pick up the last CD case to look at the songs on the back, I knock the mouse of his computer. It hasn't been turned off.

A slideshow screensaver comes up. They're all pictures of me. Edward is in some of them. They all make me smile as they remind me of when they were taken.

But this last one… when was that taken? I'm at a park, and it's sunny. It hasn't been sunny here for a while. I'm sitting up against a tree, protected by the shade it provides. I'm surrounded by some colourful tulips, and it looks like I'm reading…

Before I can look at it in any more detail, the slide show starts again, and the picture in question disappears.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" asks Edward, as he enters the room again. He walks over to me and hands me my drink. I take a sip.

"Just admiring your photos, I remember most of them."

Edward laughs. It sounds a bit awkward.

"Uh," he clears his throat, "Let's go back to the party, Bella."

So we do.

Why doesn't he want us to stay in his room? I guess it is a party after all. We should be having fun with our friends.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom, I'll come and find you," says Edward. He kisses my hair and then leaves my side.

I see Alice sat with Rose and another girl on the couch. I go over to join them, taking a seat on the arm of the sofa next to Alice. I don't want to interrupt their conversation.

"Bella, this is Angela. Have you guys met yet?" asks Rose.

When did Rose get here? How long was I in Edward's room for?

"No we haven't. It's good to meet you," I say in Angela's direction.

She smiles at me.

"You too, Bella."

"Angela was just checking out your guy, Bella," says Alice.

I giggle. He is a great looking guy. I don't blame her for wanting to.

"What do you mean?" I ask Alice, while looking at Angela out of the corner of my eye.

"I was not!" exclaims Angela. She seems a little embarrassed.

"I saw you!" jokes Rose. She laughs at Angela.

"It's just… I recognise him from somewhere," Angela tells us.

"Really? Where?" I'm interested.

"I might be thinking of the wrong guy." Okay… "Do you know City Park?"

"I do. That's near our place," I reply, pointing at Alice as I mention our apartment.

"Well, it must have been a couple of months ago. September, maybe? It was still sunny. I was taking my dog for a walk and I saw a guy that looks like him, just sitting on a bench. It must be him. I mean, you wouldn't forget a guy like that!"

"I'll take that as a compliment…" I blush, "He was sitting on a bench?"

"Yeah," starts Angela, "Just staring at some girl. You know… you kind of look like her, Bella."

"Who?" asks Rose before I can.

"The girl that he was so interested in," replies Angela.

"But Bella didn't know Edward then," interrupts Alice. "It can't be her."

"Sorry, I was just saying," apologises Angela, "You have the same hair colour and style as the girl, and you're the same kind of height and body shape. Maybe I'm just confusing you with someone else?"

"Maybe," I say quietly.

"You must be," adds Rose.

I'm reminded of the picture I saw on Edward's computer. I was in a park, and it was sunny.

And the last time I went there was back in September.

I was also reading a book...

"Hey, Angela?" I ask. I need to know.

"Yeah?"

"This girl- was she reading anything by any chance?" I hold my breath for the answer.

"Uh, yeah, actually. I think she was reading a novel or something. To be honest, I wasn't paying too much attention to the girl. Why do you ask?"

Holy crow- Angela is talking about me!

But… I don't understand. Why would Edward have a picture of me on his computer when we hadn't even met yet?

"Bella? Are you okay?" asks Alice, quietly.

I take a deep breath.

I have to go.

I stand up, say goodbye to the girls, and leave.

I manage to get around the corner to try and catch a taxi before I hear someone coming after me.

**AN: Don't hate me! **

**My new fic has been posted. You can check it out on my profile page. It's called Learning to Live. The 2nd chapter of that should be posted by this time next week. **

**Until next time...**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: The 2nd chapter of Learning to Live (my new fic) has just posted. Why don't you check it out?**

**Thanks to Jasperbells and Pastiche Lethe for beta-ing this one. I needed the reassurance!**

**Also, thank you to team jazper, lionnara , kittycat1980, vampiregurl, Solar571 and for reviewing the last chapter. I loved them all :)**

Bella

I begin to pick up my pace. If it is Edward, I don't want him to catch up to me. I know I'll need to talk to him eventually, but right now I have no idea how to even start that conversation. I need time to think.

_He'll find you eventually, Bella. It looks like he's known you for months._

Thoughts like that aren't helping!

"Bella, wait up! Where are you going?"

Oh! I breathe a sigh of relief and stop to turn around. It's only Alice. Thank God for that.

It doesn't take her long to reach me.

"Why did you leave? Oh, Bella, you're crying."

She pulls me into a hug. I didn't know I was crying. I bring my hand to my cheek to check. She's right. That makes sense, I cry when I'm angry.

"I need to go home," I say. Alice lets me go, grabs me by the hand, and walks us over to the curb.

A taxi quickly pulls up beside us.

The ride home is quiet. Alice knows when I need to be left alone with my thoughts. She's good like that, and the complete opposite of Rose. She would tell me to suck it up.

Where is Rose anyway?

I must have said that out loud as Alice replies, "She stayed behind to explain that you weren't feeling well. She's going to try and hold off Edward for as long as possible."

My body betrays me as I feel the beginnings of butterflies at the mention of his name.

Huh, Rose has actually turned out to be a good friend. She's never helped me before. So, why now?

After getting back to the apartment, I immediately go to my room and collapse on my bed. Alice joins me after a minute or so.

"You left your cell in the kitchen earlier." She hands it to me.

"Thanks."

I press a few buttons to light up the screen. I have a lot of missed calls. Mostly from Edward, though there is one from Rose. I also have a couple of text messages, one is from an unknown number.

_It's Angela. I got your number from Rose. I hope you don't mind. I just wanted to apologise about earlier. I hope you're alright._

That was sweet of her.

I see that the other message is from Edward. I can't bring myself to read it right now.

Alice makes herself comfortable at the end of my bed.

"Did Rose ever tell you about her ex-boyfriend?" she begins.

"Huh? Uh, no. She didn't."

"I won't say much about it. It's not my story to tell. But, uh, he was… violent. They weren't really even together. Rose said he was a guy at school who became obsessed with her. When she wouldn't agree to go on a date with him… well, like I said, you should hear it from Rose. I will say this though: she used to live in New York. She also used to be a brunette with short hair."

Holy crow! I guess that explains a few things about Rose.

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask.

"Because, maybe she might know what to say…"

I never thought I'd see the day that Alice becomes quiet and subdued, but that is exactly how she looks right now.

"What should I do, Alice?" I ask, quietly.

"I honestly don't know."

"Do you think he's been… following me?" I flinch at the thought.

"So, Angela was right? The girl she saw was you?" she asks quickly, her voice getting higher and higher.

"I think so."

I explain to Alice what I saw on Edward's computer- the picture of me at the park, reading. I tell her that the last time I did that was back in September.

"…when you two hadn't even met yet," she concludes.

I nod, not able to find the words.

"Or at least, when I didn't know he even existed," I manage to say.

"Bella, I think you need to leave. Go back to Forks for a while."

"I can't run away from this, Alice!"

"I know you can't! But I don't know what else to suggest."

My phone rings again. I feel a strong sense of anxiety as I take a look at the screen. It's Rose. Alice looks relieved when I tell her.

"Rose?" I ask as I answer the call.

"Where are you?" she questions quickly.

"I'm at home with Alice."

"Shit."

"Why? What's wrong?" She's worrying me now.

"Edward left, Bella. I couldn't stop him. I know I don't know the full story, but I'm assuming that what Angela said was true and that's why you left."

"Yeah," I answer quietly.

"I'm coming over." She hangs up.

"What happened?" asks Alice.

"Rose is on her way over. She said Edward left already."

I don't know how I feel about that.

"I'm calling the cops," says Alice as she climbs off my bed and walks out of my room.

"No, Alice, don't!"

"Are you kidding me?" She stops to face me. "Bella, you're not safe!"

"We don't know that. He's never hurt me before. He told me that he loves me earlier. Just please, wait until I talk to him," I beg.

Alice looks shocked.

"Do you love him?" I don't know how to answer that. "You're in love with him, aren't you? That's why you don't want me to call the police!"

Do I love him? I've never been in love before. How am I supposed to know?

I love spending time with him. I love how sweet he is to me. I even like that he's protective of me. He saved me from Jake, too.

And when he kisses me…

Oh, crap. I'm so screwed.

"Just let me talk to him first," I beg again.

"Not alone, there is no way I'm leaving you alone with him!"

"Alice, I know you're only trying to protect me, but please just let me do this."

She looks at me for a minute, clearly debating what to do.

"Okay… But, I'm staying in my room."

I think that's the best offer I'm going to get.

Edward

I return from the bathroom to a quiet living room. The music is still playing, but it doesn't look like anyone is having any fun.

I scan the room, but I can't see Bella. Where is she now? Grabbing my phone from my jeans pocket, I call her. As it rings, I'm interrupted by Rose.

"Edward."

"Rose."

I hang up.

"Bella had to go. She said she was feeling ill and she would call you later."

Shit. Is this because I told her I love her? Have I pushed her too far?

"Thanks for letting me know. Why didn't she wait for me? I could have taken her home."

"She looked like she was about to throw up. Why don't you come and have a drink with me and Emmett?"

"Uh, no thanks. I'll just go over to Bella's to see if she's okay."

Rose looks at me angrily. What did I do? She grabs me by the arm and pulls me back down the hallway, away from everyone else.

Damn, she's strong.

"Listen to me, Edward. You aren't going anywhere just yet. If Bella wants to see you then she'll call you, okay?"

If I didn't just use the bathroom a minute ago, I think I would have peed a little.

I swallow the lump that's formed in my throat.

"Now, go and take a seat. I'll go get you something to drink," she says, almost too sweetly.

"Sure, thanks."

I do as I'm told. What does my brother see in her?

I join a girl who is sitting on the couch. She looks a little upset. Maybe I should see if she's okay?

"Hey."

She gives me a small smile in response.

"I'm Edward," I add.

"Angela."

She won't look at me. Maybe she doesn't want to talk to me. I try again.

"Are you alright? You seem a little, uh, upset about something."

She's silent for half a minute then says, "I'm afraid that I've said something I shouldn't have."

That doesn't tell me much.

"Okay?" I encourage her.

"I should have kept my mouth shut," she says to herself. "I'm so sorry, but I was talking to your girlfriend and I don't think she liked what she heard."

She's offended Bella?

"What did you say?" I ask harshly as I dial Bella's number. I need to know she's okay.

As Angela explains the details of their conversation, I feel an increasing sense of dread.

Bella won't pick up the phone either.

"I, um… then I told her that she looked like this girl that you seemed to be closely observing. She, uh, she became really quiet after that and left."

No! What has she done? But, why would Bella get upset over that? Unless… fuck! She was looking at the pictures on my computer earlier, wasn't she? Could she have seen that one photo I took months ago? I recall her saying that she couldn't remember some of the ones she had seen.

"Edward, you're looking kind of pale. What is it?"

"Here's your drink," says Rose as she and Emmett approach me. I don't take it. Instead, I get up and leave.

I have to see Bella.

"Where are you going?" calls Emmett as I reach my car. I hadn't realised he followed me.

Instead of answering him, I unlock the car. Behind Em, I can see Rose getting into a taxi.

Does she know something? Why else would she tell me not to contact Bella?

Getting in the car, I call her again, desperate to get an answer.

"Ed, man, don't ignore me."

"Go back to the party," I say as I hang up on Bella's voicemail.

He listens to me and walks away.

If Rose is going to Bella's, I need to beat her there.

I drive quickly, continually calling her phone. I give up and send a text instead.

_Please pick up, I'm on my way over._

Bella

Alice rushes downstairs to let Rose in.

This is ridiculous, it's only Edward! He's not some mass murderer!

"Bella, are you okay?" asks Rose when she sees me.

"I'm starting to get sick of that question," I say, without thinking. "Sorry. Thank you for helping me out. I appreciate it."

"I think you should come and stay with me," she replies, ignoring my apology.

"I'm staying here, but thanks for your offer."

"Rose, I've tried," begins Alice. "Maybe she should talk to him? I hope he has a good explanation."

Alice always sticks up for me. At least she's changed her mind about letting me do this.

"Fine! I'm not staying for this. Just… promise me you'll let me know if you change your mind."

"I will."

Rose says her goodbyes and leaves quickly. That was easier that I thought it would be.

"Bella, I think you should call him and arrange to meet him somewhere. I don't like the idea of him being in our apartment."

"He's been here plenty of times before, Alice. I'm not going anywhere."

My phone begins to ring in my pocket. Taking it out, I see it's him. I take a calming breath and answer.

"Bella! Jesus, I thought something had happened to you. Are you home now? I'm downstairs."

"Yeah," I reply quietly.

"Can you let me up?" he asks, sounding slightly apprehensive. "Oh, don't worry, someone else is letting me in. I'll be there in a second."

He hangs up.

"Well?" asks Alice.

I throw my phone onto the coffee table.

"He'll be here in a second," I repeat his words.

"Okay, are you sure about this?"

Do I even have any choice?

"Yes."

Alice hugs me and walks away down the hallway to her bedroom. I wish I could do the same.

There's a loud knock on the door. It feels like my heart is caught in my throat.

I walk over to the door and open it slowly.

"Hi." He looks nervous. Does he think I'm ill like Rose told him I was or does he actually know why I left?

I don't know what to say, so I let him in instead.

I close the door and walk over to face him. I cross my arms over my chest. It feels like I'm protecting myself.

Edward clears his throat.

"Are you… do you feel better?" he asks.

"How long have you known me for?" I blurt out. It's the only thing I can think of to say. I need him to confirm it.

He laughs nervously.

"Since that college party," he replies instantly, although it sounds like a question to me.

He looks down at his feet, hunching his shoulders.

"Bella…" he begins as he looks back up and takes a step towards me. I immediately take a step back.

I just don't trust him right now.

"The truth, please." My voice sounds quiet.

"I, uh… I saw you at Newton's… You were with Jake."

He can't be talking about the time that Jake attacked me. That was the day after that party. The only other time I can think of is the night that I tried to break up with Jacob… back in September.

I don't want to believe it.

"That picture-" I start. I can't bring myself to look at him.

"Bella, please-"

"Stop! Just stop."

I blink away the tears that have formed in my eyes.

I continue propelled by my anger, "So, what? You thought you would follow me around or something? Stalk me? How many other pictures have you taken? What are you even doing with them?"

"It was just that one. I swear to you."

"Your word doesn't mean very much to me right now," I retaliate.

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"You just what? You just thought you'd invade my privacy, worm your way into my life, and make me fall in love with you? There must be something wrong with you, Edward. Did you not think I'd find out? Were you never going to tell me? I'm such an idiot!"

Once the words start, they don't stop, and with each word I gravitate towards him a little more.

"And what about Tanya?" I ask. "Was any of that even true?"

"I wouldn't lie about something like that," he replies, quietly. I can make out a hint of tears that seem to have formed in his eyes.

"But it's alright to lie about everything else? Because that's what it feels like- one huge lie!"

"My feelings for you aren't a lie either," he defends himself. "I love you, Bella."

"Don't say that," I plead.

He'll break my resolve.

There's a silence between us.

"I need you to leave now," I demand.

"But-"

"No! Just go… please."

He actually listens to me.

When the door closes behind him, my tears begin to fall freely along with the sobs that have built up in my chest.

**AN: Until next time...**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Want a new fic to read? Try 'Learning to Live'. You can find it on my profile page. The next chapter should be up by the end of the week :)**

**Thank you's to kittycat1980, lionnara, and Solar571 for reviewing chapter 23.**

**And a huge thank you to Pastiche Lethe for beta-ing this chapter.**

Edward

It's been two days, twelve hours and thirty seven minutes since I last saw Bella. I can't remember the last time I went so long without her for… Maybe that trip she took to visit her father in Forks.

She hasn't returned any of my phone calls, or replied to any of my text messages. I'm too much of a coward to go to her apartment. I know her lecture schedule, but Emmett talked me out of going to find her on campus. He said it would make things worse and that she just needed time.

What about what I need though? I need her. I feel like I can't even breathe without her. I wish I could make this pain stop. It's like I left my heart with her, so all I have is a giant hole in my chest. I'm not complete. Without Bella, I'm nothing.

Bella

I haven't left my apartment since Saturday night. I don't trust myself to stay away from Edward. I also have become slightly paranoid that he's out there, watching and waiting for me.

How could he invade my privacy like that? Who knows what he's seen me doing, or where. How can I ever trust him again?

I already know the answer to that question. Somewhere along the way, I fell in love with him. How could I not? I guess I didn't realise my feelings for him when he told me those three little words. I haven't heard them before from someone other than my parents. How was I supposed to know what being in love felt like?

I believed he was perfect. What I couldn't believe was how someone like that could be interested in me. But now I've seen his imperfections. He's damaged and he needs help. Do I love him enough to be there for him, to take him back?

I'm angry with myself, because I know that the answer is yes.

Edward

"Edward? I ordered in some pizza. Please come and eat," says my brother, through my bedroom door.

I get up from my bed and walk to the door. I know he won't leave me alone until he sees me.

"You look like crap, man."

You've got to love my brother, blunt and to the point as always.

"I'm not taking no for an answer this time, Ed. You need to eat something."

I give in. It's just easier this way.

I join Emmett in the living room and take a seat at the far end of the sofa. He's watching some game on TV. It looks like he's already managed to eat a couple of slices.

I take a slice from the box and manage to take a bite. All I taste is grease. It makes me feel slightly nauseous.

Once I've finished chewing, Emmett beings to make conversation.

"You know, I haven't seen Rose since that night."

I didn't know. I wonder how much she knows about me. Is that why she's staying away?

"What happened, Edward? Did you do something? Why isn't Rose returning my phone calls?"

Emmett deserves an explanation, I know that. I just don't know how to tell him.

"I'm sorry that I've affected your relationship with Rose." And I am, sorrier than he'll ever know.

"Sorry isn't doing me any good at the moment, Ed. I've been patient with you, but I need some answers."

I place my slice of half eaten pizza back in the box, my small appetite completely forgotten.

Here goes nothing then.

"Do you remember how I met Bella?" I ask.

"Uh, sure… you bumped into her on campus."

"I lied."

I take a deep breath. I'm finding it increasingly difficult to look Emmett in the eye.

He turns off the TV as his attention is no longer being held by the game.

"How is that important to what's happening now?" he questions.

"That party we went to months ago, the college one? That was the night Bella and I first met, officially."

"What the hell do you mean officially?"

Is Emmett going to hate me if I tell him the truth? I can't lose him too.

"Well?" he demands as I stall for time, trying to think about how to word what I need to say.

"I just… I don't want you to think the worst about me."

"Edward, just spit it out! I'm your brother. Maybe I can help."

I spend the next five minutes or so telling him about what I did. How could I not realise at the time that it wasn't healthy, or normal? Bella was right: I need help. Emmett must be thinking something similar if the look on his face is anything to go by.

"So, what- you stalked the poor girl? And all because you didn't have the balls to say hi?"

He doesn't wait for my response. I don't have an excuse to give anyway.

"You know, I knew something wasn't right with you after Tanya died. We all thought that moving away would help. But no… now you've ruined someone else's life too!"

I didn't know Emmett felt that way. I always believed Tanya's death was my fault. Bella finally made me see it wasn't. I guess I was right all along. Of course it was my fault. And now I'm doing the same to Bella.

What have I done?

I quickly leave the living room. Emmett doesn't say anything as I walk away.

I reach my room, grab my duffle bag from under my bed and stuff it with the nearest load of clothes I can find. I pick up my keys, wallet and cell phone and put them in my pocket.

I can't stay here. I can't affect any more people than I already have.

Taking one last look around my room, I pick up my bag and close the door behind me.

Emmett hasn't moved since I left the room. He doesn't acknowledge me when I enter again. I take it as proof that I'm doing the right thing.

"I'm sorry," I say, quietly. I know it's not enough, but it's all I have.

I don't look back when I close the front door behind me.

Bella

Alice wanted me to stay away from him. Rose didn't even want to hear his name.

Are my feelings for him irrational?

It's too late to question that now. I should have given him the chance to at least explain himself.

Which is why I'm in a taxi, on my way to Edward's place.

I'm not sure I even care about why he did it any more. I just need him. We can work everything else out.

I've spent a lot of time thinking about this since Saturday. I know I shouldn't want to be with him, but I can't help it.

The taxi pulls up in front of his building. I pay and get out of the car.

This is it. Maybe I should have planned what to say before coming over. I probably should have called him too.

Too late now.

I enter the building and use the stairs to get to his apartment. It gives me a little more time to think.

I reach his door and knock loudly. I can feel the anxiety bubbling up inside of me.

Please be home.

"Bella? What are you doing here?"

Oh, it's Emmett. He looks upset about something.

"Uh, hi. Can I… I need to see Edward."

"He's not here."

Where else would he be?

"Uh, okay… can I come in and wait for him?" I don't want to leave without seeing his face.

"Look, Bella… he's gone. He packed a bag and left." It sounds like he doesn't care.

Why would he leave? Why didn't he tell me he was going away? Alice was right all along… he left me.

Maybe I should have listened to his messages on my phone.

"Where?" I need to know.

"I don't know. Why do you care, Bella? He told me what happened."

Does everybody know now?

"I love him, Emmett. I can't not care! What he did was wrong, but I… I forgive him." I realise how true that is when I say it out loud for the first time.

Emmett looks at me like I'm crazy. Before he responds to what I've said, his gaze moved to behind me. His eyes narrow as if he doesn't like what he sees.

"Bella?"

I turn to face whoever called my name, but I already know it isn't who I really want to see.

"Hey, Rose."

"What are you doing here?"

I may not have told anyone that I was coming here. I knew what they would say. I don't want anyone to judge me for my decision. I'm weak without Edward.

"I could ask you the same question," interrupts Emmett.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just needed some time by myself," she replies. I think that's the biggest apology Rose has ever given anybody.

"I'm just going to get out of your way," I tell them both as I walk towards Rose. As I reach her, she stops me.

"Not so fast, Bella," she says as she grabs my upper arm. "Did you come here to see Edward?"

There's no point in lying to her.

"I did. Don't worry though, he's gone. He left me." It hurts to say that out loud.

"Gone? Gone where? And why? What a coward! And you," she releases me and walks towards Emmett, "you just let him go? Why didn't you stop him?"

Emmett sighs loudly.

"I was angry. He told me everything."

"He's still your brother, Emmett! You should be helping him, not hurting him even more," argues Rose.

She has a good point.

"I know, Rose. I know…"

"So what now?" I ask, walking over to join the pair. "Where could he have gone? Did he say?"

"No he didn't. I don't know where he could be."

"That's not very helpful. What about you parents?" asks Rose.

"I doubt that very much. He couldn't wait to move out of their place. He wouldn't voluntarily move back there," replies Emmett.

"Can you just call and ask them, please?" I question him.

"Okay."

Emmett walks away from the door, back in to the apartment. Rose and I follow behind him. I close the door.

While Emmett tries calling his parents, I take my cell from my pocket and dial Edward's number. I wait for the call to connect. Rose focuses her gaze on me, obviously aware of who I'm trying to get a hold of.

"Hey, Mom, it's Emmett. How are you?"

I disconnect my call.

"He didn't answer," I tell Rose.

"Just great… what an idiot," she grumbles.

She walks over to take a seat on the couch. I join her. We listen to Emmett's phone call in silence.

"Listen, Mom. Please don't freak out or anything. I was just calling to see if you had heard from Edward at all."

The look on his face tells us that she hasn't.

"Mom, I'll call you when I know something."

He hangs up.

"Damn it!" Emmett shouts, throwing the phone across the room. "How could he be so selfish?"

"Calm down, Em. Let's think about this logically," says Rose.

"Right, when did he leave?" I ask.

"About an hour ago," replies Emmett.

"So he couldn't have gone far," Rose concludes.

"Emmett, think of somewhere he might have gone. Is there anywhere in the city that he might have gone to cool down?" question Rose.

"Nowhere that I can think of. Before Bella, he didn't have much of a life."

I don't know if that's really sad or incredibly sweet.

"Okay, Bella," says Rose. "Can you think of anywhere?"

"Uh… well… not really. Um, maybe… Newton's bar? Or somewhere on campus? Maybe even City Park?"

The bar was the first place he saw me. There is a chance he could have gone there. A very small chance though.

"Wait," I add before someone else speaks. "Is there any possibility that he could have left the city? Or even the state? Like… gone back to Chicago?"

God, I hope not.

"I don't think so," says Emmett. "That place didn't do him any good."

"Well, who knows what state he's in, or what he's even thinking," argues Rose.

That really doesn't help.

"Okay, Rose, I get it! I messed up," shouts Emmett.

"This isn't getting us anywhere!" I shout just as loudly. "Let's break up this pity party and go look for him. I think we should split up. We would cover more ground that way."

"I agree," says Rose. "I'll go check out the campus."

"I'll go to Newton's," offers Emmett.

"Okay… I'll take City Park. Call me as soon as you find him, alright? Or just let me know that you haven't."

We all leave the apartment together and head separately towards our chosen destinations. I manage to get the attention of a taxi driver.

"Where to?" the driver asks.

"City Park," I reply quickly.

The journey feels like it takes forever, when really it's no more than fifteen minutes; fifteen extremely long and tortuous minutes.

When the taxi finally pulls up outside the park, I rush to pay the driver and quickly exit it on to the street.

I enter the park.

I think I suggested this place because of the picture that Edward has of me, where I'm sitting under a tree, surrounded by flowers. I quicken my pace, practically jogging in the direction of the tree.

Before I get to it, my phone rings, making me jump which knocks my off my balance. It's only a pavement, but I can apparently trip over anything. I fall over my feet and land on the grass.

Crap, that hurt.

My phone is still ringing in my pocket. I take it out and look at the display. It's Emmett calling with news, good news I hope.

I try to stand as I press the button to answer his call. Before I can, I see a shadow pass over the display on my phone, quickly followed by a tall person enveloping me in their arms. I feel like I'm being squeezed to death as the oxygen escapes from my lungs.

I try to look up to see the man's face, but I already know who it is. I would know that scent anywhere.

"I found you, Bells!"

Jake.

**AN: I would love to hear what you think about this chapter. It went in a different direction what I had originally planned, but I think it's better :) Please review and let me know your thoughts on it.**

**Until next time...**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: So- 2 chapters in one week? I couldn't wait to post this as a thank you to all of my awesome reviews (Solar571, team jazper, lionnara, AMUTOforever305, niffs178, nicole, ellaryne, ajowen, ). **

**This is unbeta-ed, so the mistakes are all mine.**

**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Enjoy!**

Bella

I try to say something, anything, but his hold on me is too tight. Instead, I begin to push against his upper body, hoping that he gets the hint.

He surprises me when I feel his grip on me lessen. I can breathe again properly, so I fill my lungs several times.

"Jake?" I finally manage to say.

I'm confused to say the least. Shouldn't he be in a detention centre or something, waiting for his trial? Unless he made bail… could he have done?

"Yes, Bella?" he grins down at me.

"What are you doing here?"

It's the only thing I can think to ask him.

He genuinely looks hurt as he hears my question. His hold on me loosens completely, and he lets me go. Immediately, he takes a hold of my left hand. His grip is almost painful as he holds on tightly. It's as if he's afraid I'll disappear on him, which I would if I got the chance too.

"Aren't you pleased to see me?" he asks.

Well, that doesn't answer my question.

I need to think carefully about how to answer him. I'm scared that he'll turn into the man that attacked me outside of Newton's months ago.

And I just want this to be over as soon as possible so I can go and find Edward.

"I didn't say that, Jacob," I tell him, calmly.

He smiles at me and nods, as if contemplating what he wants to say next. I can feel his thumb brush over my knuckles. Edward used to do that to me when we held hands. I miss it. I only feel repulsed when Jake does it which in turn makes me miss Edward all the more.

"I missed you," he says, staring at me in the eye.

What should I do? Play along, or run away? We are in a public place after all; there isn't a whole lot he can do to me. But that didn't stop him the last time. Edward did. He saved me.

Where is he now?

I choose to ignore Jake's last comment. I need some answers from him.

"What are you doing here?" I repeat, hoping he'll answer the question this time.

"I wanted to see you. You got me into a lot of trouble with the police, Bella. I could be facing a long prison sentence because of you. I didn't do anything that you weren't asking for. You need to tell them that when my case goes to court."

"Have you hit your head recently or something? Do you honestly believe I was asking to be raped by you? Because that's what it would have been, Jake. Maybe you deserve everything you get. Now let go of me," I say with as much force as I can. How dare he say something like that to me.

Crap, he looks angry.

"I'm not breaking the terms of my bail for the fun of it, Bella," he almost growls.

"How did you even make bail? I was told that yours was an open and shut case," I question as I think back to when I actually tried to get Jake out of custody. I can't believe I was gullible enough to try and help him.

"That isn't any of your business."

I consider how he could have found enough money. It must have been a lot. The only person who could have helped him out is his father, Billy.

Oh, Billy, what have you done?

My phone begins to ring again. I realise that I'm still holding it in my hand from when I tried to answer it earlier.

As I look down at it, so does Jake. His expression darkens.

He takes my cell from me. I'm too nervous to put up much of a fight for it.

Why do I have to be so weak?

"Who the hell is Edward?" he demands from me, as he reads the display on the phone.

Should I tell him the truth?

"I won't ask again," he jeers.

To hell with it…

"Give me the phone, Jacob," I say, my voice sounding slightly shaky. I was hoping to appear strong.

"I don't think so."

He answers Edward's call and brings the phone to his ear.

"Bella's phone," he states calmly, sounding like the old Jacob would.

I wish I could hear the response.

Jake begins to laugh loudly. I take this as my chance while he's distracted.

Trying to remember the minimal amount of self-defence my father taught me before I left for college, I force my knee into his crotch area with all the strength I have.

He doubles over, releasing his grip on my hand, obviously not expecting me to hurt him.

I then use the palm of my hand to damage his nose, hoping that I can at least break it. I think I have when I see blood as I take my hand away.

Charlie would be proud of me.

He drops my phone so that he can clutch at his nose.

"You bitch!" he shouts at me.

I quickly pick up my phone and run back towards the entrance of the park, away from Jake. My apartment isn't far from here. I think I can make it.

Feet don't fail me now.

I can't trust myself to look at my phone whilst I'm running, as much as I would love to tell Edward I'm okay. I can't even do that when I'm walking. Instead, I turn my head to glance behind me. I feel slightly relieved when I see I'm not being followed.

I really must have injured him. It upsets me a little that that makes me happy.

It doesn't take too long to reach my apartment. Adrenaline is good for something. When I make it through the door though, I hear and feel myself wheezing like a chain smoker. I really need to exercise more often.

I close and lock the door before collapsing on the floor. I take a minute to catch my breath.

Now that I'm sitting down, I can trust my co-ordination enough to look at my cell.

He's still on the line, waiting for me.

"Edward?"

"_Bella?"_ he shouts back.

It's him! I immediately start to feel better even though I can feel the prick of tears in my eyes. Tears of relief I guess.

"_What the hell happened? Where are you now? Who answered your phone? And why was he calling you a bitch?"_

Wow, that's a lot of questions to answer at once.

Edward

I don't know where I want to go. I guess I just thought I would know when I started to drive.

Not having a destination in mind sucks when you're trying to get somewhere.

I must have been driving around for at least forty-ish minutes before passing that bar, Newton's, the place that my relationship with Bella began.

It seems poetic to me that it should end here too, like some form of closure. I'm pretty adamant that my relationship with her is over and that she isn't going to want to see me again. I don't deserve someone like her.

I pull up to park, make my way into the building, and choose a stool up at the bar so I can easily get a drink when I need one. I don't usually like to drink, but now feels like a good a time as any.

Not wanting to be disturbed, I turn my phone off. It's not like anyone would want to contact me anyway.

How could I have messed everything up so badly?

"You alright there?" asks the bartender.

After clearing my throat, I reply, "Can I get a beer, please?"

"Sure, but you look like you could do with something stronger."

He grabs a glass from somewhere and pours in a shot of whiskey from the bottle behind him. He puts it down in front of me and tells me it's on the house.

I thank him and drink it.

Now I know why Bella used to like coming here.

Bella…

I take my cell out from my pocket and turn it back on again, curious as to whether I have any messages. I know it's been less than five minutes but I can hope.

As I wait for it to load, the bartender brings me over a bottle of beer that I originally asked for. I hand him some money, which he takes, as well as the empty glass in front of me.

I take a couple of gulps of my drink and immediately begin to choke on it when I notice a missed call from Bella.

"Don't die on me, man," says the bartender, who keeps looking in my direction, obviously trying to make a joke. Now isn't the time.

"Thanks, I'm fine." I think.

I think about calling her back. She must have called me for a reason. Can I deal with any more rejection today though?

I decide to wait until I finish my drink. It'll give me a chance to decide what to say to her, if she lets me say anything at all.

I miss her.

I spend the next ten minutes contemplating what to do. I could go over to Bella's instead of calling her back. Maybe that's a stupid idea though. I have been drinking too; I don't think I'd be able to drive.

Coming here was a stupid idea.

"Man, am I glad to see you!" I hear what sounds like my brother boom from the direction of the entrance.

I turn to see if it's really him. It is. What could he want with me?

Most importantly, why is he happy to see me?

"Ed, you okay?" Emmett begins as he reaches the bar. He takes a seat on the stool next to mine.

I'm still a little shocked to see him.

"I'm sorry about earlier, little brother. I shouldn't have said those things. You need me right now, and I'm not doing a very good job at helping you. Come home, please?"

"Are you sure?" I ask, quietly.

"Definitely, I want you to come back. Where were you headed anyway?"

Good question, I think to myself.

"I still haven't really decided. I guess I just saw this place and thought it was the best place for me right now."

"A bar? Since when did you like to drink?" he questions me.

He already knows the answer to that.

"How did you know where to find me?" I ask.

"Bella, of course. She wasn't sure where you would be, so we all split up."

"All?"

"Yeah- me, Rose, and Bella. You have people that care about you, Ed."

I find that hard to believe. I haven't done anything to deserve their friendship, or love.

"I should call Bella," Emmett mutters to himself.

He does, but doesn't get an answer.

He sighs and says, "Why isn't she picking up?"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"We all agreed that we would call each other when we found you, or didn't find you if that was the case. I'll try Rose instead."

He gets through to Rose and tells her that he's found me "drowning my sorrows" as he puts it.

I've only had one, my beer has been forgotten.

Bella has been trying to find me. That must be why she called earlier. But why would she want to?

Emmett hangs up the phone. I ask him why she's going to all this effort.

"I think that's best coming from her, Ed. We had a chat earlier. She made me see how selfish I was to you before you left. I should have stopped you, but I didn't. She's a great girl, Edward. Don't mess things up again."

Again?

I need to talk to Bella.

"Where is she?" I ask, quickly.

"City Park. Why don't you try and call her?"

I take his advice.

"Pick up, pick up…"

"_Bella's phone."_

What the hell?

"Where's Bella? Put her on," I demand.

He begins to laugh. The noise sounds familiar, like I've heard it before. He sounds crazy.

"Is Bella okay?" I hear Emmett ask.

"I honestly don't know," I quietly say to him.

Now I'm worried.

The man stops laughing. I hear movement.

"Bella?" I shout down the phone.

"_You bitch!" _

"For fuck's sake! What is going on?" I plea, angrily.

"Edward, calm down," says Emmett. "Give me the phone."

"No," I reply bluntly. "We need to go. I think Bella's in trouble."

"What?"

We hastily exit the bar. I throw the keys towards Emmett so he can drive. I just want to stay on the phone in case something happens. All I can hear is a noise like wind.

Emmett drives in the direction of the park. Every now and then I talk down the phone, hoping to get someone's attention on the other end.

After several excruciatingly long minutes, I begin to hear heavy breathing, like panting.

"Bella? Are you there?" I ask, becoming frantic.

"_Edward?" _

"Bella?"

I feel a sense of relief wash over me. It's my angel.

"What the hell happened? Where are you now? Who answered your phone? And why was he calling you a bitch?"

The questions just flow out of me.

"Man, is she alright? What the hell happened to her?" asks Emmett.

"_I, uh, I went to the park. I thought you might be there, I don't know why. I was hoping you were… But, it's okay. You're okay. Emmett found you."_

She's so selfless, always thinking of others before herself.

"Bella, where are you?" I need to see her, to know she's really alright.

"_I'm at my apartment."_

"Okay, don't go anywhere. I'll come to you," I tell her.

"_Wait! Don't hang up."_

"I won't, Bella. I'm not going anywhere."

I hope she realises how true that is. It scares me how strongly I feel for her. Telling her I love her doesn't seem to cover it.

"_Good… How far away are you?"_

"Just a couple of minutes, I'll be with you soon."

Bella

I walk as fast as I can down the stairs to let Edward into the building. When I see him, I can't stop myself from hugging him tightly, too afraid to let him go.

I don't want him to disappear again.

The great thing is, he hugs me back just as hard.

I hear someone clearing their throat.

"Sorry, Emmett," I say as I break away from Edward. "Thank you," I tell him. He found Edward.

I guide the guys up to my apartment. Edward holds my hand the whole way, not letting go until we walk through my door.

"Where's the little one?" asks Emmett as he takes a seat in the living room.

"Alice? She's in a lecture," I reply as Edward and I follow him. We take a seat on the sofa, close to each other.

"What happened?" asks Edward, quietly.

I think carefully about how to word this.

"Uh, do you remember my ex, Jacob? He managed to find me when I went looking for you."

"What? How?" they both ask at the same time.

"He said he made bail. I guess he's been out for the past month or so."

"What did he want?" Emmett questions.

"He didn't want to go to jail," I state, simply. "When his case goes to court, he wanted me to change my statement and tell the jury that I was 'asking for it'," I quote.

Edward looks furious. So does Emmett when I glance at him.

"I'm going to meet up with Rose and give you two some time to talk," begins Emmett. "Bella, call the police, please. Maybe you can get a restraining order or something?"

"Sure, Emmett. Thank you for all your help today."

He nods and gets up to leave. When he reaches the door he turns around and says, "I'm taking your car, Ed. See you guys later."

He leaves.

I look at Edward, hoping that he's calmed down a little.

When I do, I don't see any trace of anger on his face, just lust.

Before I can say anything, he attacks me with his mouth.

I missed his lips.

His hands end up on my cheek and waist. My hands circle around the back of his head to play with the hair there. He likes it when I do that. It seems to have a calming effect. This time, it spurs him on even more. He pulls me closer to him and I end up straddling his lap.

I break the kiss first. I need to breathe. We don't move from our position though. I like it here.

"I love you, Bella."

And for now, that's all I needed to hear.

**AN: In case you didn't know, I've started a new fic called LEARNING TO LIVE. Check it out on my profile please :)**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know with a review.**

**Until next time...**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Thanks to lionnara, team jazper, Solar571, AMUTOforever305, Edward1998, sandy4321, kittycat1980 and hannah9page for reviewing. This chapter is unbeta-ed, so the mistakes are all mine.**

**IMPORTANT- We're coming to the end of this little fic. Sad times. I'm not sure yet if I'm going to do one more chapter and an epilogue, or just one final chapter. Let me know your thoughts about what you'd like to read.**

Bella

"So, I guess it's time we talked?" I ask Edward hesitantly.

He nods slowly in response. I guess he doesn't want to ruin the moment either, but it needs to be done at some point. I want to know what he was thinking all those months ago. What would drive someone to follow another person around like that? Maybe he can tell me. I hope he can because I don't know what to think.

I remove myself from his lap, believing it will be easier to do this if we aren't touching. I think I hear him whimper slightly when I move off of him completely.

He remains sitting on the couch, fidgeting a little so he can get comfortable. I take a seat directly in front of him, perching on the edge of the coffee table. We're still close enough to touch if either of us wanted to.

He looks so nervous, as if he's going to be sick if he says the wrong thing. He runs his left hand through his hair a couple of times. The fingers of his right hand make a drumming movement on his knee. I reach out and grab it to still him, hoping to calm him in some way. Plus, that could get annoying after a while.

I hear him release a deep breath. He then opens his mouth to speak.

My phone begins to ring before he can say anything to me.

Someone out there has some brilliant timing, I think sarcastically.

"Answer it," Edward says, probably welcoming the distraction.

So I do, without looking at the caller ID first.

"Isabella Marie Swan!"

Great, I'm being shouted at by my father. Could this day get any worse?

"Uh, Dad… What's wrong?"

He sounds incredibly angry. I wonder what might have caused it. Could it be because I haven't called him in a while? Maybe, but he wouldn't be that mad. Charlie doesn't usually show anyone his emotions.

Edward keeps his gaze on me. He squeezes my hand that is still being held in his and begins to move his thumb back and forth over my knuckles. That's how it's supposed to feel- relaxing, soothing, and perfect.

"How come I'm hearing from someone else about what happened to you today?"

Could he mean…?

"Jacob?" I ask.

"Yes, Jacob! Unless something else has happened that I don't know about?"

"Uh, no."

Nothing that Charlie needs to worry about anyway.

"Why didn't you tell me, Bells?" my father demands. He seems to be calming down though.

"I've only just stopped to think about it, Dad. It's been a busy couple of hours. Wait- how did you find out? Who told you?" I ask.

"Alice called me about five minutes ago."

Traitor.

"She's supposed to be in a lecture. And how did she know about it anyway?"

This isn't making a whole lot of sense.

"Uh, I think that Rose girl told her. That's not the point, Bella. Are you okay?"

I understand a little more now. I appreciate him checking up on me.

I cover the phone up with my hand as I tell Edward that his brother has a big mouth. He laughs and agrees with me. It's nice to see that he's not as nervous as he was earlier.

"I'm fine, Dad. You would be proud of me actually. I remembered some of the self defence that you taught me."

Edward looks intrigued as I explain to Charlie what happened with Jake earlier today.

"That fuc-" begins Edward, who now looks beyond angry. I cut him off by shushing him to be quiet. Charlie doesn't need to hear someone cursing in the background.

"Just leave it to me now, Bella," says Charlie. "I'm going to call a friend of mine at the station in Seattle… see if we can find Jake. Meanwhile, we should sort you out with a restraining order against him."

"If you catch him, then I won't need one," I argue. Jacob is already in enough trouble.

Neither Edward nor my father like that idea.

I finish my conversation up with Charlie and get off the phone.

"If he ever comes near you again, I swear to God I'll kill him," says Edward, full of venom. By the looks of it, I'd say he well and truly means it.

"Can we not talk about my ex right now?" I ask. I've had enough of him to last me a life time. Plus, I want to calm Edward down.

"Of course," he agrees. He stares at me and after a minute he says, "Can you ever forgive me, Bella? Because I honestly don't know how to live without you."

I think my legs turn to goo as my body reacts to what I've just heard. I've missed the sweet side of Edward.

"I have forgiven you," I tell him honestly. "I just can't forget about it though."

He nods his head slowly with a sad expression on his face.

"I understand."

"Can you help me to understand why?" I ask. "I know I didn't give you a chance to talk last time, so can you tell me now?"

"I don't what to say, Bella."

He looks lost. I feel the same way…

"The truth, from the beginning?" I say to help him out.

Edward opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, struggling to find the words to tell me what I want to hear. He finally does, and it's not what I expected him to say.

"I, uh… that night you were at Newton's… I hated how I saw you being treated by Jake. When you left, he didn't even bother to see if you were alright… I guess I couldn't help myself. One minute I was sitting down and watching you leave, the next I was walking after you. I just wanted to make sure you arrived home safely… Bella, you captivated me from the moment I first saw you."

I think I might cry. What can I say to that?

"Edward…" I hear myself whisper.

I can feel my eyes begin to water. I'm frustrated that I don't know what to say to him. He has always had a way with words. I feel like I could never say something equally as elegant to express how I'm feeling.

I blink away the build-up of moisture from my eyes.

"I honestly didn't mean for it to happen the way it did, Bella. I just didn't know how to talk to you, or to get you to notice me."

"What do you mean?" I question.

I'm not that oblivious that I wouldn't notice a guy like Edward. I mean, just look at him.

What's he doing with someone like me?

"I left you some flowers…" he mumbles, pulling me from my thoughts.

Flowers? I don't remember receiving any. And when?

I ask him.

"Uh, the next day," he laughs a humourless chuckle. "I thought that you deserved more than that guy. I thought maybe they might cheer you up. But I uh, I didn't know which apartment was yours, obviously. Someone let me in to your building and I left them on a table with a note."

Edward looks like he's embarrassed to be telling me any of this, but I'm glad I'm finally finding out the truth.

I try to think back to that day. Did I see any flowers?

Wait- Alice did. I remember now.

"Girl from the bar last night," I quote as I recall the memory.

That was what was written on the note. How was I to know they were meant for me?

"Yeah… not entirely imaginative, I know. I didn't want to get caught being where I wasn't supposed to be."

I don't think I can stay mad at Edward for very much longer.

"Thank you," I say quietly whilst staring into his eyes. I want him to know I mean it.

"For what?" he asks slowly, not appearing to understand.

"For caring."

Now that I know what happened, I can see that he really cared for me from the start. He was only looking out for me.

It's like I have my own guardian angel or something. He proved that when he saved me from Jake. He was so attentive towards me at the time. He always has been.

"I will always care for you, Bella. I love you," he utters with a small smile on his face.

I believe him.

"I love you, too," I tell him for the first time. It feels great to finally be able to say it to him.

The next thing I know, I'm no longer sat on the coffee table. Instead, I find myself back in Edward's lap.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that," Edward tells me before he begins to kiss me.

We've never kissed like this before. There's so much passion in it, like we can't get enough of each other. We only pull away to breathe.

I feel his hands wondering under the hem of my t-shirt and onto my bare skin. He grabs my hips and pulls me even closer towards his body. It causes goose bumps to travel up my arms.

He pulls away to look at me. I let out a shaky breath.

"Would you… I mean, would you like to…" he clears his throat.

"What?" I ask gently.

"I'd like you to meet my parents," he blurts out.

Oh, I thought he was going to ask something else. That's ruined the mood slightly. I can't help the laugh that escapes from me.

I hope I haven't offended Edward.

"I'd love to," I say quickly.

He looks confused. I bet he now thinks I'm crazy.

"I'm sorry," I add. "I wasn't laughing at what you said."

"Then what's so funny?" he asks, pouting a little. He removes his hands from my hips and brings them out from under my t-shirt.

"I, uh… I thought that maybe you were, uh, going to ask me something else?" I say, sounding like I'm asking him a question. This is so embarrassing.

I swear I have the mind of a hormonal teenager sometimes. Hey, it's been a while.

His expression tells me that he doesn't know what I'm talking about. Now I feel like a pervert.

Don't guys think about sex every ten seconds or something? Surely he must realise what I'm going on about.

Please don't make me say it out loud.

"Bella?"

Crap- not now, Alice.

I remove myself from Edward's lap again. Alice doesn't need to see this. I hear Edward groan at the loss of contact.

I know how you feel.

She comes running into the living room when I tell her where I am. Her eyes go wide when she sees Edward sitting next to me on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" she asks him directly.

She removes her bag from her shoulder and throws it onto the floor.

Crap, she must be pissed.

I stand to face her. Edward doesn't get up from his seat. I think our make out session affected him more than he let on. Either that or he finally understood what I was getting at.

If I was Rose, I would probably make some crude comment about him "pitching a tent" down there.

I did that to him!

"Well?"

Oh, right… Alice.

"Can you not speak to him like that, please?" I ask her.

"Are you kidding me, Bella? You've just let your stalker into our home!"

"Alice!" I can't believe she said that. "Edward, I'm so sorry," I say as I face him.

"It's okay, I deserve that," he utters quietly.

"No, you don't," I tell him.

He smiles up at me. He still looks sad though.

"I want him out of here, now before I call the police on his ass," interrupts Alice.

Edward stands up from the sofa and faces Alice.

I hope he isn't giving up. I don't want him to go.

"Alice," he begins. "I am very sorry for how I have acted in the past. I know that Bella is your best friend and that you want to look out for her. I get that. But we've talked and for some reason she's forgiven me. I hope you can too one day because I'm not going anywhere, not until Bella orders me away."

I've never known anyone to fall out with Alice, so I don't know what to expect in this situation. I don't actually remember seeing her this angry before either.

I don't know what to do.

"You don't deserve her," she tells him.

He offers her a sad smile, looks at me, and says, "I know."

Alice stays quiet after hearing Edward's response. She looks him up and down, and then turns to look at me.

"And you," she starts. "Why didn't you tell me about Jake?"

Not again.

"Alice, please. It's being sorted… Thanks for telling Charlie by the way," I add sarcastically.

"I know you, Bella. You would have let Jake off the hook for this, but something needs to be done about it. I knew Charlie would think the same, so I called him. I didn't think that you would tell him yourself. I bet you haven't even told him about Edward."

She's got me there.

I look over in Edward's direction. He's staring at me, waiting for me to say something.

"She's right, he doesn't know about you… We could always go and visit him?" I offer.

I want Charlie to know about him, just not all the crap that we've gone through. I don't want Charlie to shoot him for it. He is a cop after all. I don't want to take that risk.

"I'd like that," he replies.

Okay, now that Edward and I are sorted, I just need to figure out how to handle Alice. I give her a look, begging her with my eyes to leave us alone for a minute. She understands and leaves us to it.

I take my time saying goodbye to Edward. He knows that I need to spend some time with Alice to at least try and sort things out with her. She was nothing but supportive to me when Edward wasn't around. I know he doesn't want to come between us.

"Call me when you're done?" he asks.

"Okay."

We chastely kiss goodbye. I think that if we didn't, then we would end up picking up from where we left off before being interrupted by Alice.

That wouldn't be a bad thing…

It's hard saying goodbye to him, but this time I know that I'll be seeing him again soon.

**AN: As I said earlier, we're coming towards the end now. **

**So, if you need a new fic, check out Learning to Live, also by me :)**

**http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 6657894 / 1 / Learning_to_Live (Just remove all the spaces)**

**Until next time...**


	27. Chapter 27

**IMPORTANT AN: PLEASE READ! This is the end... **

**Thank you to lionnara, Solar571, team jazper, Mireads, ellaryne, kittycat1980, april666king, vampiregurl, Edward1998, and Noble Korhedron for their reviews.**

**This chapter is unbeta'ed so the mistakes are all mine. **

Edward

It's been a long couple of weeks, but it was all worth it to be where I am now. Well, I say that but I'm actually nervous as fuck. I swear that my hands are shaking and my palms are sweating. I wipe the evidence of my anxiety on to my jeans. It helps for a second before the residue builds up once again.

"Seriously Edward, it'll be fine," Bella tells me. "Trust me."

I do, implicitly, but meeting her father is huge. I mean, what if he shoots me or something. I'm not bulletproof! I bet he has guns lying around all over the place.

Bella assures me that he knows nothing of my past with regards to how I met her. She said that there was no need for him to know. I think she was worried that either he would want to kill me, or he would make sure she got a restraining order against me.

I'm glad she hasn't told him. Besides, that would just be an awkward conversation to say the least.

Bella is driving us to her home town of Forks where I'll meet Charlie before we take him to La Push for his birthday. His friends there are throwing him a small beach party. At least there will be the opportunity to escape somewhere nearby if the anxiety gets to be too much for me. Then again, having Bella by my side will help with that I expect. She always knows how to calm me down.

Plus, Alice and Jasper will be there. Bella told me that Charlie thinks of Alice as almost like a second daughter, so it was only right that she be there. We're meeting them both at the beach as they drove straight there separately from us. I think Alice wanted to be involved in the party preparation from what Bella was saying.

Things between me and Bella's friends were difficult to begin with. I'm not sure how much Jasper was aware of my behaviour but he never treated me any differently. Alice continues to be weary of me though. Bella told me they had a good talk about everything after we got back together. I can only hope that it doesn't take too long for Alice to forgive me completely. To make things as comfortable as possible, Bella comes over to my place whenever Alice is at their apartment. It wouldn't feel right to try and force her to be in my presence when she clearly doesn't want me around. I don't want her to be uncomfortable. I just want to be able to call her my friend again. She's important to Bella, so she's important to me too.

Maybe I should ask Bella if she wants to move in with me…

It's probably too soon for that though.

My brother was supportive of me in the end. He never completely understood why I acted the way I did when I first saw Bella. To be honest, neither do I. I guess there was just something about her that I didn't want to let go of. I never thought I could feel this way about another person. It's crazy just how much I love her. I literally would do anything for her.

Emmett suggested that I go and talk to someone professional. At first I refused. He then tried to resort to emotional blackmail, saying that he would tell Mom and Dad about my behaviour if I didn't at least consider it. I know he actually wouldn't tell them, but maybe one day I should. Dad is a doctor after all; maybe he can recommend someone for me to talk to. Then again, I don't believe that I would ever engage in any stalker type behaviours again in the future. I have my angel now, and she's not going anywhere.

Yes- I admit that my behaviour could be deemed as stalker-ish. I realise that now, but I didn't at the time. I wonder if knowing what I was doing would have stopped me... I can't regret what I did though. It brought me to where I am now.

Bella and I have discussed it a couple of times. She made me see things from her point of view, as the victim, I guess. I see now how I completely invaded her privacy. Sometimes I'm amazed that she wants anything to do with me.

I must have been a saint in a previous life.

Emmett and I may be on good terms now, but his girlfriend Rose really has a problem with me. Every time I see her, see gives me bitchy looks and makes derogatory comments. I understand why she does it, and I deserve it all in my opinion. My brother does try and stop her though. It's nice of him to do so, but I don't want to create problems in their relationship. I inadvertently did that before and it hurt to find out that I was the cause of it. I'm lucky that my brother loves me unconditionally. I guess I'll just have to work on my relationship with Rose. I hope we'll get on one day because I'm not going anywhere. From the looks I see on Emmett's face, I don't think she is either. But it's okay. I'm happy for him.

Bella pulls up in front of an average looking house. It's quaint and typical of a small town, painted white with blue shutters on the windows. I like it.

We exit the car and head towards the front door. I'm walking slower than I would usually. Bella notices and takes my hand. I hope it's not too sweaty for her. If it is, she doesn't do or say anything about it.

Bella doesn't even need to knock on the door to the house before her father opens it up to greet us. He was obviously anxious for his daughter's arrival.

"Bells," he smiles at her as we reach him.

She lets go of my hand and hugs her father.

Is it irrational for me to be jealous right now? Maybe a little bit…

"Happy birthday, Dad."

We didn't bring a gift. It was delivered first thing this morning. Bella still has a friend working at some outdoors type store here in the town. He dropped off some new fishing gear as a present from Bella.

"It's good to see you," he replies.

"Dad, this is Edward. My, uh, boyfriend," she blushes.

"It's good to meet you, sir," I say. I hope my voice didn't show him any of my nerves.

I raise my hand in order to shake his.

"Boyfriend, huh," he murmurs as he looks down at my offered hand.

"Yeah, Dad, we talked about this on the phone…"

I'm not sure what she's referring to at this point.

He grips my hand tightly and shakes it.

"Edmund, good to meet you."

"Dad!" I think she's embarrassed. I just think it's funny.

He lets go and invites us inside.

"I'm just messing with you, Bells," he jokes.

"Right, very funny," she mumbles in response. "I thought we were going straight to La Push?"

"Just a minute, Bella. I wanted to say something first."

I think I hear her say something like 'oh, God' before offering me an apologetic smile.

Charlie clears his throat. From what I've been told, he doesn't talk too much. Should I be worried about this?

"Edward," Charlie begins.

Oh crap, it's a speech for me. At least he got my name right this time.

"I just wanted to, uh, say thank you… for what you've done for my daughter. I'm glad someone was there for her after she was attacked… I feel better knowing that Jacob won't be able to bother her anymore."

I notice that Bella has turned a bright shade of red. I, on the other hand, am kind of speechless. I was expecting Charlie to give me a hard time until I'd proved myself or something along those lines. I guess I already have in his eyes.

"It was nothing, sir. Just in the right place at the right time," I tell him whilst smiling at Bella.

"Right, well…"

"Time to go?" Bella asks.

Her father agrees.

On the ride over to La Push, I sit in the back after relinquishing my seat to Bella's father. They share a quiet conversation in the front of the vehicle which gives me time to think.

Jacob was found shortly after Charlie put in a call to his friend at the Seattle police department. Because Bella had injured him, he went to a hospital for treatment which happened to be where my father works. I had sent Dad a message on my way home from Bella's asking him to alert the staff in case he turned up. While the police were taking a statement from Bella at her apartment, my father was treating Jake for a broken nose. While a nurse was cleaning the blood from his face, Dad put in a call to the police who turned up at the hospital immediately.

As Jake had broken the conditions of his bail, he was sent back in to custody to wait for his trial. Unfortunately, his father lost the bail money that he had helped his son out with. So, that's where he is at the moment. I'm just glad he can't come near my Bella again. I would kill him if he did, without a doubt.

Bella felt so much guilt for Jacob's father, Billy. He wasn't a rich man to begin with, and for him to lose all the money really hurt her. From the sounds of it, he's also quite ill, I'm not sure what with though. I think he'll be at the beach when we arrive. Billy was Charlie's best friend. The attack on Bella obviously came between them though. I think tonight will be a reconciliation of sorts for the pair of them. I hope it goes well for them.

Pulling up at the make shift car lot, I notice there's quite a reception for the Chief. I can see why he would be popular guy though. I realise that Forks is a small town, but I think most of its population is on this beach this evening. Charlie doesn't say anything as he takes in the crowd. I can tell he's touched though. I know I would be.

We exit the car and walk towards the crowd. I follow behind Bella and Charlie. Bella looks over her shoulder, probably to make sure I'm still here. I give her a smile to let her know I'm alright.

I love how she cares and looks out for me.

As we get closer, the crowd draws their attention to us. We're immediately assaulted by a chorus of loud birthday wishes. I see Charlie begin to laugh in front of me.

I thought I would be uncomfortable around him this evening. I think it's going to be okay after all.

Charlie leaves us and makes his way through the crowd, saying his hello's and thank you's as he does so. I come to stand by Bella's side and put my arm around her waist. She fits perfectly beside me.

"Thank you for coming with me," she says as she looks up at me.

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything."

It's true… No matter how nervous something makes me, I know I'll be okay with Bella by my side. Six months ago, I wouldn't have felt comfortable enough to be around this many people at a celebration. I'm happy that things are changing now, because they're changing for the better.

"Hey, guys," I hear Jasper drawl as he makes his way over to us.

I guess we were easy to spot.

"Jasper, glad you could make it," says Bella. "Where's Alice?"

"She's making conversation with your father, I believe. I thought I'd bring you guys something to drink before the rest of the town drinks this place dry."

"Thanks," I say as I take the plastic cup from him. So does Bella as she takes hers.

"You and Alice made it down okay then?" asks Bella.

"Oh yeah, no problem, but if I have to listen to Kesha singing about P Diddy one more time I might-"

"What was that, Jazzy?" asks Alice as she comes over to join us.

"I might… have to join in with her?" he finishes, sounding like he's asking a question.

We all laugh as Alice leans on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"That's what I thought," she replies smugly.

Even I know not to talk trash about Alice's taste in music.

"Bella, I was wondering if I could borrow Edward for a minute. Is that okay?" Alice asks while looking at me.

What could she want?

I nod wearily as Bella tells her not to be too long with me. I leave her with a kiss, and then begin to walk by Alice's side towards a more secluded part of the beach. She's silent as we do so.

Alice takes a seat on a large boulder sticking out of the sand. I sit on the ground in front of her so I'm on her level.

"I think I owe you an apology, Edward."

Did I hear that right?

"You have to know," she adds, "that all I want is for Bella to be happy. I can see now that you do that for her. You're her happiness. I don't want to complicate things for you two, and I don't want to come between you guys."

"Uh… thanks, Alice."

What else can I say? I'm kind of speechless.

"I think I know why you did what you did," she says quietly as she looks me in the eye.

"What do you mean?"

"You couldn't get her out of your head, could you? The way you felt for her when you first saw her… I think I know what that was like for you. It was love at first sight, wasn't it?"

I hadn't thought of it like that.

"I guess it was for me," I admit to her.

I turn to look in the direction of my angel. "How could it not be?" I add rhetorically.

I turn my gaze back to Alice's. Her smile is beaming at me.

"It was for me with Jasper," she tells me.

"He's a great guy."

"Thank you."

"For what?" I ask.

"For being there for Bella… for making her as happy as she is today- she deserves that, you know?"

"I know."

I intend to be the cause of her happiness for as long as she will let me be.

Bella

"Hey, what did she want? Is everything okay?" I ask as Alice and Jasper leave to get themselves a drink.

I was worried when Alice said she wanted to speak to Edward privately. I know that she hasn't been his biggest fan for a while now.

"Don't worry, everything is just fine," he smiles at me.

He immediately leans down to place a kiss on my lips. This time, I don't want it to be quick. As he begins to move away from me, I stand on my tip toes, keeping our lips connected for longer. I can feel him smiling against me. I take that as all the encouragement I need, and open my mouth slightly. He takes the lead and kisses my bottom lip before sliding part of his tongue into my mouth.

I think I moan slightly.

Then I begin to realise just where we are.

On a beach… for my dad's birthday.

I pull away.

"Damn, you're going to be the death of me," he tells me.

I laugh at his statement.

"No, I mean it. Your father is giving me the evil eye. If he shoots me when we get back to your place, then it will be on your conscience," he laughs.

I look in the direction of Edward's gaze and immediately see my father's disapproving look.

"Oops… It was worth it though," I say as I look back at Edward.

"Definitely," he agrees. "Although, maybe we should keep the rest of this trip PG-13?"

"Spoil my fun," I joke.

He chuckles in response.

I love that sound.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too."

"We're going to be okay, aren't we?" he asks me.

I stare at him for a moment, wondering why he's asking me that.

I realise that he has come a long way in a short period of time. The Edward I knew when we first met was possessive but caring. Now, he's loving and attentive. It took courage for him to tell me about the demons from his past as well as the reasons behind his behaviour when he first saw me. He's dealt with more than he should have in the past couple of years, but he got through it all. He also showed me how strong he was when he put up with Alice's crap. He persevered with her though, and he did it for me.

My Edward is brave, loyal, and most importantly, all mine.

I'm the luckiest girl I know.

"We're going to be just fine," I reply.

The End

**AN: It took me a while to sit down and write this- I didn't want my first fic to come to and end.**

**Huge thank you's to those who stuck with it 'til the end, including my beta's Jasperbells and Pastiche Lethe. **

**IMPORTANT- ****as this is the end, let me know if you have any unanswered questions or anything you would like to see in their future. Maybe I'll post it as an epilogue, as at the moment I'm not planning to write one.**

**Check out my new fic LEARNING TO LIVE on my profile.**

**If you're still reading this, thank you :)**


End file.
